Blind
by starlight15
Summary: [SakSas] She's blind, but there's more than what meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sakura is one of the best ANBU ninjas and the best medic nin in all of Konoha. The extraordinary thing? She's blind. SakSas ShikaIno NarHin NejiTen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura flew from tree to tree, the dead body of the missing ninja hanging limply over her shoulder. Behind her, she heard the soft whoosh of her team mates, Tenten and Hinata, as they bounded from tree to tree. Hinata had deactivated her Byukagun, for she had used it too much during their fight against the Sound nins, exhausting her. Tenten was disgruntled because they had to flee from the fighting spot before reinforcements came, making it too dangerous to stay and recollect all of their weapons.

Tenten's dark, chestnut brown hair was still in its usual style of two buns with ribbons threaded through it. She stubbornly insisted on wearing them, for she said that they were a gift from someone very special. Her dark ANBU uniform hid her hair and body, while a mask covered her face. Her body had become thin and hard from years of training, losing any baby fat that might still be hanging around. Her uniform also hid an assortment of weapons and scrolls, which she could summon _more_ weapons if needed. On her right thigh, she wore a small pouch which she could pull out needles and kunais. Her light, chestnut brown eyes were hard as she concentrated on their S-class mission.

Hinata's dark, black – purple hair was still cut so it framed her pale face, but it hang down so it gently brushed her shoulders. She kept it out of her eyes by wearing a headband. Her milky – white eyes observed everything around her with calmness and patience. Over her black ANBU uniform, she wore a thigh leg pouch which contained kunais and poisoned needles if there were a need for them. She had a small backpack slung across her back, the contents being several precious and sacred scrolls and medicine with the usual first – aid kit.

Sakura's light, cherry pink hair was held back in a sleek, messy bun which was covered by the dark suit of the ANBU team. Her mask hid her delicate face, which had high cheekbones, a pert nose and a full, sensual mouth. Her eyes were bound behind a strip of dark cloth, but she could 'see' just fine. Her thin body, also hardened by years of strenuous training, didn't feel or show one sign of fatigue even though she and her team mates had been fighting for about two hours and travelling for three more.

Sakura suddenly turned abruptly, between the tree she had just leaped off and the tree that she was about to land on. She expertly reached into her thigh pouch and drew out three poisoned needles. She threw them quickly, the needles streaking across the air. Tenten and Hinata quickly flew to the side, trusting Sakura's reasoning. Sure enough, an agonized gasp was heard behind them before a soft thump was heard as a body landed on the ground.

They stopped as Tenten jumped down to retrieve the body. The needles were the fastest poison spreading ones that Sakura knew how to make. Tenten quickly slung the body over her shoulder, checking to make sure that the spy was really dead and then followed her team mates again.

They were silent for the most part, and the rest of the journey was pretty quiet. They reached Konoha before sunset and reported to the Hokage's office as soon as they got there.

"How did it go?" Tsuande asked, not even looking up from her work as the three ANBU ninjas filed in.

"A success. We brought the man and a spy in addition to the scrolls you requested," Sakura replied, dumping the missing nin's body on the ground. Tenten quickly deposited her load on top of Sakura's while Hinata reached in and handed Tsuande the scrolls.

"Very good. We'll put their leftover chakra to good use and I'll take a look at the scrolls. You can go rest before I assign you on another mission," Tsuande's pale, blonde hair hung in her face as she looked up. Her mahogany – brown eyes gazed sharply at the bodies and her full, sensual lips pursed as if she was deep in thought.

Sakura nodded and led the other two out of the office. Once they were outside, they took off their ANBU masks and shook their hair out of their capes.

"No matter how many times I wear this thing, I will always feel a little uncomfortable," Sakura complained, practically yanking her hood off. Her cool, professional attitude was replaced with a more relaxed one.

"Sakura, were your eyes bothering you at all during the fight?" Tenten asked as she re – pinned her buns. She knew that although the subject was a bit touchy, Sakura didn't mind too much as long as they kept treating her normally.

"No actually, they were fine this time," she replied nonchalantly.

They didn't talk anymore as they walked down the path together, but they murmured a quick good – bye before they parted towards their homes.

"Wait, Tenten, Hinata!" Sakura called, pausing in her walk. The other two turned around and gave her a questioning look. "Do you guys want to go swimming with Ino and me tomorrow? I figure we can all use a break and a swim will be nice in this summer weather."

"Ok," Hinata replied, a small smile breaking onto her face. "What time and where should we meet?"

"My house, around 2:00 pm," Sakura answered.

"Sure," Tenten responded, "but I might be a little late because I have to train with Neji and pick up my weapon orders."

"That's alright, we all might be late anyways, especially Ino – pig!" Sakura grinned at her friends. "See you tomorrow!"

Humming softly, Sakura reached her small apartment space. She opened the door and took surveyed her small area. It was spotless, like the last time she had left it but somehow, it seemed different. She reached out her senses to see if she could identify what was wrong. It all seemed normal. She shrugged and proceeded to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, she came out of the bathroom, feeling cleaner and refreshed. She quickly dressed in a light, jade green tank top with black capris. Her black strip of cloth was still bound tightly over her eyes to protect the already blinded, sensitive eyes from the harsh glare of the sun. She wore the regulated ninja sandals with her Konoha ninja headband around her hair. She shook her slightly long pink hair, feeling the water droplets splash again her bare arms.

Once she felt that she was presentable to look in public, she went out and went to the local flower shop. Sure enough, she could sense Ino's chakra coming from behind the counter. Sakura could see everything in her mind because when she sensed energy, it took its shape in her mind.

"Ino – pig!" Sakura greeted cheerfully, plopping herself down on the counter. "How's business going?"

"Slow as usual," Ino's pale blue eyes rolled. Her blonde hair was still long, but not as long as it used to be, reaching only mid-back. It was still tied in its usual ponytail. "How was the mission?"

"Same old, same old," Sakura replied, yawning behind a hand. "Say, what's up with all the whispering going on in the village? I could hear them very clearly, but I couldn't hear what they were saying."

Ino hesitated. "We…we might be going to war with the Sound village."

"What!" Sakura shot up, all trace of tiredness gone. "Why? I know that our relationship between them has been shaky, but I didn't know that we might go to war with them!"

"Sakura, calm down. We _might_. It's just a rumour -" Ino started, but Sakura was clearly still agitated.

"But there's still that possibility. Ino, we can't possibly defeat them! Their strength outnumbers ours and Konoha's still struggling from that cold snap back in the winter," Sakura frowned, her eyebrows drawing together. She leaned her head onto the palm of her hand pensively.

"I know, I know," Ino sighed. "We got a whole bunch of super talented jounins and ANBU that could do some major damage, but we don't have enough of them."

Sakura sighed. More trouble to deal with. She had been hit with a sudden aching for her parents, who had passed away a year earlier. She also felt a bit lonely.

_It's not like I should feel lonely,_ Sakura thought. It was true, most of the time, she was surrounded by her friends 24/7 or she was too busy training to notice. But she wasn't a fool. Spring still lingered in the air and romance had blossomed particularly that year. Ino had given up with Sasuke and found comfort in Shikamaru's arms. Naruto's dense head seemed to diminish slightly and he had started to acknowledge and tentively return Hinata's affections. Tenten however, was too busy training to notice anyone. Lee was still single, although one of the village girls had caught his attention.

It seemed that everyone had hooked up with someone else except Sakura. _No reason for that either,_ she thought wryly. Even though she was blind, she was still considered one of the major beauties of Konoha, but Sakura had declined any dates or attempts of romance. She knew that it was almost foolish, but she was still waiting…waiting for…

Sasuke.

It had been five years since he left in search of Itachi and Orochimaru. Her feelings of him hadn't grown old and withered away though; on the contrary, they had bloomed and grown.

"…and perhaps a picnic too. I'm not sure. What do you think Sakura?" Ino's voice penetrated Sakura's thoughts.

"Uhhh…sure," Sakura replied automatically. "Erm, what was it I just agreed on?"

"Oh Sakura, were you thinking about him again?" Ino sighed. "I told you, he's gone now. You should think about moving on. Anyways, I just asked you if I should include a small picnic to go with our swim tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, about that, is it ok if Tenten and Hinata comes along?" Sakura asked, reaching over to help arrange a bouquet of flowers.

"No problem! The more the merrier!" Ino's grin was contagious and Sakura soon found herself grinning too.

Ino's grin faded though, "I'm serious Sakura. Forget about him. He's gone and he's probably not coming back."

Sakura didn't have to ask who 'he' was.

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

"You know I can't Ino," she murmured quietly, her senses identifying a small, yellow tulip clutched gently in her hand. _Unrequited love,_ she mused as she pushed the tulip around the side of the arrangement, _how ironic_.

"Well, at the very least, don't let him drag your life, especially your love life down girl," Ino said sternly, carrying the finished bouquet across the room towards an empty spot.

Sakura sighed. They had been over this topic many times before. "Yes mom."

Ino grinned. "That's a girl. Now tell me, which one of my bathing suits should I wear tomorrow?"

Sakura groaned.

---

Tenten was still, moving no muscle at all. Below her, Neji stood in a clearing, obviously waiting for an attack.

_Let's see, he'll expect an attack from above, so let's try an underground attack_, Tenten decided. As a distraction, she whipped out a scroll and bit down on her thumb so it drew blood. Summoning a hurricane of weapons, Tenten quickly dropped to the ground as the kunais and shuriken rained down. Performing a series of quick hand seals, she smashed the ground with the palm of her hand and a snake made entirely of the dirt and sand came from the ground, rose up and struck Neji.

Unfortunately, he had activated his Byukagun and although he had not been expecting the attack, he was still prepared for it. He flipped to the side, still dodging the weapons and quickly flung a kunai at Tenten.

_I'm not an ANBU for nothing!_ Tenten thought, insulted that Neji thought that a single kunai would bring her down that easily. When she rolled to the left, Neji was on her like a cat on a mouse and Tenten felt the cold steel of the kunai at her throat before she even knew it. She had been expecting this though and had created a solid bunshin before which suddenly appeared from behind Neji and kicked him hard in the ribs.

Caught surprised, he flew off Tenten and curled up automatically to decrease the impact if he hit anything. Stretching his legs down, he skidded across the dirt floor and came to a stop. Tenten flipped up to her feet and surveyed him. Neji still looked cool and collected, but she could see beads of sweat clinging onto his forehead. She was dirty and sweaty, but she didn't care.

_Let's try out these new toys,_ Tenten thought as she bounded up back into the cover of the trees. She drew out needles from her leg pouch and started to throw them at Neji with incredible speed. These needles weren't poisoned; she only used poisoned needles during missions. She chose needles because they were small and thin, making them slide and slice through wind and air easily. They were small and almost invisible, making it almost impossible to see them.

Neji dodged, but he wasn't so lucky this time. He felt two needles hit him on his right arm and a third needle graze his left leg. He flipped up into the trees and moved his chakra into his legs. With the added power, he sped from branch to branch, heading so he was almost directly on top of Tenten. Slamming down onto the ground, and bringing Tenten along with him, Neji pressed a kunai to her throat.

Tenten stared at him for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"Alright, alright, you win," she groaned. Her body felt bruised and sore from her mission yesterday and training with Neji.

"I always do," Neji replied smugly, pocketing his kunai. He got up and offered Tenten a hand. She took it gracefully and collected her scattered weapons with her chakra strings.

"What time is it?" she asked absentmindedly as she bandaged Neji's arm; the needles were small, but they could cause extreme discomfort.

"I'd say around 1:00pm," Neji replied, looking towards the sun.

"Shit," Tenten cursed, "I have to pick up my weapons before heading over to Sakura's. I'll see you tomorrow Neji!" With that, she hurriedly sped off, leaving a slightly confused and slightly annoyed Neji.

"Women…" Neji muttered as he made his way back to the village. On the way, he bumped into Shikamaru.

"Hey Neji," Shikamaru greeted him, which he nodded his greeting in reply. "Have you seen Ino anywhere?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Why should I know where your woman went?"

"Just thought I'd ask you. You need to find a girl to loosen you up," Shikamaru joined Neji and stuck his hands lazily in his pockets.

Neji stiffened, but he didn't say anything.

"How about Tenten? She's pretty and she can keep up with you. Or if you don't like her, how about Sakura? From what I hear, she's one of the best ANBU nins that Konoha ever has despite her being blind."

"I have no interest whatsoever," Neji responded smoothly.

"Hm, well, just a piece of advice. If you want the girl, you should make a move first before another guy does," Shikamaru shot back lazily. "Speaking of that, you should've seen Tenten yesterday. She was at the market when I saw her and this guy was talking to her. He kept 'tripping' and 'falling' and kept 'accidentally' groping her. She was pretty peeved."

Neji instantly felt his mood darken. Another man hitting on Tenten? That was absurd. Everyone knew that she was too hung up on training to pay any attention to romance.

But Neji had to admit, he could understand why the men tried anyways. Tenten had really grown and blossomed into a very attractive woman. She had nice curves and a body that most women would die for. She also had the face to match. Neji couldn't help but notice that after all these years, she still wore those hair ribbons that he gave her.

They encountered Lee when they reached the village.

"Come! Let's go! We must not let our springtime of youth go to waste!" Lee pumped his fist into the air, sparkles mysteriously covering his body. Neji could make out Naruto's figure in front of him. Although five years had matured them, they all, especially Lee and Naruto, still had their moments.

"Go where?" Shikamaru demanded, stalking up to them. "You have that look in your eye Lee."

"I heard Ino talking to Sakura the other day about going swimming and having a picnic," Naruto answered, an excited light shining in his eyes. Simultaneously, Shikamaru and Neji rolled their eyes at them.

"You're a bunch of perverts," Shikamaru muttered, scowling at them. "Don't try to peek at them; they're elite ANBU and could sense you in an instant."

"So are we!" Naruto and Lee responded indignantly.

"Gai – sensei said that our flame of youth will diminish quickly as we grow older so we must take advantage of it while we have the chance!" Lee said, milky tears streaming down his cheeks. Everyone gave him a funny look before turning around and ignoring him.

"I'm going," Neji muttered. He stalked off away from Shikamaru who was rolling his eyes, Naruto who was still bent on spying on the girls and Lee who was still exclaiming something or another about the 'flames of youth'.

"Idiots," Neji muttered, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. He felt the beginning of a headache. _I should meditate; I haven't done so in a while,_ he thought. _I'll go to the waterfall then._ Pausing by his apartment to grab his training pants and a towel, he proceeded to the huge waterfall that was located in the outskirts of Konoha. Hardly anyone went there, making it a perfect place for Neji to find peace, quiet and solitude.

---

_Damn, damn, damn,_ Tenten cursed inwardly as she drummed her fingers impatiently against the counter. _What's taking them so long?_ Finally, a muscular looking man came from the door behind the counter, carrying two large boxes which Tenten instantly recognized as her own.

She quickly threw down enough money to cover her purchases before grabbing the boxes and hurrying towards her apartment. _1:45 pm; I can still make it!_ She thought as she dumped the boxes on her bed. Opening them to make sure that they were the specially ordered weapons she had requested, she hurriedly thought to where she put her bathing suit.

_It's been a while since I've been swimming_, she thought as she closed the boxes and started rummaging through her wardrobe. Five minutes later, she emerged holding two piece bikini that was a pale yellow with white designs etched on it. She grimaced when she put it on. It was a little small since she had it for about two years, but it fit. She dressed in a loose t-shirt with pants, making sure that she packed her kunais and scrolls just in case. She grabbed a towel after a moment's hesitation to see what she had forgotten. Tying her hair back in a simple ponytail, she slipped into sandals and headed towards Sakura's apartment.

Running as fast as she could, she reached Sakura's house five minutes late.

"Sorry guys! I lost track of time when I was training with Neji," Tenten apologized a little breathlessly.

"It's no problem! Ino's still trying to decide which bathing suit to wear. Come help Hinata and I figure out Ino's predicament out," Sakura gestured towards the inside of her apartment and Tenten stepped in. Everything was neat and orderly, but there was a lot of stuff. She wondered how Sakura could get around, seeing how she was blind but then she reminded herself, _Sakura – chan doesn't let her blindness hinder her._

Tenten dumped her stuff by the front where Hinata, Ino and Sakura's stuff were already lying. She spotted a picnic basket and immediately felt guilty.

"I should've brought something if I knew that we were going to bring food!" Tenten murmured as she followed Sakura.

"Don't worry about it; actually, Ino had all this leftover food at her house anyways so it's alright," Sakura flashed a smile before stepping into a large room that had two small couches and a T.V set with three bookcases lining the wall. Tenten could count five bathing suits draped on the couches.

"What about this one Ino – chan?" Hinata's quiet voice suggested, pointing to a pale pink and brown two piece bathing suit.

"I don't know, I don't feel like a pink and brown mood today," Ino wrinkled her nose.

"How about this?" Tenten walked over and picked up a two piece bikini that was dark blue before fading into a sky blue. Ino's eyes lit up.

"Perfect! Give me a sec guys while I go change," Ino chirped, taking the bathing suit with her. Sakura just listened with an amused twitch of her lips.

Minutes later, Ino emerged and they set off. Before long, they reached a small clearing in the outskirts of Konoha. The clearing was surrounded by trees and had a wide river running alongside of it. Further down was a small pool and even further down was a waterfall. On the other side was another small clearing before the woods took over again.

Tenten stripped off her pants and shirt and immediately dunked herself in the cool water. She sighed. _This feels great._ Her bangs stuck to her head, but she didn't care. She pulled the hair tie out, leaving her hair to float freely behind her. She suddenly dove under and came up with a splash, eliciting a shriek from Ino and a laugh from Sakura. Hinata smiled before helping Ino set the food carefully out. Sakura just contented herself by sitting by the water's edge and letting her long legs dangle in the cool water.

"I'm going to swim further down you guys," Tenten called as she started to swim away. "I'm going to go exploring!"

"If you're going to jump off that waterfall, yell if you need help," Sakura murmured from her spot. She was lying on her back and the warm summer sun made her feel drowsy and sleepy.

Tenten swam down, marvelling at the clearness of the water and delighting herself by chasing the occasional fish that swam across her path. When she reached the small pool, she lay on her back and watched the clouds.

"It's good to be away from all that training and missions once in a while," Tenten sighed happily, completely content.

After a few minutes, she started to get bored. She glanced around idly and spotted the current rushing towards the end and then down. _A waterfall!_ Tenten thought excitedly. When was the last time she dove down a waterfall? Seven, eight years?

_No time like the present!_ She thought as she swam towards the edge, her body as graceful and smooth as a fish. The current was strong, but Tenten wasn't weapon mistress for nothing. Her body stood firm against the current and went at its own pace. When she reached the edge, she stood up and gave a mighty push off the ledge. Instinctively curling her body and somersaulting twice, she straightened and laugh as the acceleration towards the ground went faster and faster. Adrenaline pushed in and she braced herself for the impact.

Slamming into the foamy bottom, Tenten could feel the powerful pounding of the waterfall as it kept rushing down. She wriggled out of the space and emerged a moment later a couple of meters away. She laughed, the adrenaline still pumping through her.

Suddenly she stopped when she sensed someone nearby. Cursing herself for forgetting a weapon, she subtly slipped into defensive mode. A rustle to her right made her snap to the direction but the sight took her breath away.

Hyyuga Neji was sitting on one of the rocks under the waterfall, letting the pounding of the waterfall assault him. His eyes were closed and Tenten could clearly tell that he was meditating. But what made her blush was his lack of clothing. He was wearing training pants, but they were wet and they stuck to his legs. He wore nothing on top, giving her a good look at his muscled chest. It wasn't overly muscled; more like a subtle, but still noticeable muscle. It glistened with moisture and his black hair hung limply down his back.

Slowly, his grey – white eyes opened and gazed right into her light chestnut ones.

All Neji could do was stare at the sight before him. He had heard someone jump off of the waterfall and land somewhere near him. Moments later, he had heard a light, tinkling laugh that sounded like Tenten's. He opened his eyes and surprise, surprise, there was Tenten but Neji had never seen her like this before.

Her light, pale yellow bikini was a little tight on her but Neji decided that he rather liked it that way. The yellow brought out the beautiful tan that she had acquired and her dark chestnut brown hair hung down her back freely, in no restraints whatsoever. Her bikini left little to imagination. His eyes traced her bare arms to her collarbone where they then travelled downward. _She has nice legs_, he thought before he could stop himself.

They stared at each other for another moment before Tenten broke eye contact.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you were coming here," she mumbled, fiddling with a string that hung out from the lower part of her bikini. A light blush stained her cheeks. _This is just Neji,_ she scolded herself, _A team mate. A friend._ "Are you meditating?"

"What else would I be doing?" was his cool response. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"No need to be sarcastic. It was just a question," she retorted. "What does meditating do? I've never actually tried it before." Tenten eyed Neji's relaxed position with a curious expression.

"It helps calm the mind and relieves whatever tension you have," Neji told her monotonously.

"Can I try?" Tenten asked. Meditation sounded useful, and plus she felt like trying something new.

"Am I stopping you?" Neji closed his eyes again, ending their conversation.

Tenten just raised an eyebrow before settling herself on the shallow ground of the water, so the current reached her waist. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Tenten soon grew bored since she didn't know exactly what she should be doing. But she could just hear Neji's arrogant voice saying, _'You're too impatient. Impatience and misunderstanding could cost the life of someone if you're not careful.'_ She frowned at that; she wouldn't let his remarks get to her.

Closing her eyes and settling herself into a steady, rhythmic breathing pattern, she opened her senses and stayed absolutely still. The roaring and pounding of the waterfall was louder in her ears, and the cool spray of water splashed against her bare skin. The water around her was warm from the sun, but cool underneath where she could feel the ripples from fish as they swam away from her. The summer sun beat down on her overhead, warming her. Tenten took a deep breath and smelled the grassy scent of the grass and the fresh, sharp smell of the trees. She could smell the fresh, crispness of the air and revelled in its clean, pure scent.

Her hands, which were resting on her knees, could feel the current rushing between her fingers, the tiny fish darting between them. River plants and small clumps of dirt drifted with the water and brushed against Tenten.

Without realizing it, Tenten relaxed further, and further. Her body released any tension that it held before and her mind felt clearer than ever. She felt a sort of calmness wash over her.

With her senses more alert, Tenten could see how Sakura could get around without her eyes. Eyes were useful, but they weren't necessary. Images grew in her mind, even though she wasn't seeing anything. Tenten could just sense the energy of something and it would form in her mind and since everything was made or controlled by some form of energy or another, Tenten could faintly 'see' everything around her.

"Tenten!" a shout came from overhead. To someone who wasn't meditating or as sharp as Sakura, the voice would've been a little faint but clear. But since Tenten had opened her senses further, the shout was more like a bellow. She winced as she opened her eyes to the harsh glare of the sun and automatically turned her gaze towards Neji. Of course, the shout hadn't affected him in the least; he looked undisturbed and peaceful.

"_Tenten!"_ The shout came louder this time, as if the person was coming closer. Tenten immediately recognized the voice of the person as Ino.

"Coming!" Tenten called back, getting up reluctantly from her comfortable position in the water. "See you tomorrow Neji!" She called over to the still figure. He didn't acknowledge her parting remark, but Tenten could tell that he heard. She leaped up from the river to one of the trees on the side and leaped up to a higher branch of another tree. Before long, she reached the edge of the waterfall and gracefully flipped to the side beside the rushing river.

"Ino, I'm here! Are we eating now or something?" Tenten asked as she landed beside her blonde friend.

"Yeah, the food's set up. You're not allergic to anything are you?" Ino asked, scrutinizing Tenten closely.

"No, no, I'm fine," Tenten replied a little uncomfortably. The two girls walked back to the picnic spot, chatting idly about this and that.

Hinata was splashing around in the water when they came back. She wore a two piece, dark purple bathing suit. It was styled like a sports bra on the top and short shorts on the bottom. They could hear her soft giggles as she chased one of the silvery fish that came across her way. Sakura grinned at her antics and waved Ino and Tenten over.

"Come on! Hinata and I didn't want to start without you guys," Sakura called, reaching over to grab a sandwich. She wore a light, pale green bikini with white and pink designs. Hinata gave up chasing the fish and hauled herself out of the water.

As everyone reached for some food and drinks, they talked about the everyday things that were going on in the village, the latest gossip and the war that might occur between them and the Sound village.

"Sakura's right, we can't think about defeating those guys without any alliances," Tenten sighed as she reached for a cookie. "Sound ninjas have always outnumbered us, and I heard that they got a bunch of promising jounins this year. The other villages are re-considering their alliances with us and Sound; no one wants to get involved in a pointless war when everyone's still struggling from their problems last winter."

"Which brings up the question; why _is_ a war being considered between us?" Ino asked thoughtfully as she sipped from her drink. "It's not like we did anything to insult them."

"I heard it's because their Otokage was found dead and evidence pointed to us," Hinata replied, pausing from eating her sandwich. "Naruto – kun told me. He heard it when Tsuande – sama went over it in a meeting with some of the jounins and ANBU. We were on the mission so we didn't get called to it." Years of experience and maturity made Hinata lose her stuttering when she talked, and she was more confident nowadays. Her father, Hiashi, decided to let her follow her own path while Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, would take over the Hyyuga clan. Hinata agreed without hesitation; Hanabi would be a good, strong ruler and she was more skilled and stronger than Hinata anyways.

"Are you serious? Their Otokage dead?" Sakura frowned, her forehead creasing with worry lines.

"Yes. It seems that someone had either impersonated him or controlled him because the body was rotting when they found him," Hinata explained.

"Ewwwww. Let's talk about this when we're not eating, ok guys?" Ino suggested, her pale face growing paler as Hinata described what happened.

"Agreed," Tenten backed Ino up as her appetite dwindled.

"Well, what should we talk about then?" Sakura asked.

"Girl talk!" Ino announced with a gleam in her eye. "You know that spring brings love everywhere so how's everyone's love life doing here?"

"Null and void as you know," Tenten answered first, rolling her eyes as she bit into her cookie. "I want to become one of those legendary sannins so I always have to train. Love would only hinder me."

Ino frowned. "Even if you're training, you must have at least _someone_ who you like more than a friend."

Tenten was silent for a moment, thinking over. "Well… The only guy I can tolerate is Neji, and that's when he's not being arrogant. Lee's ok, but he talks too much about the 'springtime of youth'."

Hinata's head jerked up when she heard her cousin's name. Ever since she and Neji had resolved their conflict over the Main house and the Branch family, they were as close as brother and sister.

"Don't worry, I don't really see him romantically," Tenten assured her when she saw Hinata's expression. Suddenly, the butterfly feeling came back as she remembered her recent encounter with the said man.

"That's no good. Love can be a marvellous thing." Ino frowned.

"Not always," Sakura murmured as she dusted herself of her leftover crumbs.

Ino darted her glance from Tenten to Sakura. "Sakura – chan, you know that Sasuke can't possibly come back. If he did find Orochimaru, he would automatically be considered a criminal and a traitor. As it is, he's been declared a missing – nin for a while. Even if he _did_ come back, chances of the village accepting him back without any complaints is pretty slim." Ino pursed her lips as she studied Sakura's blank face.

"I know, but I can't give up trying," Sakura murmured as she kept her face downcast.

"Don't worry Sakura – chan," Hinata leaned over and gave the other girl a hug, "They say that love can overcome all obstacles. If your love is really true love for him, then the road will have many good things even if it's a bumpy, muddy road you'll have to take."

"Thanks Hinata – chan," Sakura whispered as she sighed.

When Tenten saw Ino's eyebrows snap together in a frown, she hurriedly moved the spotlight away from Sakura before a fight ensued.

"Speaking of which, Hinata, how's your love life going?" Tenten asked the petite girl. Hinata, who had been in the process of swallowing an apple, turned red and started to cough as the bits of apple pieced lodged in her throat.

Sakura reached over and pounded her on the back. When Hinata had swallowed the apple and could breathe properly, her face still held a deep blush.

"M-my love life?" Hinata stuttered, drawing time.

"Yup!" Ino chirped, "How are things between you and Naruto?"

Hinata averted her gaze from the expectant look on Ino's face, the slightly interest expression on Tenten's face and Sakura's encouraging smile. "Well…I-I guess it's going a-alright."

"Alright? Would you care to elaborate on that?" Ino pressed.

"N-Naruto – kun asked me for dinner tomorrow i-if that's what y-you mean," Hinata felt so nervous that she slipped back into her old habit of stuttering.

Ino and Sakura squealed while Tenten just smiled happily for her friend.

"Dinner? Did he say where?" Ino asked, curiosity clearly shown on her face.

"H-He just told me that h-he would pick me up a-at around 6:30 pm t-tomorrow," Hinata whispered, shrinking back from Ino's enthusiasm.

"Men. How troublesome. They never tell you anything except when time they're going to pick you up," Ino muttered.

"You know, you just sounded an awful lot like Shikamaru right then," Sakura pounced on her friend.

"She's right. You sure have been spending a lot of time with him these days," Tenten added, drawing the attention away from Hinata's blushing face.

Ino drew back, surprise registering on her face as the attention drew to her.

"So what if I have? It's only natural for a girl to spend time with her boyfriend!" As she said that, she immediately regretted it. Since her relationship with Shikamaru was still fairly new, they wanted to keep it quiet for the time being.

"Boyfriend? Girlfriend? When did this happen?" Sakura asked her friend eagerly. "You never told us this Ino – pig! I know that you and Shika have been sorta seeing each other since February, but you never told us when it was actually official!"

"It was official a while ago, but we're still kinda new at this so we wanted to keep it quiet at first," Ino explained.

Sakura squealed. "Ino – pig! This is so exciting! You _finally_ chose and snagged a guy that can keep you in place!"

"Hey!" Ino swatted at her best friend playfully.

Hinata chuckled at her friends teasing to one another and proceeded to pack up their leftover food, seeing since everyone was done eating. Tenten got up and helped pack the drinks up. Sakura was too busy interrogating her friend.

"I thought I was supposed to be the top of the ANBU interrogation team!" Ino exclaimed after Sakura's pestering.

Sakura's mischievous grin played across her pretty face. "I know you are, but you're allowing yourself to be attacked by _me._"

Ino sighed before throwing her hands up into the air. "There's nothing much to our relationship that you have to know."

"Have you gone past first or second base yet?**(1)**" Tenten asked while she stacked some dishes up in the picnic basket. Ino turned red at the question.

"Well?" Sakura prompted.

"We're getting to second base, but nothing serious yet," muttered Ino. The topic was dropped then when they heard Tenten splash back into the water.

"Come on you guys! It's only 4:00 pm; we should take advantage of the nice weather!" she called as she dove to touch the bottom of the deep lake. Hinata laughed and jumped in to join her friend. Ino sneakily shoved Sakura into the river but Sakura, having very alert senses, caught Ino's intention. It was too late as she tumbled down into the water. Ino was too busy laughing to pay attention to Sakura's hand as it shot out of the water to snatch her ankle and pull her down into the river beside her.

Hinata amused herself by chasing fish again, testing herself to see how fast she could go in the water. Tenten practiced some moves underwater with her kunai and Ino and Sakura raced against each other to see who would win.

The only sore spot that happened during that afternoon was when Sakura bumped her head against a rather nasty looking sharp rock. Her eyes were shot with pain for a moment before receding to a dull throbbing.

Finally, at around 5:30 pm, Ino decided that they should go back.

"That was great; we should do it more often," Sakura suggested as they were heading back.

"Yeah, a break like this is really good once in a while," Tenten added, checking to make sure that she brought back the same number of kunais and needles that she brought.

"Sakura! Ino! Tenten! Hinata!" A boyish, yet masculine voice sounded ahead of them.

Hinata instantly recognized the voice and a light blush stole over her cheeks. Noticing this, the other three assumed that it was Naruto. Sure enough, the spiky blond – haired male came barrelling from the gates of Konoha. His bright orange clothes were slightly rumpled and his sky blue eyes, normally filled with merriment and mischief, were coloured with worry and nervousness.

"Tsuande – sama wants us at her office immediately," Naruto's gaze swept from Sakura to Tenten to Ino to Hinata. His gaze softened slightly as they rested on Hinata's face.

"Did she say why?" Sakura asked as she dumped her stuff in her apartment which they had just arrived at. She motioned for the other girls to do the same.

"No, but she looked pretty grim," Naruto said.

The five of them took off right then. If Tsuande looked 'pretty grim', then that was bad news indeed. She only had that expression on when something really desperate or worrisome was going to happen.

They reached her office in thirty seconds and marched right in. The girls didn't pay any attention to their rumpled, unprofessional clothing.

The Goddaime sat her desk, agitation and regret clearly showing in her eyes.

"Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Naruto" Tsuande acknowledged them. "I have another mission for you five, Neji, and Shikamaru. I know it's so soon after your last mission, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, but I really have no choice right now." There was a knock from the closed door and Neji and Shikamaru filed in, their gazes level and grim.

They all gave the Hokage their complete attention.

"As you know, we might be going to war with the Sound village," Tsuande closed her tired eyes, "'Might' is a bit of an understatement. We're pretty much at the beginning of the war right now. All that's keeping the actual term 'war' from being used is me and the Otokage of the Sound village from signing a piece of paper saying that we're at war. Their new Otokage is pretty bent on going to war; he was apparently very devoted to the late Otokage of the Sound village."

Tsuande sighed, rubbing her eyes, "And you should probably know that their power, ninjas and alliances far outweigh ours. We have no hope of defeating them. I've persuaded the Water and Sand village to join us, but no one else will. You know the Sound village has many, many alliances with the other villages that are more powerful than us three combined."

Sakura nodded slowly. Things were adding up now. Her last mission with Tenten and Hinata was to retrieve these sacred scrolls and defeat any Sound ninjas that came their way. Usually they only attacked them if they were bothering them, but Tsuande had given them a flat order to kill any that got in the way.

"I've looked over our options and I've considered and debated against and for many of them with the other jounins and ANBU and the council. I have to tell you, I'm quite against this but we don't have any other choice right now. Either this has to be done or the Leaf village will be wiped out."

Tsuande sighed again, rubbing her tired eyes. The other elite ninjas stood at her attention, their posture rigid and expecting the worst. Shikamaru, being the smartest one of the group, had already figured out what the mission might be. He glanced at Sakura; if the mission was what he thought it would be, it would affect the cherry – blossomed hair girl the most.

Sure enough, when Tsuande gave them their next mission in a flat voice, Sakura stiffened and her mind instantly went blank.

"That's why your next mission is to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha village; _alive_."

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I know, a lot of Neji/Ten stuff going on (I can't help it; I love that pairing almost as much as I love Sak/Sas!) but more stuff focused on Sakura will happen soon. Tell me, is everyone in character here? I tried to make them sound more mature than they actually are in the anime. I know that I didn't include last names except 'Hyyuga', but that's the only one I kinda know. Well, I know Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee. The others I can probably look up on the internet but my computer's currently disconnected . .When I upload this, I'll be too lazy to search them up :P.

Yes, yes, yes, I know, it's another story. 'Ice and Fire' is currently on hiatus until the end of this week when my exams are over :dances around excitedly:. I'll be completely honest with you guys. My Inuyasha craze has worn off, and I'm facing a major writer's block regarding to 'Ice and Fire'. Plus the review to viewing ratio has got me really, really down. Around 50 000 people have looked at my story and only _around_ 55 reviewed. :( Can't blame me for being bummed about that.

'Masquerade' is also on hiatus. My FMA craze is still going, but I've recently gotten hooked onto Naruto fanfic. Actually, this hiatus shouldn't take long; I'm almost done the second chapter.

**Notes:**

**(1)**: When I mentioned 'first and second base', I'm also referring to first, second, third and home base. (Actually, I'm not even sure if there _is_ a home base O.o) but this is what they mean:

First base: Kissing, mutual touching

Second base: Slight groping, kissing

Third base: Heated kisses (making out), touching

Home base: Sex

Second and third base could be combined to make second base and home base could be bumped down to third base. There are different variations, but they are essentially this.

**EDIT:**

Fixed up a minor error. Thanks to Lady Inari for pointing it out :). Also, for the question of Sakura being blind, it will be explained in due time.

Tell me, is that leader of the Sand village called Kazekage or Otokage?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Sakura is one of the best ANBU ninjas and the best medic nin in all of Konoha. The extraordinary thing? She's blind. SakSas ShikaIno NarHin NejiTen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tsuande's mahogany eyes darted to gaze on Sakura's hardened face. She sighed. She knew that Sasuke was an extremely dangerous criminal now, and that sending his old friends, particularly Sakura and Naruto, wasn't the wisest decision, but she couldn't spare anyone else. Besides, if he was just a _little_ bit of the old Sasuke they once knew, perhaps they could talk some sense into him.

"Neji, Hinata, your Byakugan will be an asset to the team. You can sense chakra power and if I'm not mistaken, you can see charka holes and you can see through illusions, correct?" Tsuande averted her gaze her Sakura to the two Hyyugas. Both Neji and Hinata nodded solemnly. "Perfect, then if Sasuke wants to get ugly, you two can attack his weak chakra points."

"Shikamaru, you will be the team leader. _You_ will develop the strategy plans and anything else that you think is necessary." Shikamaru nodded his head once, his mind already whirring with ideas and plans.

"Ino, your skills as the head of the ANBU interrogation team will be needed once you capture Sasuke. Find out as much as you can on what crimes he has committed in the past. We need to find out how dangerous he is before we employ his skills," Tsuande ordered, gazing sharply at the blonde. The pale blue – eyed girl nodded, blue eyes growing icy. She would make Sasuke pay for hurting Sakura all those years.

"Tenten, your weapon skills are extraordinary and it says that you do taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. Your skills will be needed particularly on the battlefield if the time comes." Tenten narrowed her grim eyes. Fighting with _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was like a death wish, considering how he was trained under Orochimaru, but it couldn't be helped.

"Naruto and Sakura." Tsuande pursed her lips. Those two would have the hardest task out of the seven team members, "You two are his former team mates right?" Only Naruto nodded. "Then you should know Sasuke the best. If possible, talk some sense into him. If he should listen to anyone's reasoning, it would be you two."

_And perhaps seeing Sakura in her current state might move him,_ Tsuande thought as she glanced at the cherry blossom haired girl. The said girl had her mouth set in a grim line, her posture rigid. Tsuande would bet anything that if she saw those jade – green eyes, they'd be filled with several mixed emotions – and none of them would be happy ones.

"You leave tomorrow at dawn. You have one month to complete this mission. I would send more ANBU team members or jounins with you, but I can't spare any," Tsuande's eyes turned sharp as she looked on each individual face of each person.

"I must warn you, Sasuke will _not_ be the same when you find him. Doubtless, Orochimaru's underdog, Kabuto, will be there to stop you from taking Sasuke. Orochimaru will be busy elsewhere with the Sound village. Sasuke has been trained under Orochimaru's command. He will know forbidden techniques and his curse seal will grant him extra power. He might very well not care about hurting you, or even _killing_ you which is why I'm telling you all of this in advance so you _don't get killed._"

All seven ANBU ninjas stared solemnly at their Hokage. Hinata shifted her feet nervously, and Tenten had drawn out her favourite kunai; she was twirling it around her fingers, a habit she had never broken. Neji was as still as stone, Naruto's expression was one of deep fury mixed with sadness and pain and Shikamaru had an intense look on his face; no doubt already planning their approach to the Uchiha. Ino's eyes were downcast, thinking about something and Sakura's face was carefully blank, not letting anyone know what she was thinking.

"Now, several of my spies have spotted him near Konoha, but it's still indefinite," Tsuande said after shuffling through some papers. An empty sake bottle dropped to the ground with a clatter. "Oh, that's where it went," the woman murmured, not bothering to glance at it or even pick it up. "Ah, here it is," Tsuande lifted a piece of dark, navy blue cloth up.

Sakura's head jerked as she sensed the chakra on the cloth. _It's so familiar…_ she thought as she concentrated on it. Suddenly, she remembered. _This strange chakra was the one that I sensed in my apartment,_ Sakura realized with a start,_ it was old so I didn't really pay any attention to it._

"Tsuande – sama," Sakura suddenly spoke. Everyone jerked their head at the slim girl. No one had really expected her to speak, especially when they were on the topic of Sasuke. "Sasuke…he was _in_ Konoha a little while ago. I found old bits of his chakra in my apartment, but I didn't pay much attention to it until I sensed it again on that piece of cloth. I _know_ its Sasuke's. I've been his team mate for five years."

Tsuande looked grim. "How in the devil's name did he get past the guards? This is bad…if he could get in once, he could get in again and seriously hurt someone," Tsuande rubbed her temple. "Great, more trouble…" the blonde woman muttered. "I must also tell you one thing. Emotions will _not_ get in the way of this mission. This mission's objective is too important for your feelings to get involved," at this, Tsuande's eyes glanced at Sakura.

"You're dismissed."

With those two words, all seven jounins **(note)** were gone in a flash. A moment later, a blur was seen in front of Sakura's apartement. Four females stood there silently, contemplating on the information that was just given to them. The pink haired woman stepped forward and pulled out a key, quickly unlocking her door.

As Tenten, Hinata and Ino collected their things, they spoke in murmured tones.

"We could _die_ on a mission like this; and Sakura doesn't stand a chance!" Ino murmured fiercely as she checked that she had everything.

"What are you talking about? Sakura's blindness has never hindered her before," Tenten murmured back.

"I'm not talking about her blindness. After all these years, she's still in love with that bastard. How can she fight and defend herself from someone that she trusts, loves and cares for?"

"Easy, she doesn't let her emotions get in the way," a voice came from behind the three kunoichis. Ino jumped while Tenten whirled around, kunai in hand. Hinata was the only one who wasn't surprised.

Sakura smiled sadly at them. "It's true, I still love him and I still wait for him, but this mission decides if the hidden Leaf village will be destroyed or saved. I can't allow my feelings or emotions for him get in the way. It could cause our downfall," by this point, she was close to whispering, but her posture remained determined and purposeful.

As her three friends left, Sakura slumped over on her couch. She paused for a moment, making sure no strong light was filtering into the room, and hesitantly took off her blindfold.

Sakura's jade – green eyes, before so bright and filled with happiness, had been dulled by pain and longing. A cloudy look had stolen over the orbs, the smoky green indicating that she was blind. Sakura sighed, rubbing her fingers over her temples much like what Tsuande had been doing before.

Truthfully, Sakura's emotions had been in one, huge, complicated knot ever since Sasuke had left. Sure she was angry, betrayed, sad, hurt and confused, but that was to be expected if someone who you cared deeply left. She felt an ache of longing sometimes, and sometimes she just simply felt empty. Sakura had been over her emotions many times before, most times just simply mulling over them before one of her friends saved her from slipping deeper into the crevice she had made herself.

But she knew now that she loved him, pure and simple. Sure, it might be a roller coaster love, but it was love nonetheless.

Sighing once before tying the dark headband over her eyes neatly again, she got up and proceeded to her bedroom. She frowned. No doubt about it; he was here a while ago and the thought creeped and puzzled her. Why would be in her room of all places? Deciding to wonder about that later, she reached under her bed and took out her ANBU traveling pack.

She sighed. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to use it for a while, but missions like these usually popped up unexpectedly. She walked around her apartment, gathering everything that she would need for this trip. When she was done, she realized that she had totally missed dinner and her stomach was letting her know it.

Cooking and eating at her place was definitely out of the question for the moment. She hadn't been grocery shopping for a while and the only thing that she had left in the fridge was a glass of cold water and 'mystery meat'. Shuddering at the thought of eating that meat, Sakura quickly changed into more decent clothes before heading out.

Fixing her hair into a messy bun, she automatically headed towards Ino's flat. Sakura had grown more dependant on her friend ever since Sasuke had left; his leaving had left her like an abandoned puppy.

Sure enough, Ino swung the door open as if she was expecting Sakura. Sakura headed in and took off her shoes, leaving them in the usual place beside the door.

"Dinner will be ready in five," Ino called out form the kitchen. Sakura gave a one sided smile as she head into the kitchen to collect the cutlery and began to set them out on the small table.

Five minutes later, Ino came out carrying stir-fry noodles and set them on the table.

Sakura took a deep breath and a smile crept up her face. "Ino – chan, that smells really good!"

"Thanks! I found the recipe in a cookbook that I got in the library," Ino chirped as she ladled portions of the steaming noodles into the bowls that Sakura had set out. They began to eat silently, but it was a comfortable silence that shrouded them. Like many times before, Sakura helped clean up despite Ino's protests and headed out, making sure to thank her friend for the dinner.

Walking idly down the dirt path, Sakura turned her thoughts to what she had to do tomorrow. _Finish packing then sleep…then meet at the bridge. My ANBU uniform should be out of the wash by now and my mask is on my dresser. My katana…_ Sakura halted. Swearing under her breath, she performed a series of quick hand seals before disappearing in thin air.

She instantly reappeared in front of the weapon shop. Knocking hurriedly on it, a ruffled Tenten came into view and unlocked the door.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd forget about it," the brown haired girl said with a grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I almost did until I realized what I might need for tomorrow's mission."

"I'll go get it," Tenten hurried into the back room of the store. Sakura took the time to gaze at the assortment of weapons around her. Tenten ran the local weapons shop with the help of some of the people she hired. Since she sold most weapons, it was only obvious that Tenten was the weapon mistress but sometimes Sakura knew that she ordered specially made weapons just for herself from other countries.

Tenten came out, balancing a long, thin box.

"I took your measurements and had this one specifically made by me," Tenten said with another grin. "Oh yeah, I also made it so you can store some of your chakra in it so you know where it is and stuff." Tenten opened the box and took out a gleaming, smooth katana.

Sakura took it in her hands, practicing some moves with it. The thin sword sliced through the air cleanly, and the weight rested nicely in her hand. Focusing her senses on it, Sakura could make out the image in her mind. The steel was of the best quality she had seen in a while, and the handle was made for durability. The steel was somewhat odd…Sakura focused on it more until she identified it. She gasped.

"Tenten! How on earth did you manage to get a hold of blue steel?" Sakura turned to her friend who was watching the pink – haired kunoichi try out her new weapon.

Tenten shrugged, pleased that her friend liked her weapon, "I bought some a little while ago, but I never really had any use for them. Most people who wanted to buy the weapons made of blue steel here just wanted it so they could look tough. You know I don't sell something so valuable to those kinds of people," Tenten wandered to the side of the shop, picking up an exquisite set of kunais. She took one out and threw it across the room to Sakura.

Sakura caught it with ease, examining it. The kunai was so sharp that as she laid a strand of hair on it, it immediately split in two. It was slim for max speed and had a sturdy, strong, slim grip. Sakura whistled.

"This is really good Tenten."

"Thanks," Tenten accepted it back as Sakura tossed it to her. She placed it carefully along the other kunais. "It took me months to actually make this set properly. But the end result is very fine as you can see." Setting the box down on its shelf, Tenten strode back to the box.

"Here's your scabbard," Tenten handed Sakura the protective, hard covering for the katana. It had a light, pale blue and green snake pattern rising up on the side. The black gleam from the scabbard distantly reminded Sakura of Sasuke's onyx black eyes.

Sakura neatly and expertly slid the katana back into its scabbard. A smile, a very strange smile, lit up her face for a moment as she stared at the dangerous weapon in her hands. Then she reached into her pocket and withdrew some money.

"Here, I can't possibly _not_ pay you for this fine piece of work," Sakura told her friend. Tenten, knowing better than to argue, took it with a crooked grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura," Tenten waved to her friend as she left the store. Sakura waved back, but she didn't say anything.

Sakura walked silently home, her thoughts straying from one topic to another. The street was empty, understandably since everyone was probably in bed. The lone street lights flickered dimly, but Sakura didn't need it to 'see' everything. Her apartement was a little ways away, but Sakura didn't mind the long walk. In fact, she enjoyed it because it was one of the few peaceful moments that she could have to herself.

Unfortunately, that didn't last long. Sakura immediately sensed a chakra source radiating faintly from her left where the forest started. She was taking a side path because it was the quickest way back. She pretended that she didn't notice anything, keeping her posture relaxed and her face blank. Her new katana was strapped to her side, out of sight.

Sure enough, the target fell for her trick as Sakura felt the chakra source coming closer. She frowned, glad that she had a blindfold covering her eyes up. This chakra was familiar…and yet different. She remembered when the sudden chakra source appeared ten feet away from her.

_So Sasuke…after all these years, a bunshin is the best you can give me?_ Sakura thought wryly as the she heard the figure land a couple of feet in front of her. In one, single, quick, fluid motion, Sakura had her new katana out and pointing at the bunshin's throat.

"Speak quickly and get your business done with. I have matters to attend to," Sakura's voice was hard and monotonous. The bunshin's face was obscured by a large, straw hat on its head. The rest of its body was covered in a flowing, black cloak.

"Sakura," the name rolled off the bunshin's voice smoothly, "Such a pleasant surprise to see you after all of these years." Sakura suppressed a shudder. He even _sounded_ a bit like Orochimaru. But his voice…it sounded like _him_, except deeper and more masculine.

"Speak now or leave," Sakura stated again, her posture rigid and the katana still pointed at the throat of the bunshin. The bunshin didn't pay any attention.

"You still kept your hair fairly short after all of these years," the bunshin remarked, seeing Sakura's small, messy bun. Her bangs hung in her face, but it didn't bother her. "That blindfold…" Sakura tensed. "Why do you have it on?"

"Being surprising talkative today, aren't we Uchiha," Sakura said coldly, not answering the question. Suddenly, without any warning, Sakura sliced the head of the bunshin, not even coughing when it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Instead, she turned to the trees, towards the chakra source she had sensed earlier.

"Leave."

Sakura turned away, sheathing her weapon before continuing her walk as if nothing had happened. Sure enough, the chakra source lingered for a moment before darting away.

_Surely Sasuke could have a little more class than a bunshin,_ Sakura thought a little scornfully as she reached her apartment. It was around 9:45 pm, but she was still wide awake. The latest encounter with Sasuke had left her mind and heart skyrocketing and she couldn't help it.

_Five years is a long time. You could forget a lot of things about a person in five years,_ Sakura thought as she laid out her uniform and mask for tomorrow. She double checked her small backpack, making sure the kunais, shuriken, scrolls, poison needles, elemental tags, tranquilizers and her usual medic stuff were packed.

As soon as everything was set, Sakura took a quick ten minute shower despite the time and quickly changed into her pajamas. Not really in the mood to sleep at the moment, she slid onto her favourite blue recliner in her room. It was old, but comfy and overstuffed; just the way just like it.

Sakura placed her blindfold on the table beside her. Rubbing her eyes and sighing at the same time, she could only imagine the difficulties that she would face for the next month.

---

If you strained your ears and listened very, very, very carefully when all was silent at 6:45 am that morning, you could hear seven identical sharp breezes. And if you looked at the direction of the Konoha gates, just to the right, you would see seven figures suddenly standing there, all dressed in black attire with pouches adorning their legs or waists. Several carried backpacks and their white cat – like masks were held on one side or carried loosely in their hand.

Shikamaru unfurled a large map, which contained locations of the other hidden villages.

"Neji, Hinata, activate your Byakugan and Sakura, keep your senses alert. We split up in two groups, one going to the left, the other to the right," Shikamaru traced outlines on the map, "When we find him, make sure the other team knows." For the next fifteen minutes, Shikamaru went over battle plans, hearing and taking in input from his team mates.

"And lastly, we have to lure him away from Konoha if we're going to fight. We don't want anyone getting hurt," Shikamaru said before straightening up. Doing a quick series of hand seals, the map disappeared. Everyone put on their masks and their hoods before splitting up into their teams.

Sakura, Tenten and Neji instantly took off to the left. Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto and Ino took off to the right. Neji had activated his Byakugan and quickly took the lead. Tenten rolled her eyes, but stayed close behind. Sakura lagged a bit, but it wasn't because she was lazy or out of shape. It was because she was concentrating on Sasuke's chakra source.

The first day, no one had any luck but Sakura had found a very faint trail of chakra to follow. During the first week, they had followed that trail, but it seemed like they would never find him.

"Damn, he's become so much more elusive," Naruto cursed, flying from tree to tree.

"Wait," Tenten's voice stopped everyone. "If we want to find a missing nin, we have to think like one. Where do you think Sasuke could've lurked off to?" All of the ANBU members crouched on their branch, thinking. All seven members looked identical because of their similar black clothing and mask. It was surprisingly Hinata who spoke.

"Perhaps to the Sound village? I know that Orochimaru was supposedly in league with the Sound village, and if Sasuke has been training under him, wouldn't it make sense for him to follow his master?" Even thought Hinata lost her habit of stuttering, her voice was still quiet but everyone heard her perfectly.

There was a moment of silence as everyone contemplated her words. Sakura strained her memory back to her gennin and chuunin days, when they were still partners. _He liked to be alone sometimes…but when he wanted to train, he usually trained with Naruto,_ Sakura thought, _I remember watching them once. Sasuke had sure set an awful lot of…_

"Traps," Sakura spoke suddenly, remembering. "Traps. Naruto, remember when he liked to train with you back in our gennin and chuunin days?" Naruto nodded, "I remember watching you guys once. Sasuke had set up a whole bunch of traps, and I remember distinctly one trap designed so it masked your chakra trail with a different one."

Naruto groaned, "How could I have been so stupid? I remember following that trail for hours, trying to track him down but he never showed up. Eventually, he got so bored that he had gone back to the Uchiha mansion."

"But I remember Sasuke telling me how to break that particular jutsu. Let me see if I remember it correctly," Naruto shut his bright blue eyes behind the mask and concentrated. Doing a series of complicated hand seals, he muttered some words and immediately, Sasuke's true chakra source came out full blast to hit Sakura.

Before she could do anything about it though, she instantly recognized the genjutsu trap set out. _Heh, a double trap_, she thought as she coolly performed some hand seals of her own. She quickly got rid of the genjutsu just in time to see a hurricane of weapons raining down on them. Pulling out her katana, she blocked and dodged each weapon with ease and long practice, hearing the clang of metal meeting metal as her team mates pulled out their own weapons to defend themselves.

Even after the barrage of weapons had stopped, everyone was still tense. Instantly recognizing Sasuke's form in the distant, she took off in his direction, everyone else following behind her. They flew from tree to tree, making no sound whatsoever. They were just black blurs, speeding off to their target.

_He's gotten so much faster,_ Sakura thought as she struggled to catch the Uchiha. Jounins were fast, ANBU had to be even faster so if Sakura, one of the best ANBU members, was struggling to keep up with a missing nin then he was fast indeed.

Eventually they lost him and everyone was tired from traveling all week with hardly any rest. When dark fell, they broke camp and discussed their plans in hushed murmurs. They made sure to keep their masks on in case Sasuke or Orochimaru saw them. Some members of the team were weaker in one battle skill then the others, such as Shikamaru with genjutsu, making them easy prey for the two missing nins if they wanted to pick them off one by one. Shikamaru drew out his map again and traced their pursuit along the rough paper.

"If my calculations are correct, then we're heading towards the Sound village," Shikamaru murmured.

"He's been leading us all along," Tenten growled, her grip tightening on her kunai. She sat down with a thump and drew out her own katana and started to polish it.

"Maybe we should thank him for that," Sakura said, her fingers going over the map. Each village had a different Braille pattern for Sakura's sensitive fingers to recognize. "I have a feeling that he won't go without a fight, and since he's heading _away_ from Konoha, then we don't have to worry about leading him away."

Ino sighed. "And here I was, hoping he'd be reasonable. Well, I don't suppose anything less of Sasuke – kun." Shikamaru's eye twitched behind his mask. The friendly suffix that was tacked onto the dark haired nin's name irritated him.

They quickly sorted out the night time watches and everyone went to bed except Hinata, who had the first watch.

All was silent, save for the crackling of the fire and the soft breeze that rustled the leaves on the branches of trees. Hinata kept her mask on, just in case and she kept still, so not to attract any unwanted attention.

There was a rustle behind her and she immediately whirled around, kunai in hand.

"It's only me," a soft voice called. Hinata relaxed slightly. It was only Naruto.

The blond – haired ninja came and sat down beside her.

"I couldn't sleep, and I thought you might like the company," he murmured, throwing a stick into the dying fire. Naruto took off his mask and revealed sky blue eyes with three whiskers etched into each side of his face. He grinned at Hinata. "It's a nice night out neh?"

"Hai…it's so peaceful…" Hinata whispered, also taking off her mask albeit hesitantly. Her pearl white eyes stared up to the clear, starry sky. She sighed. This scene might've been romantic if they were under different circumstances. But they were hunting someone…and possibly being hunted.

They were silent, each thinking their own thoughts.

"Neh, Hinata," Naruto spoke softly, "… do you think Sasuke will be the same when we find him? Do you think he'll question Sakura's…state?"

Hinata glanced at the man beside her. He was slouched over, staring into the fire.

"I don't know Naruto – kun," she replied just as softly, "But he will wonder about Sakura. He cared for her you know…a lot more than he let anyone on. If he finds out that she's…" Hinata didn't finish her sentence, just letting it trail off. If there were spies around, then she didn't want to spill her friend's secret.

"Sasuke cared for Sakura?" Naruto questioned the dark black/indigo – haired girl. "He always said that she was annoying and weak…"

"You didn't see him when he was training," Hinata laid down on her back, staring fully up into the starry sky. She traced the big dipper with her finger as she contemplated on what she was going to say. "…I used to go into the forest sometimes to train myself. Sometimes I would encounter Sasuke – kun when he was training also. He would always mutter to himself to train harder so he could protect Sakura."

Naruto was silent, his bright eyes focused on the petite girl beside him. "Sasuke – bastard…" he muttered as he thought back to the day when he found Sakura knocked out on a lone street bench. When she woke up, he had already gathered and guessed what had happened.

Hinata stayed silent. She felt slightly drowsy as the warmth of the flickering fire and the cool summer air lulled her. She frowned, shifting this way and that. She was laying on rocky dirt, not exactly the most comfortable mattress in the world.

Naruto saw her dilemma and solved it immediately. "Here Hinata," he placed a gentle hand on her arm and pulled her into his lap. He spread his legs so she could settle in between and lay her head onto his chest. Hinata blushed at their intimacy, but she was feeling too tired to protest. Her Byakugan had really worn her down after about a week of using it nonstop.

She rested her head and back against Naruto's chest and glanced up at him. He smiled, assuring her that he didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed up at the stars with her.

---

Morning came quickly and they packed up and left just as the few rays of light started to spread across the forest.

Sakura was ready first, wearing her usual black clothes and cat mask. Her katana was strapped onto her side and her small backpack was on her back. Her leg pouch was filled with poison needles and kunais. She wore black gloves with a small emergency dagger hidden at the wrist. Under her mask, she wore her black blindfold and a black lower mask, much like Kakashi wore **(1)**.

Tenten and Neji finished soon after, both also carrying katanas. Tenten's was more worn down with use, but it was still in good condition. Neji was dressed in black with a hood over his hair and his mask in place. He bandaged his right leg and arms in case someone tried to attack him there. Her slight lavender – white eyes were barely visible through the eyeholes of his mask.

Tenten hurried around, agitated about something. "Neji, Sakura, have either of you seen my hair ribbons?"

"You still wear them after all of these years?" Neji asked, slightly surprised. He knew in the back of his mind that she did, but it was more like a slight noticing.

"Of course. They're my lucky hair ribbons," Tenten replied, not really looking at the person she was replying to. She rummaged through her bag before triumphantly holding up two pearl grey hair ribbons. She expertly and quickly threaded them through her buns before throwing her hood over her hair.

"Tenten, you dropped this," Ino handed the kunoichi a dropped shuriken. Tenten brightened.

"Thanks Ino. I was counting my shuriken yesterday and I was missing one." She stuffed it quickly into her pack and got up. "Where are Naruto and Shikamaru?"

"Shika's puzzling over something on his map and Naruto's still changing," Ino said, who had checked on the two before she came over to the group.

"Naruto slept in again?" Sakura asked, drawing her hood over her head so it covered her distinctive pink hair.

"Yeah, he did," Ino replied, rolling her eyes behind her mask. She fiddled with her hair, unsure on how she should tie it. Tying it in its usual high ponytail would cause problems with her hood. In the end, she just settled for a low ponytail.

Naruto joined them a couple of minutes later, still hurriedly throwing his hood over his bright blond hair. "Sorry! I-"

"-slept in again," everyone finished his sentence off. Naruto blinked.

"Yeah. How did you know what I was going to say?" Everyone sighed. He could still be so dense.

"Naruto, you forgot your mask," Hinata quietly pointed out. Naruto slapped his forehead.

"I forgot. Thanks Hinata," Naruto quickly thanked her as he drew out his mask from his pack. Putting it on quickly, he exclaimed, "Let's get going!"

"We can't. Shikamaru still isn't here with us," Ino sighed, "I'll go fetch him."

She stalked over to Shikamaru's tent and drew aside the front. "Shika…" Ino called softly. The man was sitting on his sleeping bag, fully changed but not packed up. A map was spread in front of him. "Come on, we're leaving soon."

"Ino, have you heard of the village called the Star village **(2)**?" Shikamaru asked his girlfriend suddenly.

Ino was slightly taken aback. "No, why? Is there a problem?"

"Well, according to this map, the Star village is pretty close to the Sound village. We have no clue if their neutral or if they're with or against the Sound village," Shikamaru muttered, rolling the map and his sleeping bag. Packing up his things in a matter of seconds, he and Ino emerged from the tent and started to quickly take the thin tent down. They were done in five minutes, but the way Naruto was impatiently tapping his foot, it felt like ten.

"Finally! What were you doing Shikamaru?" Naruto asked his friend as he snapped on his mask.

"Checking out the map," the leader quickly explained about the Star village problem to everyone.

Neji frowned under his mask. "I think I remember my mom telling me tales of the Star village. They're a small community, nothing we can't handle, although I hear that the few ninjas that they do have are exceptional with their use of chakra."

Naruto frowned. _These people sound awfully familiar…_ he thought pensively, being quiet for once.

"You told me about the Star village once, didn't you Neji?" Tenten spoke up, "Wasn't there a star that fell down there a long time ago? It was completely made of chakra except for the very center where an actual star burns. It's said to be the most powerful source of chakra and that star ninja training requires sacrifices of some sort…" she trailed off.

"They have star training held every couple of years," Sakura spoke up. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "I read it in one of Tsuande –sama's scrolls. It's true, sacrifices are needed and the pain is so excruciating that not many survive, hence the few number of ninjas. They shape their chakra like summoning animals or manipulate them so it acts like telekinesis. Little is known about that village, but like Neji – kun said, I don't think they're a threat to us."

Shikamaru nodded. "Don't attack them then unless in self – defense or if they decided that they join with Orochimaru or the Sound village." At that, all seven ANBU members took off, leaving no trace that they had been there.

Sakura was in the lead, Neji and Hinata close behind. Sakura because she could sense Sasuke's location the best and Neji and Hinata because their Byakugan could sense everything else. Tenten followed closely behind to back them up in case weapons came their way and Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru backed them up in a formation of a loose ring.

Slowly, they traveled out of the forest and into a dry, volcanic landscape. Sakura paused as she leapt from rock to rock. _A chakra whirlwind?_ She thought, slightly baffled as she sensed a strange source up ahead. There was no other way to describe it. It was chakra spun into one, huge, wild hurricane.

"There are weapons in it too," Neji murmured in her ear, knowing that she couldn't sense them with the huge amount of chakra enveloping them.

"And Sasuke right in the middle," Sakura gritted her teeth. _What a warm welcome you give us Sasuke – kun._

"Tenten," Shikamaru ordered, but it was unnecessary. Tenten had already shot ahead of them, drawing out various weapons and scrolls. She flung several shuriken and kunai into the fray, making sure to attach some chakra strings to them first.

Tenten grunted as the forceful blast of the hurricane knocked her weapons aside. Picking them up and controlling them with her chakra strings, she flung them back at the hurricane but first waiting patiently for a weapon embedded in the whirling mass came by. Maneuvering her weapon expertly, Tenten managed to knock out most of the weapons save for the needles which were too fast and too small for her to knock out.

Ino threw a kunai into the fray, an exploding tag attached to the end. It blew up as soon as it hit the mass of swirling chakra, effectively knocking out most of the needles.

Sakura could see Sasuke's form in her mind and narrowed her eyes. His spiky black hair had grown in the same style and his Konoha headband had a scratch through it. He wore dark blue clothing with a black cloak and bandages wrapped around his right arm and left leg. His mocking smile told her that he thought they were just playing a game. A silly, weak, useless game.

A sudden blast of chakra expelled from the raven – haired nin's body, and the hurricane blasted out. Ino and Naruto were knocked back, hitting the rocky, jagged rocks. Ino's side was impaled by a particularly sharp rock but Naruto was ok. Shikamaru was instantly by Ino's side.

"Are you ok?" he asked his girlfriend quietly. Naruto had leapt back up and rejoined the battle when he saw that Shikamaru would help Ino.

Ino hissed painfully, "It's only a scratch." She ripped a small portion of her black ANBU cloak off and tied it around her midsection to help stop the flow of blood. "Come on, I think the rest of the gang needs our help." She braced a hand against a large rock beside her and made to stand up. Her knees buckled under the unexpected pain that shot through her side. Shikamaru rushed forward to help her, gently supporting the thin blonde.

"Ino, just sit down for a moment," Shikamaru murmured, "Sakura and the others won't die if we're not there. Remember, Neji's second in command so he can just take control from here."

Reluctantly, Ino nodded. Years of impatience and learning things the hard way taught her accept things and let things go according to plan. Lying back down on the rock, she winced and clutched her side as she felt the blood seeping through. Shikamaru stayed by her side so in case anybody came their way, he could protect her.

The dust cleared, but Sakura could already sense Sasuke's form perfectly. Leaping up into the high of the canyon rocks, out of sight, she observed the scene below her. Her ANBU mask tilted as she angled her head for a better look. She hated not being able to help her team mates, especially in a time like this but it was part of Shikamaru's attack plan. Since Sakura was a medic nin, it made sense for her to stay out of the way and tend to the wounded, but since she was also a strong, able and powerful ninja, she could be used for long distant attacks and backup.

Tenten landed a close to Sakura, just a couple ledges below the pink – haired kunoichi. Her position was so that her long distant weapon attacks would have a more powerful, explosive effect. Hinata, Neji, Naruto were the only ones left standing there. Originally, Ino and Shikamaru were supposed to have joined them but with Ino's wound, that wasn't possible.

"This is pathetic," Sasuke spoke first, his gaze sweeping across the three figures in front on him before darting up to look at Tenten. Sakura had effectively hid her chakra source, her chakra control excellent. Since she had to hide herself so that people as sharp as her wouldn't know, she was virtually invisible.

"Just this? Just six of you, one of you injured?" Sasuke muttered, as if insulted by the fact that Tsuande had thought so few ninja could bring him down.

"Insulted Uchiha?" Neji shot back coolly. No one gave away Sakura's position.

"Actually, I am," Sasuke murmured as he suddenly disappeared in front of their eyes. Hinata and Neji both had their Byakugan activated and dodged Sasuke's lighting fast attack, but Naruto wasn't so lucky. He got brushed on his right arm, but it was still enough of an impact to send him skidding backwards.

"Rising Twin Dragon jutsu," Sakura heard Tenten murmur as the brown – haired kunoichi summoned her weapons. Expertly sending down katanas, maces, spiked balls, kunais, shuriken, needles and god only knows what else, Tenten provided distraction for her team.

Sasuke looked bored as he dodged the storm of deadly weapons. Sakura could sense his speed as he wove his way around the weapons. What he wasn't expecting was the second wave of nearly invisible needles. Half of them were poisoned, the other half aimed for his vital spots.

Sasuke glared his onyx black eyes. Avoiding them was much harder, even with the Sharingan activated. He danced around the thin needles, keeping an eye on his three enemies. Neji had moved out his line of sight, but Hinata and Naruto were still in front of him.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" Naruto yelled, multiple copies of him appearing everywhere. Above them, Sakura sighed ever so softly. _Really Naruto, can't you think of anything more creative?_

"_Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!_ (Dragon Fire Technique)" The Narutos yelled, fire issuing from the mouth of each bunshin. Soon, a flaming fire wall shot up around Sasuke, creating a solid, burning wall.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked slightly.

"Idiot."

Quickly, so quickly that Sakura couldn't even keep up with him, Sasuke performed a multitude of hand seals before shouting, "_Suiton Suijinheki!_ (Water Barrier Wall)" Water shot out of nowhere to surround the missing nin, driving back Naruto's fire wall. Finally, the water just doused the whole of the fire, leaving nothing but smoke.

"What?" Naruto muttered. He realized too late that Sasuke wasn't even there in the middle anymore. He had gone directly to the weakest member of the three squad group – Hinata.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled, hoping to attract her attention to the oncoming danger. But Hinata was prepared. Her Byakugan was activated and she caught Sasuke's punch in time. What she wasn't expecting was his lower leg to come up and kick her _hard_ in the thigh. She skidded back from the impact, wincing. She already felt a bruise coming on.

Sasuke straightened up and smirked. "So the Hyyuga heiress has gotten stronger. Not by much though." He disappeared again and reappeared so quickly behind Hinata that she had no time to react. "Too bad that you're still so weak." The dark – haired nin murmured in her ear before blasting her forward towards sharp rocks with a powerful punch.

"Hinata!" Naruto flew in the way and dug his feet in as the impact of Hinata hit him. "Hinata, are you alright?" Hinata looked bad already. Her mask was still on, but her hair was sticking out in limp strands. Her black clothes were ripped in several parts and Naruto could see that moving her wasn't the best idea. Sasuke had attacked the spine, knowing that if he hit correctly, he could disable her for the rest of the fight.

"Go Naruto," Neji commanded, suddenly appearing beside his team mate. "Take her up." Naruto, knowing what the second – in command leader meant, leapt up towards Sakura.

"Uchiha," Neji muttered. "What a disgrace you've become."

"Disgrace? This is power you're seeing," Sasuke smirked. Wasting no time, he did some quick hand seals and yelled, "Illusion Harmony!" Instantly, blackness covered Neji's sight and before he could react or even sense them, chains shot down and up from nowhere to grip his arms and legs. A burning, ripping feeling spread throughout Neji's body, making him feel like his was being melted or ripped apart. Gritting his teeth and determined no to scream, he dragged his arms together and grasped his hands together in one seal. Murmuring, "Kai!" the genjutsu disappeared in time for him to see that Tenten was engaging Sasuke on a one to one battle.

_How are Shikamaru and Ino doing?_ Neji thought as he got up. He glanced at the spot and saw that Sakura had already tended to Ino's wounds, but the two were fighting someone. _Kabuto_, Neji instantly recognized the silver – haired figure. The two looked like they were holding up fine on their own and decided to leave them unless they really needed his help.

Neji quickly joined the battle between Tenten and Sasuke. Tenten drew out a scroll, biting down on her thumb so it drew blood. Quickly, she drew her bleeding finger across the scroll and summoned the water beast, Umibōzu (3). The huge, snake/worm – like creature rose and struck Sasuke on her command. Sasuke dodged the attack, but not the crater effect that came after. The creature rose its head up and struck again.

"Hakke Kusho! (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)" Neji shoved a huge, powerful blast of chakra against Sasuke's dodging form, forcing the nin to stop and brace himself against the enormous blast. Giving Tenten an opening, she directed her water beast to attack the distracted dark – haired nin and threw poisoned needles into the fray.

When the dust cleared, the water snake was still there, waiting for Tenten's command. Neji was panting; that technique required a lot of chakra. Sasuke? He was standing right in the middle of the entire thing, grinning like a maniac. Slowly, a crack made its way along his cheek. More cracks appeared and a section of his face caved in, the sand slowly disintegrating.

"_Suna bunshin no jutsu_ (Sand Clone)," Naruto muttered, having rejoined them on the field. Tenten let her water beast go, the water trickling down into the dry ground. The technique required a lot of chakra for the summoning and to keep it binded together by her chakra. "I got the idea from Gaara of the Desert," Sasuke's voice came from seemingly nowhere. The three ANBU members whipped their heads around, trying to catch the source of the sound.

Suddenly, Sasuke's hand shot up from the rocky, hard, dry ground to grip Naruto's foot.

"Hmph, you're getting slow dobe," Sasuke's cold voice emanated from the ground. Sakura couldn't sense what Sasuke had done, but whatever it was, it was powerful. Naruto was sent flying into the air, his ANBU mask slipping off and crashing onto the ground.

"Dobe, you haven't changed a bit," Sasuke emerged from the ground, dust floating down in his wake. A large crater was created around him. Naruto flipped over so he faced Sasuke and skidded down to his feet.

Neji and Tenten raced over to Shikamaru and Ino, who were having a very bad time with Kabuto. Ino had finally collapsed; the wound that Sakura had closed had reopened thanks to Kabuto's attacks. She had also sustained many more cuts and bruises, and Sakura was sure she could sense a broken left arm. Shikamaru was doing better, but not by much. Kabuto's strength and speed outmatched the weary leader, who was barely holding his own.

Hinata winced as she got up. Sakura had done some quick healing on her, but she still felt battered and sore. She quickly leapt down to help Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru and Neji. Sakura fidgeted. She _hated_ being useless, being the weak link in the group. She had specific orders from both Neji and Shikamaru saying that she was to remain up there to tend to the wounded unless they absolutely, seriously needed help. A medic nin such as herself, Sakura could understand their reasoning but that didn't mean she didn't hate it less.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he rushed headlong to the still ninja. "You bastard! Do you have any idea what we had to go through when you left?" More Sound ninjas had joined the fray, but surprisingly, everyone left Sasuke and Naruto alone. Naruto engaged Sasuke in a furious taijutsu styled fight.

"Do you know how much we missed you? How much we thought that you'd come back?" Naruto was blindingly fighting Sasuke now, who had switched onto defense in order to dodge his ex – friend's furious attacks.

"Did you know that so many people cared for you, even though you were the 'Ice Cube'?" Naruto yelled, pouring out years of hurt, pain and anger. "Did you know how much your leaving hurt us?"

Naruto kicked Sasuke so hard in the ribs, that he swore that some of the bones cracked.

"Hn, I don't care," Sasuke replied coldly to Naruto's ranting.

He ran swiftly to his friend and was about to slash a kunai across the blonde's throat when Naruto cried out, "Do you know how much your leaving hurt _Sakura?_"

Sasuke froze upon hearing his old team mate's name. The kunai now just at Naruto's neck, ready to cut and press into the tender flesh. A sudden image of Sakura's face flashed in his mind. He could still recall the tears and the pleading in her jade – green eyes as she confronted him when he started out to leave Konoha. Cursing himself for hesitating when he was on the verge of a kill, Sasuke flipped back and out of range of Naruto.

"Time to end this foolishness," Sasuke muttered as he gripped his right arm down. Slowly, swirling chakra enveloped his right hand and lighting streaks came down to collect in his palm. A blue, dangerous ball grew and enveloped his hand, composed entirely of chakra and lightning.

At the same time, Naruto drew his right hand back and collected his own chakra. A bright blue ball of swirling chakra grew and shook in his hand.

At the same moment, both ninja whipped out their hands.

"_Chidori!_" Sasuke yelled, his hair blowing back from the impact of his attack.

"_Rasengan!_" Naruto yelled, his black hood whipping back and revealing his normal, spiky blond hair.

Sakura knew it even before the two men started their attacks. _Hinata – chan and everyone else are too close!_ Sakura thought, _they'll be killed at this rate!_ Seeing no other option, Sakura did some quick hand seals and instantly reappeared at the center, right between Sasuke and Naruto. Nether saw her; their attacks were already blasting full speed towards the other.

Slapping her hands and fingers into one sign, Sakura yelled out a jutsu that Tsuande had taught her. A small, but powerful glow surrounded Sakura. Her chakra molded into a dome shape around the petite girl and she reinforced the layer with even more layers; truly, this was the ultimate shield. The impact of both the Rasengan and Chidori was enough to make her stagger, but her concentration didn't waver even when it hit her shield.

Her shield cracked, but it held. The impact of both attacks sent a massive blast throughout the surrounding area, but Sakura knew that the damage would've been much worst if she hadn't stopped and intervened.

Very, achingly slowly, the dust cleared and Sakura could sense their forms. Sasuke and Naruto were still standing, surprisingly, but they both looked worse for wear. Ino had taken coverage under a particularly large rock and missed most of the damage. Hinata and Neji had performed their _Hakkesho Kaiten_, managing to veer off most of the impact. Tenten and Shikamaru had just braced themselves, managing to make it through but they were both panting and in need of a break.

The Sound nins were totally unprepared for this kind of attack; half of them were blown away and torn to pieces by the jagged, sharp rocks. The others braced themselves and hoped for the best, but they got hit and torn at by flying pieces of debris. Unsurprisingly, Kabuto was still standing there, unharmed but had sweat dripping down his temple and he was panting for breath.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and waited for the dust to clear. _That idiot. I should've known that he'd use his Rasengan against me._

_Did I get him?_ Naruto wondered as he panted, waiting for the dust to clear. Suddenly, he saw a form up ahead that definitely did _not_ look like Sasuke. _NO! Sakura – chan! Don't tell me…_

The dust finally cleared enough for Sasuke to see a form ahead of them. He narrowed his eyes, his Sharingan sharpened. _This isn't Naruto. This chakra is different…_

Sakura let her dome dissolved as soon as the impact was over. She felt dust prick at her eyes and she stopped. _What happened? _She felt around her face and felt her gloved fingers touch her bare skin. _Ah, the power of the impact must've knocked the mask off my face. It probably brought my blindfold along with it._ It didn't matter. The sun had gone, and even if it was there, Sakura knew that the sun wouldn't affect her eyes too much. The sun only hurt her eyes a little, enough to make her eyes slip deeper into uselessness, but Sakura didn't care. Her eyes were already useless but it didn't matter.

Whipping out her katana, Sakura faced Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto froze upon seeing their pink – haired team mate.

"Sasuke, it's been a while neh?"

Sakura opened her cloudy green eyes and Sasuke felt shock shoot right through him.

_She's blind…_

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** :D I know, evil of me to end it here neh? Actually, I rather liked this chappie but I'm sorry if I got any info wrong or if the fighting scenes sucked. I don't have much experience writing fighting scenes so I was kinda guessing.

Is Sasuke in character here? I know that years with Orochimaru might make him sound a bit like the snake sannin, but I still wasn't sure if he sounded at least a _little_ like the Sasuke we know. I also know that Orochimaru can only take a vessel once every three years, and that Sasuke is still… well… Sasuke after five. The reason behind that is because Orochimaru wants Sasuke to obtain the _Mangekyō Sharingan_, and the only way you can get that is when you kill your best friend – this case it's Naruto. And you can see, Naruto's still alive. It wouldn't work if Orochimaru had already taken over his body because he doesn't _have_ any friends . . 

A bit of Naruto/Hinata fluff for everyone!

Oh yeah, the defence jutsu that Sakura used to counterattack the Chidori and Rasengan was made up. So, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!

**Notes:**

**Note - ** ANBU are basically jounins that are on a much higher level than other jounins. I wasn't sure if people were going to get confused when I called the ANBU 'jounin' because some people view them as different categories.

**(1)** – Go to this link to see what I mean: http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 14211899/ (Please note that this art is **NOT** done by me.)

**(2)** – There IS a thing called the Star village. It's a relatively small place, which is why many people don't know of it. It comes in _around_ episode 150. Maybe a little further, maybe not. I'm sorry if I screwed any information about them up; some parts I had to make up due to lack of knowledge.

**(3)** – Umibōzu: Amachi used this summon to terrorize the Sea Country. It was defeated by Uzumaki Naruto, with the help of Gamabunta. Umibōzu itself is nothing more than water that has been gathered and held together by chakra and the Summoning Technique. However, that means it is virtually indestructible, unless it is completely evaporated. These events happened only in the Naruto anime, so they're generally not seen as canon. Umibōzu is named after a legendary Japanese sea monster. (This info is copied from http/ en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ ListofNarutosummons #Umib.C5.8Dzu)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Sakura is one of the best ANBU ninjas and the best medic nin in all of Konoha. The extraordinary thing? She's blind. SakSas ShikaIno NarHin NejiTen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Warning:** Sakura and Sasuke (and possibly Naruto) might be a little OOC. Other characters (such as Hinata) may be OOC as well.

-Last chapter-

Whipping out her katana, Sakura faced Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto froze upon seeing their pink – haired team mate.

"Sasuke, it's been a while neh?"

Sakura opened her cloudy green eyes and Sasuke felt shock shoot right through him.

_She's blind…_

---------------------------------------------------------

The younger Uchiha didn't respond.

"Sakura! What did we say about our plan?" Naruto's hyperactive voice called out to the woman.

"That I wouldn't intervene unless necessary. Your idiotic attacks would've killed everyone else; including Hinata – chan," Sakura added the last part softly, knowing that it would have a greater impact on Naruto if he knew that his attack would kill the petite Hyyuga heiress.

"You're blind."

The blunt statement from the dark – haired nin came from nowhere. Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"No shit Sherlock," she responded coolly.

"How?"

"If you didn't leave Konoha, you would know," came the vague answer.

"…" Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't attack. He simply stood there, staring at his former team mate.

"Well Uchiha? I'm sure you're just _dying_ to kill us, especially Naruto," Sakura jibed the man coldly, "The _Mangekyō Sharingan_ can only be obtained when you kill your best friend."

"You've been studying," Sasuke murmured before disappearing in thin air. Sakura didn't panic. She sensed his chakra source and whipped her katana in a defensive position as Sasuke's kunai came crashing down from nowhere. She hissed in anger. She shoved the katana away from him in one sweep, also succeeding in knocking him backwards with wild force. Sasuke skidded along the ground with his feet for at least ten seconds before coming to a stop.

"Don't underestimate me," Sakura muttered coldly.

Sasuke said nothing but did a series of quick hand seals. Sakura felt darkness invade her mind and she felt a driving power of insanity taking over. Not losing her calm, Sakura clasped her hands in one seal and yelled, "_Kai!"_ before rushing towards the surprised Uchiha, katana held dangerously in front of her.

"Genjutsu has almost no effect on me, did you know that?" Sakura said pleasantly, as if she was talking to Tenten or Ino about the weather. "Oh silly me, you wouldn't have known this unless you stayed in Konoha." Releasing years of pain and hurt, Sakura thrust her katana _hard_ against Sasuke, who had no choice but to jump back to avoid being impaled.

"Sakura, calm down," Sasuke ordered, his Sharingan eyes fading rapidly back into his normal, onyx eyes.

"I've been calm for years Sasuke," Sakura murmured dangerously. Sasuke and Naruto noticed a distinct lack of the normal '-kun' suffix at the end.

Naruto gulped at the sudden gleam in Sakura's eyes. He backed away, knowing that this one fight was the one she had been longing to do for years. He kept an eye on the two in front of him, in case Sakura needed his help and his other eye on the battle with Kabuto and the Sound nin.

Suddenly, Sakura thrust one fist against the dry, rocky ground, creating an enormous earthquake effect that headed directly to Sasuke. He jumped up to avoid it, but it left him vulnerable.

"_Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!_ (Dragon Fire Technique)" Sakura yelled, a steady stream of fire streaming from her mouth. She aimed deliberately near Sasuke, intending only to torch him, not fry him. Sasuke's eyes widened at the oncoming attack and had no choice but to shield himself using his kunai to slice through the fire.

Landing, but wincing at the burn that seared across his left arm, Sasuke rushed towards Sakura, doing hand seals so rapid that it appeared like a blur.

_She's stronger…_ he thought as he muttered his ninjutsu. "_Mikazuki no mai_ (Dance of the Crescent Moon)!" Instantly, a double copy of Sasuke appeared and they split up, one to the left, the other to the right. Both drew out their own gleaming katanas and flew straight to the blind girl.

Sakura didn't panic, although in this kind of situation, she knew that she should've. Two extremely dangerous nin were heading straight towards her, katanas in hand. She didn't move, but waited for the right time. At the last possible millisecond, she jumped and soared upwards, leaving the two katana – wielders to clash against each other.

Unfortunately, Sasuke had been expecting that and both he and his clone jumped up after her. Sakura's cloudy – green eyes widened in panic as she felt the chakra sources coming up after her. Quickly, the two chakra sources flew up and came parallel to her.

Sasuke and his clone slashed his katana at Sakura. For one fraction of a second, he hesitated.

_Why am I hesitating?_

Ferociously, he ripped his katanas across her slim body, feeling something like guilt gnaw at him deep inside. His own eyes widened as the body ripped in two before transforming into a log.

"_Kawarimi no jutsu_ (Body Substitute Skill)," Sasuke muttered, his clone now gone. His jet – black eyes gleamed dangerously before fading into the blood – red eyes of the Sharingan with the three black commas swirling. He quickly spotted Sakura near the ground.

Sheathing his katana in a single, fluid motion, Sasuke began to do hand seals. In an instant, he disappeared in a blur. He landed right in front of Sakura, but he wasn't prepared for the sudden mud slide that came crashing his way.

"_Doton, Doryuu Taiga_ (Earth Element; Moving Land River)!" Sakura muttered as she felt Sasuke's chakra source abruptly land in front of her. Summoning a huge amount of mud from the ground, she blasted it towards Sasuke. He was swept away, unable to withstand the forceful power of the mud. He came to a slow halt as the mud came to level ground, but he couldn't move; the mud was packed too tightly around him.

"_Doton, Doryuudan_ (Earth Element; Earth Dragon Missile)!" Sakura muttered again, beginning the three step earth attack that Tsuande had taught her. Since the attacks cost so much chakra and energy, she didn't dare try it out too much, but Sakura was sure that she wasn't overdoing it. A large, dragon shaped creature formed of the mud rose up and opened its deadly jaws. Missiles began to fire towards the helpless Uchiha. Sakura attached chakra strings to the missiles so they wouldn't hurt Sasuke… at least not too much.

"_Karyuudan_(Fire Element; Fire Dragon Missile)!" Sakura murmured the last part of the three step attack. Fire spat out of her mouth to engulf the missiles, forming a more powerful and more deadly fire wall then Naruto had made. Releasing her earth dragon, Sakura made her way over to the huge mud/fire mess that she created; all with the famous Uchiha Sasuke in the middle.

Sakura parted the fire with a wave of her hand, letting the fire close back as she entered the circle. Sasuke was still struggling in the mud, but the thick, slick gooey dirt wouldn't budge. Sakura added weights of chakra on top to reinforce it.

"Come back to Konoha Sasuke," Sakura said softly.

"What makes you think that I'll come back so easily?" Sasuke spat back, angry that he was defeated so easily. _I was holding back… _

"You killed Itachi from what I've heard," Sakura murmured as she came to a stop. Her chakra strings were still connected to the fire, manipulating it so it wouldn't go out or spread anywhere else. "You have no real reason to remain with Orochimaru."

"I have a debt to repay," Sasuke gritted his teeth as he surged his chakra towards his arms. He lifted it up and heard a satisfying _crack_ as the mud/chakra covering broke slightly.

"You are to be his next vessel right?" Sakura's voice hardened with determination, "Is that really what you want to do? Toss your body and mind and soul away to a heartless bastard?"

Sasuke didn't respond. His face was one of calm anger. His arms continued to push upwards steadily, but achingly slowly. _Damn it, by the time I get out, my chakra's going to be all gone!_

"Is that really you Sasuke? Are you really this person, who is to do a bastard's request? The Sasuke I knew was never this wimpy. He would've fought back-"

"What do you know about me?" Sasuke suddenly snarled, his chakra powered arms suddenly cracking up from the earth, "I'm not who I was when I left Konoha _Sakura_." With speed unseen, Sasuke burst out of the earth and sped straight to the blind girl. He hit her with a small amount a chakra, just enough to disable her chakra flow. Sakura's eyes widened as she sensed the change in his chakra source.

_The curse seal!_

Sakura gasped, her chakra strings going limp and useless. Her chakra flow was gone. She gritted her teeth. Tsuande had taught her how to break free of such a jutsu, but it required brute strength and determination. Determination she had, but strength she didn't. She had been battling a missing nin nonstop for the past thirty minutes, a long battle considering the strength of her opponent.

Gritting her teeth, she engaged Sasuke in a strong taijutsu styled fight. Since Sakura knew that one day this kind of thing might happen or her chakra source ran out, she asked Lee to help train her so she could be good in taijutsu. She was still no where _near_ as good as Lee, but she was above average.

She hissed in pain as Sasuke aimed a blow towards her ribs. She felt two ribs instantly crack from the sheer force and she jumped up out of the flaming circle she had created. She gasped for air, clutching her side. She ripped her lower mask away; it was just irritating now.

_I have to end this soon or I'll die!_

She choked as Sasuke landed a particularly strong punch directly on one of her lungs. She skidded back, bending over in pain as she coughed up blood.

Sasuke saw the blood that splattered on the rocky ground and froze for a moment.

_Blood…Her blood…_

He stood, almost transfixed at the dark red liquid that stained the dusty ground.

_I…hurt her…_

The curse seal started to recede a bit, but then he snarled.

_Who cares…she's just a nuisance anyways._

_KILL HER._

With an animalistic growl, he launched himself forwards, aiming a kick towards Sakura's head; a killing blow.

A yellow blur appeared in front of Sakura, arms held out in an X; a defensive position.

"_Teme,_ don't you **DARE** hurt her!" Naruto snarled, his bright blue eyes flashing red with the Kyuubi's power. "If you want to kill her, you have to get through _me_ first!"

Sasuke smirked. Sakura shuddered slightly when she saw it. It wasn't that arrogant, I'm – totally – better – than – you smirk that she loved; it was evil, full of cunning and spite.

Sasuke drew a fist back, his hand becoming enveloped with his last bit of chakra. _Just enough for Chidori_, Sasuke thought, his mind completely enveloped by the power of the curse seal.

Naruto also drew his fist back, chakra gathering around his fist. _Not Rasengan; I don't know if I have enough chakra for a second attack. I'll try my luck with Chidori._

"STOP!"

Sakura's voice cut in through the hazed mind of both Naruto and Sasuke. Neither stopped their attack, but they refrained from punching each other.

"Is this really my family?"

The simple question was enough to bring the two men's minds back to earth. Slowly, the chakra from their fists disappeared. The curse seal still remained, but it was fading slightly and so was Naruto's immense power that he had momentarily borrowed from the Kyuubi.

Sakura slowly got up, coughing more blood up as she did. She felt tears prick at the corners of her useless eyes, and she furiously wiped them away.

_A shinobi never shows his emotions. _

"Stop."

The whispered command was unnecessary. Both men had completely stopped their attacks, their attention focused on the determined, struggling woman.

"Stop, _stop, **stop, STOP!**_"

The inhuman scream tore from the pink – haired woman's throat. She seemed to be fighting something, something either Sasuke or Naruto could see or sense or hear.

"Sakura…" the name rolled off of Sasuke's tongue in a hoarse whisper.

Naruto knew immediately what was going on. Scooping Sakura up in a bridal style, he turned to the still Sasuke and snarled:

"You are a fucking bastard."

Naruto bounded up over the battle between their team and Kabuto, throwing a kunai with a smoke bomb tag. That was the signal to retreat. Sure enough, when the smoke disappeared, no traces of the seven shinobi were there.

The curse seal receded, and the Sharingan faded from Sasuke's eyes. His gaze automatically looked down towards the blood splatters on the ground.

_Her blood._

For some reason, a part of him was sickened that he had attacked her. She was his friend, his team mate – and he had almost killed her.

"Sasuke – kun, did you kill any of them?" Kabuto walked over to the still nin, his silver hair coated with dust and blood and his glasses were cracked but he still wore a satisfied smirk.

"Almost," the dark – haired nin muttered. He grimaced. Somehow, hearing his name spoken with the '-kun' suffix at the end from Kabuto didn't sound quite as comforting as when Sakura did it.

_What the fu-?_ Where did these ludicrous thoughts come from? _I must've taken a blow to the head or something…_

Frowning when he didn't elaborate, Kabuto nudged Sasuke on the side.

"Any injuries?" the silver – haired medic asked crisply.

"None that requires any attention from you," Sasuke muttered darkly, turning away from Orochimaru's henchman. His onyx black eyes glared coldly at Kabuto, daring him to try to see his wounds anyway.

Kabuto shrugged.

"Come on, Orochimaru - sama's waiting."

---

Silently, the seven ANBU ninja made their way back to camp in the forest. They split up into three teams, so that if anyone was tracking them, it would be harder for them to find all of the ANBU members.

Shikamaru and Ino made their way to the left, camouflaging quickly against the dark shadows of the trees overhead. Ino winced as her wound on the side started to bleed heavily again. Panting, she paused a moment to catch her breath, her head instantly struck by dizziness. Groaning, she leaned against the wide tree trunk to catch her balance and almost didn't notice when Shikamaru stopped by beside her to observe her state with worried eyes.

"Can you make it?" the question came from the genius.

"I don't know," the normally loud blonde whispered. She was in too much pain to talk louder. Her vision began to dim and whirl as the wound bled faster and faster. Not caring that Shikamaru was looking, she ripped off her ANBU cloak and lifted her shirt up to reveal her black sports bra and a very large, painful looking wound that was bleeding rather heavily.

Shikamaru wordlessly knelt down beside his girlfriend, taking out a roll of bandages somewhere. He started to gently, but firmly wrap the snow – white bandages around Ino's slim body. Ino let out a hushed moan of pain as the bandages wrapped around her stinging wound. She dropped her head in exhaustion onto Shikamaru's shoulder, her pale blue eyes squeezed shut.

_I won't scream, I won't scream, I won't scream._

Her mantra was repeated over and over in her head as she tried to focus on something other than the stinging of her wound. Her head jerked up in pain as the disinfect that had coated the bandages soaked into her wound, making it ten times worse.

Forgetting her mantra, Ino opened her mouth to let out a pained scream, but was promptly cut off by Shikamaru's lips which covered her own. Her scream turned into a surprised whimper as the gentle force of the kiss sunk into her. Her stinging wound was immediately forgotten as Ino's mind focused completely on the sensation of the kiss.

The pair had kissed several times in the past, but it was mostly light and sweet, nothing too serious. This was slightly commanding and patient, yet it had a sweet undertone.

After a moment, Shikamaru broke off the kiss, his tanned cheeks slightly flushed.

"You feeling better?" he asked quietly, running his fingers along her bandages, checking for any loose threads.

"Y-yeah," Ino stammered, her mind fuzzy from the pain of her wound and the startling kiss from her boyfriend.

"Good, let's get back to camp as quickly as possible," Shikamaru assisted the disoriented blonde up, fixing his and her ANBU masks back in place. His eyes glanced nervously around, trying to catch any movement that might be suspicious.

"Come on, let's go."

---

Tenten swung around purely out of instinct and flung several kunais out. All kunais fell when they met with the incoming shurikens.

"We have company," Tenten muttered to Neji as she gracefully landed beside him.

"Hn." Was the reply she got. She rolled her brown eyes behind her mask. _Honestly, the things I put up with him as a partner…_

"Formation A," Neji murmured to Tenten, who nodded in affirmation before shooting up towards the cover of the trees. Her long ranged attacks paired up with his short ranged attacks made them the perfect team.

"_Hakkesho Kaiten!_" Neji muttered as he deftly did the required seals. A swirling mass of chakra burst out from his form, drawing in dirt, rocks and leaves. All of the shurikens and kunais that were flung towards the ANBU were useless; all weapons were deflected and sent towards their throwers. There were several muffled yelps of pain and the rustle of leaves as the Sound nin repositioned themselves.

"Rising Twin Dragons," Tenten quickly summoned a storm of weapons that rained down on the surrounding area. Most nin weren't prepared for such a colossal attack and were quickly killed. Others were either out of range of just lucky that they escaped her attack.

_Although not without their fair share of scratches,_ Tenten let a smirk curl up its way on her face. Neji's _Hakkesho Kaiten_ helped cause more damage as it deflected all of the weapons that came unto him to the surrounding enemies.

Drawing her katana, Tenten leapt down to join Neji as the Sound nins emerged from their hiding spots. Neji's Byakugan was activated and he also drawn out his katana. Standing back to back, the duo really made a striking pair.

They were outnumbered, six to two. _Four of them are males,_ Tenten's calm gaze swept over the ninjas, _and at least one of the last two are female. Or else, just a really pretty male._

With an unspoken command from one of the Sound nins, all six launched into an attack.

Neji and Tenten moved in perfect harmony. They each defended the other and looked out for each other.

Sweeping her katana in a low arch, Tenten deflected the kunai that was aimed conveniently at Neji's blind spot. Quickly stabbing one of the Sound nins, Tenten lashed out at another incoming nin with her right foot, pivoting on her left. Her chakra powered kick knocked out her opponent instantly.

_Honestly, couldn't we have a little more action coming from these guys?_ Tenten thought almost grumpily as she parried a blow from a third Sound nin. She could tell from the slight twitch of the muscles in Neji's back that he was getting annoyed by these pests. Slashing her katana across her opponent's throat in a mercy stroke, Tenten shifted her balance to the right out of reflex. Sure enough, a seventh Sound nin had emerged.

_He must've been biding his time,_ Tenten thought as she kept an eye on him while dealing with the incoming weapons that were aimed at her and Neji. The burly nin deftly made his way unnoticed to Tenten's right. By the time that she _did _notice, it was too late.

"Shit," she cursed as moved instantly to her right to cover Neji's blind spot. Sure enough, a senbon needle embedded itself in her chest. "Damn it, it's poisoned," she muttered as she felt the sickening, crawling feeling starting to spread throughout her body. Gritting her teeth, she yanked the needle out of her body and flung it at one of the ninjas in the trees. The startled grunt told Tenten that she had hit her target.

"Neji," she croaked as her vision swam. Then she blacked out.

The white – eyed man professionally took out all of the other ninjas before dropping down beside Tenten.

"Tenten…Tenten…" Neji muttered as he checked her pulse and breathing. "Damn." She was looking really pale and her breathing came out in ragged, shallow breaths. Sheathing both of their katanas, Neji gently carried the unconscious Tenten bridal style.

"Don't die on me," Neji murmured as he took off quickly through the trees, a limp Tenten draped in his arms, her breathing getting fainter and softer by the minute.

---

Hinata's eyes scanned her surroundings nervously. Her Byakugan told her that there was no one nearby, but you never know…

Naruto seethed silently in anger as he gently shifted Sakura's weight in his arms. She had fallen unconscious shortly after retreating from the battle with Sasuke.

Suddenly, Hinata stopped and Naruto paused beside her. Neither said a word as Hinata cocked her head to the side, listening to something. Quickly, she muttered, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" and three more clones, identical to the real Hinata, appeared instantly beside her.

"_Henge no Jutsu!_" Hinata muttered again as two of her clones changed to look exactly like Naruto and Sakura. All bunshins had the ANBU clothes on and masks, with the exception of Sakura. Bunshin Sakura was lying limp in Bunshin Naruto's arms, just like how the real Sakura was now. On an unspoken command, the three bunshins took off to the right.

"Hinata?" Naruto's uncharacteristically quiet voice murmured to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Just in case," Hinata's normally quiet voice murmured back, motioning him to follow her again. She quickly took off, a nervous feeling surfacing and growing. Her leaps from tree to tree grew quicker and quicker, her body becoming rigid. Something wasn't right… The forest was too quiet. Usually there were the soft chatters of squirrels or the cry of a crow but it was silent. The sun was eerily high in the sky too.

_Wasn't it cloudy just a moment ago?_

Suddenly, Hinata realized what this was. _A genjutsu trap; and we fell for it!_

Forming complex symbols with her hand, Hinata yelled, "_Kai!_" but the genjutsu still remained. _We need Sakura for this; genjutsu isn't really my strong point!_

"A genjutsu trap," Naruto muttered as he landed silently beside Hinata.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to break it," Hinata whispered as she tried another form of the dispel jutsu **(1)**. "Genjutsu was never really my specialty; I'm sure Sakura would've been able to break this."

"Don't worry Hinata," Naruto's voice assured the downcast girl, "I don't know if I could break this either."

"What should we do then? If we can't break it, we can't get out of here and get back to the others," Hinata's quiet voice held a note of worry. She glanced down at Sakura and noticed her breathing getting slower. Hinata bit her lip, thinking.

"Naruto, let's rest for a minute. I think Sakura has some cracked ribs and if we keep traveling like this, we could hurt her even more," Hinata reasoned logically, reaching into her pack to pull out a fresh roll of bandages. Naruto hesitated for a moment before gently setting Sakura down on the wide tree branch.

"I'm going to see if I can break this genjutsu," Naruto muttered, leaping to a nearby tree branch. Hinata bandaged the cuts that she saw on Sakura's arms. There were murmured "_Kai!_" from Naruto as he tried the different dispel jutsus that he had learned from Jiraiya.

Hinata frowned as she felt around Sakura's ribs. _At least two are broken,_ Hinata bit her lower lip again, a habit she had developed a couple of years ago. Unfortunately, she wasn't as trained as Sakura in the medical field, but she had the basic knowledge.

Knowing that her choices were either to try her luck and heal Sakura or leave the pink – haired medic in her condition, Hinata decided to chance it. It was risky, but Hinata knew that the other option would be worse.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hinata deftly formed seals out of her hands and murmured a healing jutsu that she had seen Sakura use many times before in the hospital.

Hinata was nervous and she had a good reason to be. Half of the seals she had just formed were partially guessed, so Hinata wasn't sure if the jutsu would work as it should but a soft purple light shone around Sakura's midsection before disappearing. Hinata felt around Sakura's ribs again and nearly cried in relief; her ribs were ok.

_They're going to hurt when she wakes up,_ Hinata's worried eyes glanced at Sakura's pained face. Hinata suddenly winced as a stinging, numb feeling shot up through her right arm. She clutched her arm with her left hand, trying to rub some circulation back in but the buzzing, numb feeling still remained.

"Hinata – chan? What happened? Are you ok?" Naruto's voice called out to her. He didn't have his ANBU mask on because it had slipped and broke during the battle between him and Sasuke.

"M-my arm…" Hinata gasped, a searing pain coursing through her right arm before going completely limp. "I-I can't f-feel it…" her shocked stuttering told Naruto just how shocked and baffled she was. Hinata stared at her limp arm. She tried to make it swing, to flex, _anything!_ But her arm felt like deadweight – useless.

"Hinata!" Naruto's voice rose slightly in panic, "Your arm! It's…it's…"

"Useless," Hinata's soft voice murmured quietly, blinking back tears. She couldn't even form hand seals now. "Come on Naruto, let's get back to the others."

"Ok…" Naruto was slightly bewildered by the change in Hinata's demeanor. Frowning in concentration, he performed several symbols formed from his hands and yelled, "_Kai!_" At last, the genjutsu dissolved leaving the actual forest with the cloudy, slightly dark sky. The trees were slightly damp from the slight drizzle that had started but the normal sounds of the forest had returned.

"Will you be alright Hinata – chan?" Naruto asked, his sky blue eyes filled with worry. Hinata forced herself to look up into his concerned eyes.

"I'll be ok Naruto," Hinata managed a weak smile before getting up. It was an odd feeling, having her right arm dangle uselessly on its own. She winced but brightened when she felt a prick of pain near her forearm. _That means that my arm isn't completely dead yet._

Now free of the jutsu, the trio made their way back to the meeting place where a battered Neji holding a limp Tenten greeted them.

"Neji, what happened?" Naruto asked as his eyes immediately went to Tenten's limp form.

"We were ambushed and she took a poisoned senbon needle while she was protecting my blind spot," Neji told the blond curtly. "She needs help fast or else she'll die."

"Who'll die?" a tired voice came behind them. Shikamaru and Ino emerged from the thicket, covered in bruises and scratches but otherwise unharmed.

"Tenten – chan," Hinata replied softly, her soft gaze landing on her friend. Neji's sharp eyes caught Hinata's right arm hanging limply by her side.

"Hinata – sama, what happened to your right arm?" Neji asked, a frown flitting across his normally stoic features. Hinata bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze slightly as she answered.

"I was healing Sakura's ribs and then there was this numbing feeling…" she trailed off, her quiet voice becoming even quieter in the end.

A groan startled everyone from their thoughts and all eyes turned towards the source.

A disoriented Sakura slowly sat up and blinked as she tried to clear her fuzzy mind. Shapes and forms and colours started to place in her mind and she could sense the chakra forms of Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru. She frowned. Tenten's chakra source seemed faint, as if…

"Bring her down here quickly," Sakura immediately sat up professionally, motioning for Neji to place Tenten carefully down in front of her.

Swiftly, so swiftly that no one could see the hand seals, Sakura murmured the healing jutsu that Tsuande had taught her. This jutsu was reserved for poisoned victims. After a quick scan with the help of the jutsu, Sakura bit her lower lip much like how Hinata was doing.

"This isn't good…" Sakura muttered as she began to extract the poison from the more serious areas first.

"Is she going to be alright?" Neji demanded, his pearl – white eyes gazing at his team mate's face with a hint of worry.

"…the poison has thankfully stopped spreading and isn't too close to any vital spots. She'll live, but she shouldn't move for at least a week," Sakura replied, sweat forming around her forehead as she concentrated on pumping all of the poison out of Tenten's weakened body. "How did she get poison in her system in the first place? Tenten isn't careless; she would've avoided something like this."

"She was taking a blow that was directed at my blind spot," Neji responded flatly, although a very faint tone of guilt was underlying his voice. Sakura nodded absently in understanding as she gave one final push. Instantly, Tenten coughed and choked.

"Hold her down!" Sakura yelled as she saw the jerking begin **(2)**. Neji was instantly by Tenten's side, holding down her flailing arms and legs.

"What's happening?" Ino asked as she rushed to help Neji.

"Her body's reacting from having the poison extracted from her body so quickly; this poison is rather rare, but thankfully Tsuande – sama taught me this kind so I know how to deal with it," Sakura said as she scanned Tenten's body one more time to catch any remains of the poison.

"She'll be fine. Hinata, come here so I can examine your arm. Neji, make sure Tenten's in a safe, level spot where she can rest and Ino…" Sakura gave her best friend a look which she automatically understood.

Neji hurriedly brought Tenten back to the clearing where they had set up camp a few days before. He brought out her traveling bag and stopped. His face coloured very slightly; now he knew why Sakura had given Ino that look.

"Out Neji. And no peeking!" Ino shoved the Hyuuga out of the clearing so she could make Tenten comfortable. Shikamaru engaged the slightly distracted Neji with more strategy plans and possibilities.

"Thanks for taking care of my ribs for me by the way," Sakura flashed the quiet girl a grateful smile, "You did an awesome job. Not many people can pull off that jutsu as well as you just did. Thanks for removing that jutsu that was blocking my chakra too; although judging from the expression on your face, you didn't know that."

"No I didn't. I just sensed something was wrong when I was healing you and tried to fix that part up too," Hinata smiled faintly, "I wasn't sure if I was doing the jutsu right but I was relieved when you were ok."

They were silent as Sakura prodded and felt Hinata's arm with her sensitive fingers.

"Veins burst…chakra flow stopped… bones cracked…circulation down… muscles ripped…I'm surprised you can still even move Hinata," Sakura raised an eyebrow as her senses and jutsu examined the damage.

"I don't even know how it happened," Hinata replied sadly.

"Well, you don't have any medical training right? And then you tried that healing jutsu…" Sakura paused, thinking. "Your body probably wasn't expecting it and overdid it. I'll heal most of the damage, but this arm should be in a sling. Don't move it too much; it'll be very tender and sore at first, but after a week or two it should be fine."

Hinata's face broke into a relieved smile. She couldn't imagine life as a ninja without the use of her right arm. She knelt patiently by Sakura as the cherry – blossom haired woman tended to her arm. Hinata almost violently jerked her arm out of Sakura's hands as a jolt of pain shot through her numb arm. After, Hinata could feel the sores and bruises coming back to her faintly, then stronger. When Sakura was done, Hinata could feel the bruises and cuts that she had acquired on the arm, but was grateful for the feelings. She knew her arm would be well again soon as Sakura bandaged her arm in a sling.

"Hinata, can you send Ino – pig over? I need to check that wound in her side. You can see if Tenten is comfortable. If she awakens, just come and fetch me or Neji," Sakura stretched out her stiff legs, wincing as she felt a particularly large bruise tug underneath the skin. She stretched and felt the bones in her back crick loudly.

"That might hurt later…" Sakura mumbled as Ino was ushered out of the clearing.

"Don't worry too much forehead – girl; this wound's not so bad. Save your chakra; I'll just bandage it up," Ino reached for Sakura pack to pull out a fresh roll of cream bandages.

"I'll just check if there's going to be any infection. Don't worry, I won't use too much of my leftover chakra up," Sakura grinned crookedly as she scanned Ino's wound. "Hmmm… Just a little bit of dirt you need to clean out. If there's a stream or brook or something nearby, wash your wound before bandaging it."

"Alright, I'll do that after I whip us up some dinner," Ino winced as she got up, strapping off her ANBU mask with a snap. "This thing's been one whole itch on my face the entire time."

Sakura chuckled softly. "You're lucky you still have yours. I lost mine when Sasuke and Naruto were attacking each other with their _Chidori_ and _Rasengan._"

Ino glanced back at Sakura as she started up a fire. _Sakura – chan sounds so casual about her old team mates attacking each other…_

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, you guys are ok right?" Sakura asked, her hands moving to her katana. She pulled her traveling bag over and reached in to grab her polishing knife.

"Nah, I'm fine," Naruto's boyish grin stretched across his face, "Sasuke – teme couldn't hurt me!"

"I'll be fine." Came the slightly curt answer from the stoic Hyuuga.

"I'm fine too. Ino, I'm going to go fishing for some fish," Shikamaru called out to his girlfriend.

"Ok! Make sure they're nice and big!" Ino chirped back brightly. As Shikamaru faded into the forest, there was an audible, "How troublesome…" coming from his direction.

"I'll go set up the rest of our tents and stuff up in the clearing," Neji mumbled as he took the bags and set off towards the nearby clearing. "Hinata – sama, can I come through?" The clearing was surrounded by a thick forest of trees, making it ideal for a hiding spot as well as a spot for privacy.

"Just about…ok, you can come in now Neji – niisan," Hinata's soft voice sounded slightly strained. Neji quickly deposited the bags in the center and came over to the pair.

"Is something wrong with Tenten?" Neji asked, worry colouring his voice slightly. He didn't mind that he showed a little more emotion around Hinata; they did treat each other more like brother and sister than main house member to branch member.

"No, I think she was just having a nightmare," Hinata smoothed a strand of hair from Tenten's pale face, "…she started to thrash around. She seemed to think that you were going to die Neji."

Neji glanced up at Hinata, startled.

Hinata's face broke out in a weary smile. "Still don't quite get it? You'll get it someday Neji – niisan…" Hinata stood up and glanced around.

"Can you watch over Tenten – chan for a while? I'm going to help Ino – chan with the cooking." Without waiting for an answer, Hinata quietly left the clearing, leaving a pensive Neji and a sleeping Tenten.

_Hinata – sama has certainly gotten bolder and more determined in the last couple of years…_ Neji thought as he got up to set up the tents. His grey – white eyes glanced in Tenten's direction every once a while, making sure that she was fine and still breathing. Even after Sakura's assurance, he was still wary and nervous.

_I should've been more aware of such an obvious hit like that,_ Neji's jaw was set in a grim line as he finished fixing up the tents. He placed a gentle hand on Tenten's forehead and jerked it back when the cool flesh of his hand met the stinging heat of Tenten's forehead.

"She's getting a fever," Neji cursed under his breath. He heard a rustle to his right and immediately, his hand went to his katana.

"Just me, relax. I'm here to stop her fever from setting in," Sakura was carrying a tub full of cold water and a couple of towels (where she got the basin and the towels, Neji wasn't quite sure).

"You never said anything about a fever," Neji pointed out.

"I would think that it's fairly obvious. Fevers usually set in after serious wounds like that. Neji, you understand that if that hit had been a little higher or a little more to the right towards her abdomen, she could've been killed and even I couldn't have saved her," Sakura's cloudy green eyes stared straight at Neji, her pretty face scrunched up in a frown.

"I know. You don't have to remind me," Neji replied slightly coldly. "I'm going to go clean my katana."

"Take Tenten's too. I've already polished mine," Sakura gave Neji Tenten's beloved katana. Neji took it and rummaged through his bag for his polishing cloth.

They both worked in relative silence, listening to Ino's cries of outrage as Naruto managed to burn another fish. Hinata's soft giggles reached them as did Shikamaru's predictable, "How troublesome…"

Neji smoothed his cloth over Tenten's blade, feeling every nick and scratch that the strong blade had acquired over time. He remembered being on the receiving end of this lethal weapon many times during their sparring time. He glanced again towards Sakura's and Tenten's direction. Tenten's face looked less pale, and her breathing had evened out. Sakura sat back, breathing rather heavily.

"Eat dinner and rest a bit," Neji ordered the pink – haired woman firmly. "Your chakra energy is running low."

Sakura blinked owlishly at him before sighing and giving in. "Ok, but make sure that her cloth gets wrung out and refreshed every once a while. If she's experiencing any problems, just give a yell." With a tired wave, Sakura slowly got up and made her way towards the campfire.

A wave of fresh, cooked fish wafted under Sakura's sensitive nose and her stomach growled in hunger.

"Hold it forehead – girl, they're almost done," Ino inspected a roasting fish critically before she nodded. "Here; you can have the first one. You're probably the most exhausted out of all of us."

"Being a medic ANBU is a demanding job," Shikamaru agreed.

"Don't worry! Sakura can deal with anything!" Naruto countered optimistically.

Sakura looked down at her fish, remembering how she had collapsed on the battlefield. _No, I can't deal with anything…I can't even finish a battle with Sasuke._ Why had she collapsed? After weeks of traveling and depleting much of her chakra, she had run out of energy. That had caused her physical collapse. Her emotional breakdown had been caused from years of grief and wistfulness for Sasuke's return, only to be crushed from time to time again. She had bottled up these feelings for the past couple of years, but when she faced Sasuke, the bottle of glass just broke and out tumbled millions of emotions, hitting her already weary body with a force of a charging bull.

Hinata smiled at her friend softly before turning her attention to the fish. "I think they're done now…"

"Yay!" Naruto cheered as he instantly reached over to grab a stick that had roasted fish on it.

They chattered and laughed about small things, making room for Neji when he had joined them for a brief time. They let their worries and tension fade away, just for tonight. They relaxed and enjoyed the others' company, sharing humorous tales or new jutsus that they learned.

Sakura stopped talking for a moment and seemed to focus on something. Then her face brightened.

"Tenten – chan's awake now. That was really quick for her; most people are knocked out for at least a couple of days," Sakura reached for her traveling bag and pulled out her medical kit.

"But Tenten isn't 'most people'," a tired voice sounded behind them. "Sakura can you go check on her? She kicked me out. She said that she needed to change or something," Neji walked over and sat gracefully in an empty spot next to Hinata. Sakura quickly got up to go check on her friend.

Naruto snorted, laughing. "If there's one person who could kick Neji out of anywhere, it's Tenten!"

There wasn't much noise and talking; everyone was worn out but they all jerked their heads up when they heard a scream.

"NO FRIKKING _WAY_ AM I GETTING A SHOT!"

"I forgot to tell Sakura how much she hates needles," Neji mumbled as he made to stand up.

"But she throws needles all the time!" Naruto exclaimed between bites of fish.

"Throwing needles and getting a shot from them are two totally different things," Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'll go with Neji – niisan to see Tenten," Hinata stood up also, following the older Hyuuga.

Hinata and Neji emerged from the thicket just in time to see Sakura throw her hands up in exasperation.

"Tenten, it's just a small shot! Just to make sure the poison is out of your system and make sure that your wounds don't get infected!"

Hinata and Neji could see Tenten pushed up against a tree trunk in her determination to escape the evil needle.

Tenten pouted. "I don't care! Needles are evil; I'll be fine without the shot!"

"Tenten," Neji said firmly, striding over to the evasive woman, "Come on. You're being unreasonable."

Faster than Tenten could open her mouth and protest, Neji was behind her, locking her thin frame in a tight hold. Furious, she childishly started to squirm, trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp.

"Neji! Let me go!" Tenten yelled, still trying to push Neji's arms off of her, but it was no good; his arms held on like a viper with its prey.

"All done!" Sakura announced, stowing her needle back into her kit. "See, you didn't even notice!"

Tenten blinked. It was true, she had been so busy trying to get away from Neji that she didn't even notice when Sakura gave her the shot. Frowning when Neji moved away, she poked him in the chest.

"That was uncalled for," Tenten pouted.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "How else would you have taken the shot without you noticing?"

Tenten just glared at him, mumbling about something. Instinctively, her right hand strayed to her hip where her katana was usually strapped, only to have her hand greet her pajama clothed thigh instead of the reassuring, worn scabbard of her katana.

"Here," Hinata held out the polished, worn scabbard with the deadly weapon inside. "Neji – niisan polished it for you."

Tenten took her beloved weapon with a thank you smile to Hinata before turning over the Hyuuga's words in her head. She turned to give Neji a 'thank – you' only to find him engaged in some battle of wits against Naruto who had decided to join them. She shook her head, smiling slightly. Out of all the people, Naruto (besides Tenten) had grasped onto Neji's sense of humour fairly quickly.

Sighing as she shook her head, she reached into her ANBU bag and pulled out various weapons that needed polishing or tending to.

"Guys, I'm going to sleep early. I think healing all you guys made my body go into overload," Sakura said weakly as she stumbled into her tent. Or she was assuming it was hers anyways. "I'm taking control of this tent."

"Forehead – girl! That's mine!" Ino wailed.

"Tough," Sakura snorted, "Can someone toss me my bag?" Seeing that Ino wasn't going to comply and Tenten wasn't going to move anytime soon, Hinata reached over and handed the bag to Sakura who smiled in thanks.

"Night," was her simple reply as the curtains of the tent closed, closing off Sakura from everyone else.

Tenten sighed as she ran her fingers through her unbound, thick hair. "Great, where are my hair ties?" she mumbled to no one in particular.

"Sorry Tenten, I had to take them out," Ino replied, emerging from her own tent, dressed in her pajamas which were a loose, comfortable t – shirt and matching pants. "Besides, you should leave your hair down more often! It looks good!"

"Thanks Ino, but my hair always gets in the way if I leave it untied," Tenten started to reach for her spare elastics that she kept in her bag, but stopped and sighed again. "Well, no point in tying my hair up seeing that I'll have to go to sleep soon. I think Sakura's the wisest of all of us, having short hair." Tenten tucked a slippery strand of hair behind her ear, unaware that her movements were watched by a certain male Hyuuga.

There was a bored silence for a moment before Ino randomly asked a question.

"If you were a mythical creature, what would you be?"

Seeing the odd looks that her team mates gave her, Ino shrugged. "What? It's just a question."

There was another silence.

"I can only think of Tenten being a dragon," Hinata spoke up, her voice still as quiet as ever. Everyone turned to look at Hinata and Tenten, who were seating side by side. Naruto cracked into a large grin.

"Yeah, that suits her perfectly!" the energetic blond grinned.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult," Tenten mumbled, slightly embarrassed by the attention that she was getting.

"Dragon because you're graceful like one and you're just as deadly; especially with your weapons," Ino pointed out.

"_That_ I'll take as a compliment," Tenten smirked as she fiddled with her hair again. "Gosh, having untied hair is going to drive me nuts someday…"

"I think you'd be a unicorn Hinata," Shikamaru randomly spoke up.

Ino's face lit up, "That's perfect! Sweet, shy and pure. That sounds like Hinata alright!" Hinata's face had a light blush painted over her cheeks.

"Ino would be…" Sakura's groggy voice emerged from her tent, followed shortly by the person herself.

"Sakura, shouldn't you be resting?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry, I'll just sleep in tomorrow since we'll use another day to recuperate," Sakura flapped her hand in dismissal of the subject. "Besides, who could sleep with the pig snorting everywhere?"

"I resent that!" Ino sniffed, her nose comically held up in the air.

"I think Ino would be a chimera," Sakura grinned, cocking her head towards her best friend as she sat in the empty space beside Neji and Naruto. Naruto was about to hold out a hand to stop her from stumbling forwards, but Sakura just turned to him with a soft smile. "Don't worry Naruto, I can't take care of myself."

"A chimera? No, that doesn't sound troublesome enough for her…" Shikamaru turned to look at his girlfriend critically. "Maybe…"

"A fairy!" squealed Ino, "Graceful and beautiful; that describes me perfectly!" The image that she drew up made her look like the stereotypical airhead blonde.

"Ummm… how 'bout no?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I was thinking more along the lines of the Loch Ness monster…"

"A sprite," Tenten spoke up, "I think Ino would be a sprite. Mischievous, pretty, fluttery…did I mention mischievous?"

"Yes you did," Neji yawned slightly behind his hand, "And I agree. Ino would definitely be a sprite."

"Sprites I can live with," Ino shrugged, "But I still think I'd make a better fairy!"

"What an airhead…" Sakura mumbled, smoothing back her tousled hair. Her blank eyes stared straight ahead, seemingly focused on the dirt ground.

"I think Sakura would be a hippogriff," Ino shot back at the tired medic, "Big and clumsy."

"Actually, hippogriffs are rather graceful and they're a lot more powerful than sprites," Sakura smirked.

"Forehead – girl," Ino muttered darkly.

"Sakura….would be…" Naruto had an intense look of concentration on his face. Hinata quietly pointed this out to Sakura to which the medic giggled at.

"Phoenix?" Shikamaru put in lazily.

Sakura jerked, sensing a chakra source in the sky. She frowned. It was faint, but it was still there…and yet, she couldn't bring herself to tell the others. _It doesn't feel hostile,_ Sakura thought as she tried to focus on it. Usually energy or chakra sources gave shape and colour in her mind, but this source seemed to elude her. But this source seemed…pleasant. Calming. Almost like a balm for a particularly bad wound.

"Sakura?" Neji's calm voice broke through her musings.

"Hm?" Sakura came back to earth in a start, "Sorry, just thought I sensed something." And in all honesty, she had. She just forgot that tiny detail saying that it was still there, but still faint; as if it was watching her…

Neji raised a thin eyebrow at her, but didn't press her for any more details.

"Phoenix hmm?" Tenten pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Born and reborn again," came an unusually cryptic reply from Shikamaru. Sakura instantly knew what he was talking** (3)** about and threw him a look; or as much a look as a blind person could muster.

"Ok, so Tenten's a dragon, Hinata's a unicorn, Ino's a sprite and Sakura's a phoenix. What about us guys?" whined Naruto. It's amazing how much the man had matured in some ways, but not in others.

"I think Neji would make a better hippogriff than Sakura," Tenten mused aloud. "Hmmm…yup, he would." A smirk spread across her face at the picture. At this, Neji raised an eyebrow at her which she only smiled sweetly (a little _too_ sweetly) back.

Hinata laughed quietly, thinking of the mental image that Tenten drew up. It only described her stoic, older cousin too perfectly. The proud characteristic of the griffon part fit Neji's personality to a T and the stubborn, strong characteristic of the horse suited him all too well.

Neji threw Hinata a look in which one could assume meant, 'Not you too'.

"Hn."

Tenten rolled her eyes. Honestly, that word could've been the only word in all of Neji's vocabulary judging how often he used it. She twiddled with the kunai in her hand absently.

"Really? I have to disagree on that one," Sakura piped up. "I think he'd make an awesome Thunderbird."

"What's that?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"It's a mythical creature from a place called America," the lazy genius filled the Hokage –wannabe in, "It's huge; two canoe lengths equals the length of its wingspan. It can create thunder, hence the name Thunderbird, and it's apparently very powerful and intelligent but particularly wrathful."

Ino turned to look at the slightly perplexed looking Hyuuga critically.

"Hmm… that all sounds like the Neji we all know except for the wrathful part; I've never seen him angry. Actually, I've never seen him any other emotion then that deadpanned look on his face," Ino mused bluntly.

"I'm still here you know," Neji told her in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I know," Ino replied breezily. "Anyways, I think Naruto's is already chosen for him; the Kyuubi."

"Wahhh, that's not fair!" Naruto wailed, "I don't want to be some goddam ugly fox gone wrong!"

"Yeah well, I don't think any of us can come up with anything for you Naruto," Shikamaru scratched the top of his pineapple – shaped head, "So we'll stick with the Kyuubi for now."

Naruto pouted, but he knew that arguing with the girls, especially Ino, was one guaranteed wish for a headache that he did _not_ want to have.

"Shikamaru…"

There was silence in the little circle they had made. Tenten was fiddling with her hair and her kunai again, Neji was staring straight ahead while darting his eyes when Tenten made a particularly eye – catching movement with her kunai or hair, Sakura was looking up to the sky, thoughtful, Naruto had screwed up his face in concentration again, Hinata had cocked her head, thinking, Ino was examining Shikamaru as if he was a horse on sale and Shikamaru looked… lazy. Just like Shikamaru.

"Meh…" Shikamaru groaned, "This is all just too troublesome. Why did you have to bring up such a troublesome topic anyways Ino?"

"Because no one was speaking," the blonde shrugged, "and because it seemed like a good idea at the time."

There was another brief silence.

"You know…"

All attention snapped to Sakura, whose voice had sounded so distant and off that everyone was startled by the very un – Sakura like tone that she had used.

"I think Sasuke would be a Hellhound"

Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru sported small smirks. Hinata, Ino and Naruto looked confused.

"What the hell is a Hellhound?" Ino demanded, not getting the joke.

"A demonic dog of hell," Sakura said simply, "Hellhounds are part of the Wild Hunt."

"The Wild Hunt?" Hinata asked softly.

"It's when the Hellhound or Hellhounds hunt for a creature whose purity is untainted," Tenten said. "I remember my mom telling me stories of mythical creatures and the Wild Hunt seemed the most interesting."

"A pure creature?" Naruto appeared skeptical, "Is there even such a thing?"

"Sure, in some stories, it's said that the Hellhounds hunt for a unicorn. But more stories point to a phoenix," Shikamaru lazily said. He cracked open one eye to glance at Sakura. The said girl had her face up to the sky, face thoughtful and slightly sad.

"It takes place every hundred and seventy years," Neji said, "Although it's just a myth. It's not actually true."

"But if it is…" Sakura said slowly, her head tilting from the sky to look at her team mates with her blind eyes, "then the Wild Hunt would be occurring this year."

"But it's just a myth," Neji said firmly, getting up to retire to his tent, "Nothing more."

------

_And in the distance, a hellhound howled to its companions._

_He had found the phoenix._

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Sorry for not updating sooner! I was hit with a lot of writer's block in certain areas (hopefully, it doesn't show too much). And by the way, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE TEN REVIEWS FOR MY SECOND CHAPTER! I've never gotten that many for a single chapter before… well, hope you enjoyed this (I think slightly crappy) third chapter!

Thanks to unexpection for pointing this fact out. I know I've had Sakura do and sense things that any normal blind person wouldn't notice such as colours. Well, I said that Sakura uses her other senses right? She can sense energy (like wind and gravitational energy) and it gives form, shape and colour in her mind. And since everything (well, almost) is made of energy, Sakura can 'see' without her eyes! And if you still don't get it…well, let's just say that she's special ;)

You're all probably going, 'what the hell does the Wild Hunt and hellhounds have to do with the story? Isn't it unnecessary?' Perhaps, but remember, it's my story and I'm doing it for a reason. And I guess it symbolically represents Sasuke and Sakura too. More will be explained in due time.

Did the kiss scene with Shika and Ino suck? I know that I'm terrible with kiss scenes, so I'm prepared for criticisms against it…

Uhhh, the mythical creatures bit? Heh, I was just tinkering in my mind about that and I thought that a dragon would suit Tenten perfectly and that a phoenix is more than perfect for Sakura (plus I couldn't think of anything else to write about…). I couldn't think of any for Shika and Naruto, but I'm pretty happy with the other matches I found.

I know, some of the characters (I kept thinking Hinata _:winces:_) are a little OOC, but I think that either the situation calls for it, or it's just because over the five years, the character has simply changed to how he/she is now. After all, a lot can happen in five years.

Most of the research of the mythical creatures and the Wild Hunt was done on wikipedia. org.

That was the longest AN I've done (I think). If I've forgotten anything, just point it out and I'll answer it as soon as possible :).

Thanks for the fabulous reviews! You guys are awesome!

**Notes:**

**(1):** I think that there are several types of dispel jutsus (such as one for a torture jutsu, one for a relieving – the – past jutsu (I just made that up), etc…) but they all do the same thing; get rid of the genjutsu.

**(2):** I'm basically making this stuff up since I'm no doctor, but I think it would make sense.

**(3):** Born and reborn again: part of Sakura pretty much died or withered when Sasuke abandoned Konoha, but she was, I guess, reborn when she realized that she couldn't just mope around. Her incident with the blindness contributes to her 'rebirth' too, but I'll explain that in later chapters.

I think I'm being too vague here, but as I said, most of this stuff with be explained in later chapters. Hope you guys like this chapter!

I hate how ff. net reformats everything. It's so goddam annoying...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Sakura is one of the best ANBU ninjas and the best medic nin in all of Konoha. The extraordinary thing? She's blind. SakSas ShikaIno NarHin NejiTen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Warning:** Snippets of the Wild Hunt will be flitting in between scenes now and then.

-Last chapter-

"Sure, in some stories, it's said that the Hellhounds hunt for a unicorn. But more stories point to a phoenix," Shikamaru lazily said. He cracked open one eye to glance at Sakura. The said girl had her face up to the sky, face thoughtful and slightly sad.

"It takes place every hundred and seventy years," Neji said, "Although it's just a myth. It's not actually true."

"But if it is…" Sakura said slowly, her head tilting from the sky to look at her team mates with her blind eyes, "then the Wild Hunt would be occurring this year."

"But it's just a myth," Neji said firmly, getting up to retire to his tent, "Nothing more."

-----

_And in the distance, a hellhound howled to its companions._

_He had found the phoenix._

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she sank lower in the clear, deep stream that she was bathing in. Her spare blindfold was tucked over her eyes, protecting her from the sun's harsh glare of the morning. Sakura winced as she undid her blindfold for a moment. The sun's rays always struck some nerve in her eyes that made her mind dizzy, disabling her ability to think clearly at all times.

In short, she always got a headache when her eyes were in the direct path of the sun.

Sakura quickly dunked her head under the water, rinsing out the soap suds that stuck to her short, pink hair. She wore a green bikini, just in case one of the guys (namely Naruto) decided that they wanted to peak on their bathing session. When she emerged, she could feel the ripples and splashes of her friends nearby.

"Ino! That was uncalled for!" Tenten yelled as Ino dumped a mass of shampoo in the weapon mistress's hair. Her pale yellow swimsuit was becoming white with the soap suds dripping down

"Says who?" Ino giggled as she swam away from her friend. Her blue swimsuit was clean, but not for long as Tenten managed to hit her friend with some of the excess shampoo from her hair.

Hinata smiled softly at the antics of her friends. Sometimes, she felt just like a mother, watching her children grow up. She had finished bathing a while ago and was just relaxing beside Sakura, keeping an eye out for her friend, just like she used to back when Sakura was first blind. Her right arm floated on its own, relaxing in the clear, cool water. It was still sore and painful, but the coolness of the water numbed it a bit and helped relax it. She wore her usual dark purple bathing suit.

Sakura tilted her head back, relaxing against the banks of the stream. Sometimes, it was just nice to let all of your worries fade away and let you relax, carefree of everything. She let her mind drift, never actually focusing on one subject or another.

Just complete bliss.

'''''''''''

_The phoenix rested in her nest, the golden – flamed plumage of her feathers glinting in the sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the trees overhead. _

_They had found her. She knew. It happened every 170 years._

_But this time, she wouldn't run._

_She would fight._

'''''''''''

Humming an idle tune, just to fill in the still silence around her (ignoring the fact that Tenten and Ino were playing rather loudly near her), Sakura felt her hand drift to graze on her blindfolded eyes.

_Sakura…you're blind._

Hearing those words from Tsuande – sensei was one of the most frightening and shocking moments of Sakura's life. She had been drifting in a black haze, touching nothing, noticing nothing, sensing nothing. Then something gently brought her up, up, up until pain slammed into her.

"_Hold her down!" a female voice yelled, her tone distantly registering in Sakura's mind. She jerked, her arms and legs flailing on their own command; or at least, trying. They were being held down by some force, but the rest of her body was still jerking, struggling to get free. _

_A whimper escaped her lips, the pain steadily increasing. She felt like her bones weighed five hundred pounds each and that she was being torn apart, just to be put back together again later. _

"_No good, the pressure's just increasing!"_

"_Damn, where's the sedative Shizune?"_

"_Right here Tsuande – sama!"_

…

"_It's not working!"_

"_HOW CAN A SEDATIVE NOT WORK?"_

"…_Ts-Tsuande – sama…"_

"_OUT OF THIS ROOM. You! Get Kakashi and Naruto!"_

"_Hai!"_

_Slowly, the pain receded but her body still felt like it was held underwater, forced down by the pressure. _

"_She's calming down!"_

"_Shizune, take over for Tsuande – sama!"_

"_I'M THE ONE WHO GIVES THE ORDERS HERE!"_

"_H-Hai!" _

Where…am I?_ Sakura thought groggily as she struggled to open her eyes. She felt the pressure on her arms and legs disappear, but her body still felt heavy with exhaustion. _

It's so dark…_Sakura felt, rather than commanded, her hands drift to touch her eyes. Instead, she felt cloth…cloth? Why did she have a piece of cloth bound over her eyes? Sakura felt around her head. It was only her eyes too. Could something have happened?_

"_Tsuande – sama! She's awake!"_

"_GOD DAMMIT, I CAN SEE THAT!"_

_Sakura winced, the abnormally loud tone of her teacher's voice vibrating throughout her skull. A headache grew in her mind as Naruto's hyper voice reached her. _

"_SAKURA – CHAN! SAKURA – CHAN, YOU'RE AWAKE!" _

"_Naruto, shut up," Kakashi said simply, "You're going to hurt her head any more if you scream."_

_Sakura reminded herself to thank Kakashi – sensei later for Naruto had promptly shut up. _

_A low groan sounded from her throat as she struggled to sit up. She felt a hand gently pushing her down. _

"_Sakura, just rest. Your body's in no position to be moving so much," the kind, motherly tone of Shizune's voice murmured in her ear. Sakura reluctantly rested back on her pillows, feeling her fingers clutch the hospital sheet. She took deep, shuddering breaths to calm herself. _

"_Tsuande – sama?" _

_Sakura was surprised how steady her voice sounded despite how dry and raspy it sounded. _

"_Why…why do I have bandages over my eyes?"_

_Dead silence filled the room. The only thing that was heard was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. _

"_Tsuande, just tell her." Kakashi's soft voice was like a bomb, ticking away in Sakura's stomach. _

"_Sakura…you're blind."_

_There was a slight shuffle heard, and Sakura whipped her head desperately to face the source. She opened her eyes, but still, black was the only thing she saw. _

"_Kakashi, Naruto. Go wait in the waiting room."_

"_WHAT? NO WAY! I WANT TO STAY RIGHT HE-"_

"_Naruto…just go."_

_Naruto froze when he heard his team mate speak. But Sakura didn't sound like the Sakura he knew; the Sakura he knew was always determined, optimistic and cheerful, but this Sakura had sounded so…lost and defeated. So lonely. _

_Kakashi wordlessly tugged on Naruto's sleeve and surprisingly, the loud, blond ninja followed his sensei out of the room silently, throwing a worried, helpless glance at his sole team mate. _

_More shuffles sounded as an unspoken command from Tsuande forced them out. Medic nin filed out soundlessly, the last one, Shizune, shutting the door quietly behind her. _

_Silence dominated the small room. _

"_What happened?"_

"Neh, Sakura – chan. Are you alright?" Hinata's quiet voice broke through Sakura's memories, bringing the blind woman back to earth.

"Sorry Hinata, I was just dozing a bit," Sakura let a smile flit across her face before settling back down. "Are Ino and Tenten still at it?"

"Yeah," Hinata let out a quiet giggle. "I think we should get out soon. Naruto – kun and the others will get mad if we stay too long." She gently lifted her right arm out of the water and placed it on a nearby towel on the grassy bank. Reaching over slightly, Hinata placed her ice pack on her arm.

"Ten more minutes Hinata," Sakura murmured as she settled back again, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool water around her.

Hinata didn't respond. Instead, there was a comfortable silence between the two friends, one of them dozing in the late morning sun, the other observing her other friends' antics with amused eyes.

Sakura dozed lightly, drifting between actually sleeping and staying awake. She was promptly shaken awake when someone accidentally splashed her full on the face with the slightly cold water. Gasping at the sudden awakening, Sakura lunged forward, splashing the water around her. She grinned slowly as she heard the shrieks of Ino and the laughter of Tenten and Hinata.

Sensing their chakra forms, Sakura dove underwater and started to swim towards Ino – although the blonde girl didn't notice.

_How could she not notice?_

Well, Ino was usually oblivious to part of her surroundings anyway.

_Better hope the enemy never engages her in a battle in the water…_

Sakura reached her hands up slowly, so she wouldn't cause noticed ripples in the water. She suddenly tightened her grasp around Ino's ankles and tugged down sharply; just enough to dunk the blonde's head. When Sakura came up to the surface, she faced the source of the noisy splashing that her best friend was making.

"What was that for forehead – girl?" Ino demanded, pushing limp strands of her hair back from her face.

"For being a pig," Sakura said simply, laughing because she could almost feel the incredulous and shocked air radiating off of Ino.

Sakura didn't expect the sudden pressure on her shoulders, suddenly dunking _her_ in the deep waters of the stream. Sakura didn't panic; she'd just simply swim back up and attack Ino back for that nasty little trick.

_But which way is up?_

Sakura started to swim up; or what she thought was up. She couldn't tell really; after all, all she just saw, day and night, was the same darkness. Usually she would just sense the chakra forms of her friends to find her way up, but something about this water, this situation baffled and confused her. It was closing up around her, muffling everything.

_Shit, which way is up?_

Now she had started to panic a little. She was still swimming, but she hadn't broken the surface yet and her oxygen supply was slowly running out. She whirled this way and that, trying to feel where her oxygen bubbles flowed up, but feeling none.

Trapped…in that infinite darkness that she thought she had escaped.

Forgetting all of the shinobi rules about staying calm, Sakura started to flail wildly, trying to reach the surface.

_I'll only last ten more seconds!_

Sakura suddenly felt strong, yet gentle hands grip her arms and pull her. Which way? Sakura wasn't quite sure herself until her face met with clear air and she took one, delicious breath in.

"Sakura?" Ino's normally loud, self – assured voice was meek and tentative.

Sakura didn't respond. Instead, she groped for the bank, feeling just as helpless and lost as she did when Tsuande had told her she was blind.

"_Sakura…you're blind."_

Sakura felt small, delicate hands close her arm and gently tug her towards the bank. Gratefully, Sakura latched onto the grassy bank and took deep, shuddering breaths to calm herself.

"Sakura? I'm sorry, I didn't think that you would tumble down so far. If I had known, I wouldn't have shoved you in the first place…" Ino stopped as soon as she realized that she was rambling.

Sakura still didn't answer. Instead, she slowly undid her blindfold and let it rest in her hands for a moment as she gazed at it blankly. All was silent as the three other kunoichis stared at the blindfold or Sakura.

"I hate being so weak."

Nobody really knew what to say to that.

Tenten slowly swam to the side of the stream and gently brought herself out of the water. She pursed her lips as she stared at the pink – haired kunoichi. She sat on the side of the bank, letting her long legs dangle in the water while she wrung the excess water out of her hair.

"Sakura, you're not weak," Tenten finally spoke bluntly, taking the course of action that she knew best. "In fact, you are far, far, _far_ from weak."

Sakura sighed, suddenly looking very tired, as if she had aged fifty years.

"I guess I know that, but some part of me can't help but _feel_ weak," Sakura murmured as she slowly retied the blindfold, swishing her bangs away from her face.

"But you know that you're not," Tenten said firmly, "So stop feeling self – piteous and focus now. We can't have you falling apart on such an important mission."

For some reason, Hinata's voice registered in Sakura's mind when Tenten had finished speaking.

_Hinata sighed, "Sakura – chan, I admire you, I really do, but wallowing in self – pity like this won't help anyone, especially not you…"_

Sakura took one more shuddering breath as she relaxed slightly. She gave a small smile to Tenten.

"I've almost forgotten how painfully frank you can be," the woman said softly, cocking her head towards her friend, "And that you're almost always right."

Tenten gave a crooked grin, knowing that Sakura wouldn't see it in her little state of shock.

"Sakura…?" Ino's voice echoed to her friend faintly. Although it was just one word, it held a question to the medic.

"It's alright Ino," Sakura quietly exhaled, "But… I think I'm going to be wary around deep water from now on."

"I'm sorry Sakura," Ino looked abashed and ashamed, treading water carefully in the middle of the large, wide stream.

There was a slight pause before Sakura spoke again.

"Hey…who pulled me up out of the water?"

The three kunoichis glanced at each other curiously. It had looked like Sakura had just swum up by herself.

"None of us did…" Hinata spoke softly, speaking for all of them. Sakura frowned slightly.

"I felt hands around my arms and pull me out of the water…are you sure it wasn't you guys?"

"We're sure," Ino answered firmly, albeit worriedly. _Who feels phantom hands in the water nowadays anyways?_

'''''''''''

_The phoenix crooned its sweet voice softly, contented. There was always that one girl or boy who she would find, every single time she was reborn._

_This girl happened to be a kunoichi._

_A blind kunoichi._

_The phoenix's head shot up as she heard the faint, victorious growl of a faraway hellhound._

_Looks like he has found his chosen human vessel as well._

'''''''''''

There was a slightly awkward silence that was broken by Naruto's loud voice.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET?"

Hinata and Sakura jumped slightly at the loud sound, but Ino just rolled her eyes and yelled right back.

"NOT YET, SO DON'T COME A STEP CLOSER YOU PERVERT," Ino bellowed as she hauled herself out of the water too, towelling down body with a fluffy towel. "Jeez, he's as perverted as his sensei, Jiraiya."

Sakura giggled, accepting the new topic gratefully.

"Yeah, it's a wonder that Naruto hasn't started writing any books that Kakashi – sensei might like," Sakura wrinkled her nose and blushed slightly at the thought, "Or at least, I think he hasn't."

Hinata gave a small 'eep' to that suggestion and blushed a bright red. Tenten noticed and prodded the younger girl playfully.

"Neh, Hinata, if you discovered that Naruto wrote those kind of books, what would you do?" Tenten half – joked, half – curious.

Hinata blushed and didn't answer. Instead, she dunked herself in the water one more time to cool her heated cheeks and rose up to towel herself dry.

"Sakura, aren't you going to dry yourself so the guys can have a turn?" Ino asked as she slung her small, fluffy beige towel over her shoulder.

Sakura only groaned in reply as she slowly pushed her way up so she sat on the bank, letting her legs dangle in the water. She rubbed the upper half of her body dry and slowly began doing the lower part, taking her own time.

"You know, what do you think about me cutting my hair?" Tenten asked randomly as she twirled a long, chocolate coloured lock around her finger, "Long hair bugs me if I don't tie it up somehow."

"No! Don't you dare cut it! Your hair's too gorgeous to cut!" Ino exclaimed. She paused, as if in thought, then added slyly, "Besides, I can think of another person who wouldn't like it if you cut your hair."

"What, Lee?" Tenten asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow. He really did talk about the 'springtime of youth' with Gai – sensei too much…

Ino stared at Tenten, slightly dumbfounded, Hinata was smiling discreetly, quietly shaking her head and Sakura had turned to face Tenten, an incredulous eyebrow raised.

"Please tell me you're not that blind," Sakura's voice was slightly disbelieving.

"What?" Tenten frowned.

"Wow, she's even denser than Naruto," Ino breathed as she looked at the uncomfortable Tenten in awe.

"Guys… you're giving me that 'look'," Tenten muttered as she saw the mischievous gleam in Ino's eyes and the sly quirk of Sakura's lips. Hinata just watched her friends in amusement.

"Well…"

---

Shikamaru cracked an eye open to stare at Naruto lazily, who had just stormed from the clearing and was heading towards the hill that Shikamaru was cloud – gazing on. The lazy genius sighed. So much for a little peace and quiet…

"Neh, Shikamaru, we're out of ramen!" Naruto whined, a pained expression planted comically on his face.

Shikamaru groaned and resumed cloud – gazing. "You came here just to bug me about that?"

"Yeah, and Neji kicked me out. He said I was interrupting his meditation time or something like that," Naruto looked up at the clouds with Shikamaru. "Why do you find clouds so interesting?"

"Because it's relaxing," Shikamaru answered shortly. Honestly, all he wanted in this small moment in time was a bit of peace and quiet. Unfortunately, with the loud, hyperactive, slightly immature blond beside him, that wasn't going to happen.

And that's why Shikamaru thanked any god that was listening when he saw Hinata heading towards them. _Hopefully, she'll drag the dobe away…_

"Neh! Hinata – chan!" Naruto called out cheerfully to the quiet girl, waving an arm wildly around.

"Stop doing that," Shikamaru said grumpily from the ground, "You could take out someone's eye or something."

"Naruto – kun, Sakura said to…" at this point, Hinata was standing in front of Naruto, her delicate face slightly amused, slightly exasperated, "… 'get your ass over here because I need to fricking talk to him.' Quoted from her personally." Naruto looked slightly stunned that Hinata had swore, but looked even more confused to why Sakura would want to talk with him. Now of all times too.

Naruto blinked, and then sighed. "I hope she has some ramen…" he muttered as he trudged off back towards the direction of the campsite. Hinata cast one glance at the relieved Shikamaru and then quietly followed Naruto back. She stopped at the edge of the campsite, knowing that Sakura wanted to talk to Naruto alone, and instead went to search for something to eat for lunch.

Naruto was at the campsite in a matter of seconds, thanks to the incredible speed that the Kyuubi lent him. Hey, being a vessel to an all – powerful demon had some bonuses too.

Naruto was slightly surprised to see Sakura sitting on a branch of a rather high tree, her legs swinging playfully below her as her blissful face faced the sky. He could hear a quiet tune float down to him, tickling his ears. Naruto was about to creep away so Sakura could have more stress – free time (because God knows she hasn't had any in the past couple of years…) but the said woman had stopped humming and instead spoke.

"Naruto… in Sasuke…do you think that there's still a part of him where he's still the Sasuke we know – knew?" Sakura asked softly, not moving from her spot on the branch.

Naruto scratched his head, unsure on how to answer. Really, was there a shred of humanity left in his old team mate's body?

_Sasuke and his clone slashed his katana at Sakura. For one fraction of a second, he hesitated._

_-x-_

"_What makes you think that I'll come back so easily?" Sasuke spat back, angry that he was defeated so easily. _

_-x-_

_Sasuke saw the blood that splattered on the rocky ground and froze for a moment. _

_-x-_

"_Sakura…" the name rolled off of Sasuke's tongue in a hoarse whisper. _

"You know what Sakura…" Naruto said slowly after a moment of thought, "I think that Sasuke is still the Sasuke we know under that curse seal. I think the only way to reach him is…" Naruto trailed off for a moment, unsure if he should say it out loud but plowed on ahead anyways, "…you."

Sakura, medical nin that surpassed even Tsuande, ANBU, blind yet still so good that her skills surpassed even her legendary sannin sensei, almost fell out of the tree from shock at Naruto's words.

"…Me?" Sakura's voice was nothing but pure shock and slight doubt, "He's always thought I was annoying, that I was a hindrance to the team. I _was _back then; I did nothing but stand around and look helpless while you two fought and got bloodied in front of me. I highly doubt that I'm the person who can get through to him."

"But Sakura – chan, think!" Naruto pleaded, his mature side taking over, "The curse seal and Orochimaru's influence has obviously changed Sasuke, but if you think back to the battle, he was struggling between the side that we know, and the side that Orochimaru has molded."

Sakura landed softly on the grass and sat at the base of the huge tree, deep in thought. Her soft, pink hair tumbled around her pale face in layers, and her bangs hung in front of her blindfold – not that she really cared.

Thinking back to her battle with Sasuke, she thought about the times that he had hesitated, the times where he held back and the times where she could briefly sense the old Sasuke in the body dominated by the curse seal.

"_Sakura…thank you."_

Those words echoed in Sakura's head. She scrunched her face in concentration. Really, what could he have meant by those words? Uchiha Sasuke was never the one to thank someone needlessly – heck, he didn't thank _anyone_ unless it was absolutely needed, and those times were as rare as finding a needle in a haystack!

"Sakura…chan?" Naruto asked hesitantly when Sakura didn't answer. "Sakura-"

"Ano… is this a bad time?" a quiet, timid voice sounded from behind Naruto. Said man turned around to face a slightly nervous Hinata who was clutching a basket filled with fruits, berries, mushrooms and other such things.

Naruto opened her mouth to tell her to give them ten more minutes, but then his stomach protested against the idea loudly and Hinata giggled, setting down the basket.

"How about you two take a little break and get some food in your stomachs?" Hinata suggested gently, giving them a smile.

Naruto glance uncertainly at Sakura's thoughtful form, but he saw the slight nod from her and gave Hinata the ok. He moved assuredly over to Hinata to help prepare lunch, teasing and flirting with the blushing girl. He took his mind off of the serious (and slightly odd) conversation that he had with his pink – haired team mate.

Said woman was still sitting under the grand tree, thinking hard about her former team mate. A slight breeze danced by, bringing in fresh blossoms from nearby flowers. Sakura quickly caught one with her hand and fingered it gently. The soft texture of the petal rubbed against the tough calluses on her fingers and Sakura sighed.

_I'm no flower._

Flowers were fragile. They withered, broke too easily. A little bit of rain could drown them. Too much sun could burn them. Flowers had to be handled with utmost care and love.

_Well then, I'm certainly no flower!_

No one had really handled her with care and love (her parents had died when she was young) and perhaps she was grateful for that. She would've become the softest kunoichi in history – and being weak was something that Sakura couldn't tolerate. Being weak was something that she _was_ back in her genin days, and even in her early chuunin days.

She was as weak as a newborn kitten when Tsuande had told her that she was blind.

Sakura strove to become strong, stronger than Tsuande even. And she was. She was at her goal, at the peak of her life…

…and yet somehow, she still felt so lost, so empty, so mismatched.

_I really have no purpose in life._

It was true. Now that she was strong, she didn't have anything to fight for, to sacrifice for, to aim for. Sakura sighed in slight defeat as she realized this. Well. That only complicated her life even further.

_First Sasuke…now this…what else will life throw at me?_

'''''''''''

_The phoenix spread open its grand wings, the rich scarlet and gold plumage glittering in the sun. _

_She soared over mountains, over forests, but she doesn't really pay any attention to where she was going. She was just restless. Restless for some action and for the outcome of this battle._

_It probably wouldn't be any different from the other battles. _

_The phoenix sighed. This tradition was a mess, honestly. _

_And it all started with love._

…_really, isn't that how everything starts off with?_

'''''''''''

There was a gigantic _'snap'_ from Sakura's right and instinctively, she expertly reached in her kunai pouch and drew out a gleaming kunai all within 10 nanoseconds. She relaxed when she heard the grumbling and mumbling from Ino, who had stalked past Sakura and sat down at another nearby tree in a grumpy fit. Sakura felt another chakra source coming and sure enough, Shikamaru entered the clearing in a much more quiet fashion. His expression was slightly disgruntled, slightly exasperated.

"Ino-" the spiky haired man began, but the blonde cut him off sharply.

"Save it Shikamaru."

Sakura could hear the soft sigh of Hinata as Shikamaru just stood at the edge of the clearing, scratching his head uncertainly.

"Oi, Shikamaru," Naruto called out, "Mind fetching Tenten and Neji?"

"Why me?" the lazy – albeit smart – ninja sighed before wandering off to fetch the two ANBU.

"How troublesome…"

Sakura flinched slightly. Shikamaru's voice had sounded so…tired, almost like he was defeated. What on earth had happened between him and Ino?

Sakura sighed tiredly. She wasn't in the mood to go confront and possibly comfort Ino; in fact, in the mood she was in now, she could possibly set Ino off and _then_ they'd have trouble on their hands.

There was silence while they waited for Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten to come back. Sakura enjoyed it. It wasn't often she had silences like these. It was just one of those content, relaxing silences that you can depend on to sort through your mind, or just simply relax and let go.

Sakura sighed and leaned fully back on the tree. For once in the past four years, she dropped her senses, allowing herself to function like a normal, blind person. Chakra sources didn't register in her mind anymore, and energy only took faint shapes in her mind, nothing recognizable. The clinking and laughter coming from Naruto and Hinata as they prepared lunch was oddly faint, and Ino's mumbling was almost indistinct.

_It wasn't so long ago that I was like this everyday._

The memories came rushing back.

"_Sakura – chan?" Naruto's usually hyperactive voice was sceptical and sad, as if he was trying to figure out of the defeated, tired person in front of him was really his team mate. _

_Sakura turned anxiously to face the source of Naruto, knowing that she was probably facing entirely in the wrong direction._

"_Sakura – chan…over here," Naruto poked the side of Sakura's thin face so she was facing him…not that it really mattered. _

_Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She hadn't spoken much ever since Tsuande had told her what had happened during that awful, failed mission. _

"_Sakura," a deep, almost lazy voice rumbled from her right. She whipped her head around, desperately trying to see…only to be greeted by darkness. _

"_Kakashi – sensei…?" Sakura spoke out in a raspy, broken whisper, her tone hesitant. The man's deep, sad chuckle confirmed her assumption. _

"_Sakura, feeling any better?" Kakashi asked gently, for once having the respect (and decency) to put his orange (porn) book away. "I hear Tsuande told you a couple of things you can practice while you're blind. Care to demonstrate?"_

_Sakura stared blankly at whichever direction her face was staring at. Her crisp, black blindfold was folded neatly over her eyes. Trying out a method that Tsuande had suggested, Sakura gently bent down on the floor and forced a small amount of chakra on her hands. She banged both palms against the ground, feeling the vibrations ripple out and feeling some vibrations coming back to her. She vaguely knew where things were now…but it still wasn't much help. _

_She faced the direction she thought Kakashi was at and answered softly, in a slightly raspy voice, "I feel so useless."_

_Neither person answered her, although Sakura heard – and felt – soft footsteps approach her. _

"_Sakura – san," a soft, timid voice nearly whispered to her. Sakura searched through her memory rapidly to identify the person. _

"_Ten – Hinata?" Sakura switched halfway. _

"_Hai."_

"_Hinata has been assigned from her team to help you Sakura," Kakashi's tone was gentle but firm. _

_Sakura immediately opened her mouth to protest, but Hinata beat her. _

"_It's ok Sa-Sakura – san…I t-truly don't m-mind," the shy, quiet girl placed a small hand on her friend's shoulder, "Ts-Tsuande – sama said t-that this will h-help w-with my t-training."_

_Sakura didn't question her friend._

"_Please…just call me Sakura – chan…" she finally replied faintly before closing herself off._

_Kakashi saw this and sighed. _She's wallowing in self – pity and self – hurt…this could take a while…

"_Naruto, come on. Jiraiya said that he wants to meet you at the 'information gathering' place," Kakashi turned to his blond student, his one visible eye crinkled at the edges meaning that he was smiling. _

"_Jiraiya – sensei, you really are a pervert…" Naruto grumbled, "Hey, why are you tagging along?"_

"_Me?" Kakashi tried to sound surprised, "Just making sure you don't get lost."_

"_Liar!" _

_The two bickered their way out, Naruto casting worried glances back at Sakura and Hinata frequently, knowing that only Hinata would be able to see them. _

"_S-Sakura – sa-chan, I'm g-going to t-take you around K-Konoha," Hinata gently took Sakura's arm and led her out of the hospital, making sure to tell her pink – haired friend when there was a step or an object in the way. _

_Sakura stumbled. She fell. She tripped. She smelled. She touched. She heard. _

"_Look, it's that blind kunoichi."_

"_Poor girl, I heard it was because of that one mission."_

"_Which one was that?"_

"_Well…"_

_Sakura could hear their murmurings, their gossip and rumours about her. She shrugged to herself – what did it matter? _

"_Neh, S-Sakura – chan, a-are you h-hungry?" Hinata asked after some time. Sakura didn't reply for a moment. She hadn't been eating much since she found it she was blind. She didn't have the energy or will to. But still…she had to eat at least enough to stay alive and at least slightly healthy. _

"_A little…" the lie rolled off Sakura's tongue easily. Actually, if she had to pause and examine how hungry she _actually_ was, 'ravenous' and 'starving' would be accurate descriptions. _

_Hinata smiled encouragingly at her friend, even though she couldn't see it. "D-Do y-y-you want to g-go to I-Ichiraku?"_

_Sakura shrugged listlessly, allowing herself to be towed along the now unfamiliar path to the ramen stand. She could hear chattering and laughter as they neared the popular ramen stand, and she couldn't help but feel so different from the people there. _

"_Sakura!"_

_Sakura heard shuffling and movement as the owner of the voice drew nearer to the blind kunoichi. _

"_Sakura – chan!"_

"_Are you alright?"  
_

"_Hey, cool blindfold!"_

"_Are you ok Sakura?"_

"_Glad to see you out of the hospital."_

"_Hiiinnnaatttaaa – ccchhhaaannn!" _

"_Weirdo."_

_Swirls of greetings and mixed messages pounded against Sakura's ears, making her dizzy. Hinata saw this and made a shushing motion to everyone, who immediately calmed down._

_What happened after that was a complete blur, but Sakura remembered being pressed by a whole bunch of people, getting tossed around and questioned and pampered until Hinata finally spoke up again._

"_I t-think w-we'll l-leave now…" Hinata took Sakura's arm again and led her out of the little mob of her friends. _

_The walk to Sakura's home was quiet. Sakura didn't question how the other kunoichi knew where she lived; she just assumed that Tsuande had told Hinata. _

"_Hinata…chan," Sakura hesitantly added the suffix at the end, "Why…did you volunteer to help me? I'm probably going to give up being a ninja now…after all, a blind ninja is just a hindrance." Sakura hadn't meant for her sentence to sound so bitter, but it just spat out naturally. _

_Hinata didn't take offense to Sakura's bitter words, but instead stopped and turned to face the blind kunoichi._

"_Sakura – chan," Hinata began firmly, no trace of stuttering in her voice, "You are blind yes, but you are _not_ useless. Yes, this adjustment will take some time, yes you will feel weak and vulnerable for a while, yes training will be different and probably more difficult, but that's life. Life throws curveballs, and you just have to take them in stride."_

_Sakura stood rigid in surprise. That was the most she had heard Hinata say without stuttering…_

_Hinata sighed, "Sakura – chan, I admire you, I really do, but wallowing in self – pity like this won't help anyone, especially not you. Now, I'm going to help you around the house." Hinata's quiet voice was firm as she guided Sakura around her house again. _

_What patience…_

"-Sakura? Sakura – chan…" a voice broke through Sakura's thoughts yet again. Since Sakura had let her barriers down, she instantly shot alert, her mind immediately recognizing chakra sources and energy. Shapes and forms flooded her mind as she groped for her kunai, but a firm hand stopped her.

"Take it easy, it's just me," Tenten said as Sakura calmed down.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized sheepishly, "I was just…letting my mind wander…"

"I can see that," Tenten replied dryly, "Come on, lunch's ready."

Ignoring the younger girl's protests, Tenten dragged Sakura over to sit with the rest of the ANBU members and plopped a plate of food in front of the blind kunoichi.

"Eat," Tenten commanded uncharacteristically.

_Don't tell me something pissed her off too._

Lunch was a simple affair, light talking and chattering but mostly silence for eating. Sakura couldn't help but almost feel the flare of anger and sullenness from Ino. At the same time, she could hear the disgruntled and tired sighs of Shikamaru, occasionally joined with the murmuring of "How troublesome…" under his breath when he thought no one was listening to him.

Tenten was being unusually quiet. She would talk or smile or nod when someone was talking to her, but other than that, she kept her eyes on her food and ate quietly. Her fingers would twitch though, as if itching to reach for her weapons. Neji would glance at her, his face an unreadable mask before turning back to the mumble of conversation that was happening.

Naruto was the only one who was talking as much as he ate. His constant stream of chatter and laughter provided amusement and something to focus and respond to. Hinata, his quiet shadow, didn't talk much but kept her face open to any conversation that was directed to her.

Sakura had finished lunch rather quickly, not really in the mood to eat much. She just waited patiently for Hinata to finish so she could re – examine her arm. Something about it was bugging her…

Hinata seemed to have noticed it as well because even though she had regained some use of her arm, it was still stiffening up at unpredictable moments, making it extremely painful for a time to move it.

"Hmmm…"

Sakura frowned as she examined Hinata's arm. They had both finished lunch early and was waiting for everyone else to finish. Hinata had removed the bandages that were covering her right arm and held it to Sakura for her to examine.

Sakura felt and prodded certain places, a puzzled frown or a thoughtful expression coming on her features when she hit a certain spot.

"You know what…" Sakura murmured slowly, only loud enough for Hinata to hear, "Besides a twisted muscle that I overlooked here," at this, Sakura tapped gently at Hinata's forearm, not noticing when the girl winced slightly at the pressure, "You have a hairline fracture on your bone that runs from your wrist to your elbow."

Hinata flinched again. The certain fracture Sakura had mentioned was probably the cause for her pain.

"But still…" Sakura pursed her lips in thought, "a fracture, even one as big as this, should be causing you so much pain. I think there's something wrong with your chakra system. I would ask you to use your _Byakugan_ to help see your chakra flow, but since your _Byakugan_ requires chakra, I don't want to risk it."

Hinata bit her lower lip. This seemed worse than she originally thought. Who knew that a simple healing jutsu (albeit a very advanced and powerful one) could cause so much damage to the user?

"Neji!" Sakura demanded from her position on the ground, "Come here. I need you to use your Byakugan."

Neji, who by this time had finished lunch and cleaned up, came over and raised an eyebrow at Hinata, his face still managing to look expressionless.

"My arm," Hinata offered as a means of explanation. Neji, being the prodigy that he was, understood immediately. He formed the required seals for the _Byakugan_, and after murmuring the word so his bloodline was activated, Neji scanned Hinata's arm.

After a few tense moments, Neji finally spoke.

"I don't know how it happened, but some points of your arm have cut off your chakra circulation. It's like how we seal up people's tenketsu **(1)**, except your chakra flow has stopped at odd places…" Neji's voice trailed off as he sat on his hunches, a puzzled expression faintly registering on his features before disappearing.

Sakura examined her possibilities while she gave Hinata's arm one more scan with her medical jutsu. She could heal the rest of her arm and hope that the chakra problem would solve itself, or she could take a risk and ask Neji to reopen the chakra points as he would after he had sealed up someone's tenketsu. From there, she could help shape the flow of the chakra and help move it along – although no guarantees that it would actually work.

Sakura debated until she came to a decision. She quickly explained to Hinata her options.

"I would personally go for the opening of the tenketsu," Sakura put in her professional opinion, "The success rate would be 75 – 25; pretty good considering the problem."

"But the stopped chakra flow isn't in the points of the tenketsu **(2)**," Neji pointed out.

"I know, but from what I gather, some points are still sealed up. Maybe that's the cause of the problem," Sakura replied back.

The trio didn't notice that their discussion was being focused on by everyone else, who by this time, had finished eating indicating that lunch was over.

"Neji – niisan, Sakura – chan, I would like to try the opening of the tenketsu," Hinata's soft voice broke through their arguing (well, Sakura saw it as debating).

Both turned to look at her, Sakura's face wearing an encouraging smile, Neji's face still impassive. After a moment, Neji sighed and moved to reopen some of her tenketsu points.

Hinata could feel chakra beginning to flow again, but then it abruptly stopped, as if it had reached a brick wall. Sakura moved in and murmured a jutsu. Hinata could feel the chakra straining against that non – existent wall. She bit down on her lower lip to keep from shrieking from the pain. A whimper escaped her clamped lips as Sakura urged the chakra further.

Neji frowned at the pain that his cousin was going through, but didn't try to stop Sakura. He tensed when Hinata let out a particularly loud whimper and almost didn't notice Tenten come up beside him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Beads of sweat started to trickle down Sakura's temple as she concentrated on urging the chakra in Hinata's arm. She paused for a moment to catch her breath.

"Ok Hinata, I want you to channel as much chakra as you can in your arm," Sakura didn't wait for Hinata's answer. The medic felt a powerful surge of chakra rush towards Hinata's arm and with a final shove of her jutsu, the invisible barriers broke down in her arm and the chakra flow resumed its natural course.

Sakura immediately collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily but she wore a satisfied smile fixed on her face as she heard the rustle of cloth, indicating that Hinata was working with her arm.

Everyone watched as Hinata tentively flexed her arm, getting it to bend all the way. She bit her lip. It still hurt far too much for her arm to bend much, but it was a start.

"Hinata," Sakura spoke as soon as she caught her breath, "I have some good news and some bad news."

"Bad news first!" Naruto piped up. Sakura sent a slightly scathing look (as much as she could muster anyways) towards him, but decided to heed his request.

"Ok, bad news is that your arm will have to take it easy for at least the next three months due to the strain its been through, which means that training cannot have anything to strenuous, none of your Hyuuga taijutsu and not too much chakra involved."

"Is there anything she _can_ do?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Genjutsu, taijutsu that doesn't have chakra involved and stamina and strength training," Sakura ticked off, "that's only to name a few. However, anything you do can't be too strenuous," she directed the last part to Hinata, who was re – bandaging her arm again.

"The good news?" Neji asked stiffly.

"The fact that her arm will be completely healed within a couple of month's time," Sakura said simply, "I know that it isn't dynamite news, but it's either that or having a defected arm."

Hinata nodded slowly, a beautiful and relieved smile creeping up her face. "Thank you Sakura – chan."

Sakura waved it off, "It's the least I can do after you healed me, despite the circumstances and the minimal training you had involving a jutsu that powerful."

Tenten removed her hand from Neji's shoulder as soon as the drama was over. She quietly made her way to the base of a nearby tree and methodically began to clean her weapons, discarding the fact that there was barely a scratch on any of them.

Neji abruptly left the clearing. At everyone's confused glances, Tenten offered the explanation.

"Meditating."

Ino produced a bottle of water (seemingly out of nowhere) to give to Sakura, who accepted it with a murmur of thanks.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long day…_

---

"Sasuke – kun? Sasuke – kun, Orochimaru – sama wants me to check your wounds," a muffled voice, clearly belonging to the silver haired medic, sounded from the wooden door of Sasuke's room.

"Go the fuck away."

The young Uchiha was staring darkly out of his small window, his handsome face pulled into a glare.

Kabuto sighed at the other side of the door.

"Sasuke – kun," the medic tried again patiently, his tone betraying just an ounce of annoyance. Sasuke smirked faintly, pleased that he was able to ruffle Kabuto's feathers.

"No."

The curt answer to the unspoken question (although it could have easily been interpreted as a threat) was enough to send Kabuto scowling. Slowly counting to five silently in his head, the medic calmed himself down.

"Suit yourself."

The silver – haired medic nin turned sharply on his heel and headed down the hall, his steps making not even a whisper as they skimmed the wooden planks.

"Hn."

Sasuke resumed his glaring. He rested his head against a hand, the other resting motionless on his knees.

Why was the great Uchiha prodigy glaring (or maybe it was sulking)? Simply put, he was pissed off.

_Very_ pissed off.

Sasuke flicked a senbon needle out, the thin metal slicing through a nearby butterfly. He grimaced. His aim was still slightly off. He flicked another needle, this one pinning the unfortunate butterfly to a nearby tree, its life flickering out. Sasuke smirked darkly, no remorse on his pale face.

His mind replayed the battle that had occurred yesterday for the thousandth time.

"_Come back to Konoha Sasuke," Sakura said softly. _

"_What makes you think that I'll come back so easily?" Sasuke spat back, angry that he was defeated so easily._ I was holding back…

"_You killed Itachi from what I've heard," Sakura murmured as she came to a stop. Her chakra strings were still connected to the fire, manipulating it so it wouldn't go out or spread anywhere else. "You have no real reason to remain with Orochimaru."_

"_I have a debt to repay," Sasuke gritted his teeth as he surged his chakra towards his arms. He lifted it up and heard a satisfying_ crack_ as the mud/chakra covering broke slightly. _

"_You are to be his next vessel right?" Sakura's voice hardened with determination, "Is that really what you want to do? Toss your body and mind and soul away to a heartless bastard?"_

He growled, his eyes automatically activating his Sharingan.

'_A silly girl, one whose dreams never fade.'_

Sasuke jumped at the sudden voice that echoed in his mind. The voice was so dark, so haunting. It reminded Sasuke of hunting hounds, their cries echoing in the dark of the night. It reminded him of the crackle and hiss of bomb fires, the screeching of prey. He instantly spun around, kunai in hand, his eyes glancing around the room warily. He stayed rock still, his Sharingan activated eyes the only feature of him that was moving.

'_Even if you can find me, mortal attacks won't hurt me.'_

Sasuke betrayed no emotion, although inside his mind was working furiously. _Am I going mad?_

'_No. I'm not a figment of your human imagination either; although with your mind, I'd be surprised if you can think of something _this_ creative.'_

Sasuke finally grinded out, "Who – or rather, _what_ the hell are you?"

'_Something out of hell itself.'_

Sasuke unexpectedly threw a hidden kunai to his right, the steel embedding itself firmly in the wooden wall. _Strange, thought I sensed something there…_

'_I told you, mortal attacks such as that won't even touch me.'_

"Then show yourself," Sasuke commanded, his deep baritone voice flat.

'_And why should I show myself to you?'_

"Obviously, you are the kind of being who doesn't associate with others unless there is a special reason," Sasuke deadpanned. He could just feel the air of satisfaction come to him.

'_I knew my vessel wouldn't be stupid.'_

Sasuke growled. What was with everyone intent on making him their damned vessels?

'_Now, now, I had chosen you before you were even born. It was a matter of seeking you out at the right time.'_

Sasuke hissed angrily, "Show yourself."

There was no answer. Nothing moved. Only a minute passed, but to Sasuke, it felt like a day.

There. He saw a flicker. He sharpened his Sharingan eyes and peered closer. He could see faint outlines of flames, flickering up. It spread into a wide circle as the flames grew brighter and fiercer. A shadow formed in the center, its shape unrecognizable. The shadow was as dark as night itself, and it grew until it was roughly the same height as Sasuke. Slowly, a shape began to form.

_A…dog?_ Sasuke thought as he focused on the growing shape.

'_Not really. My form in the human world has no distinct shape, although most would describe me as wolf.'_ It's cruel voice sounded amused as its glowing, ember eyes stared straight into Sasuke's own red eyes.

'_Well, satisfied?'_

Sasuke didn't really know what to say. The indistinct (although the creature was right; it _did_ sort of look like a wolf – albeit, a _huge_ one) shadow of the creature was nearly as tall as Sasuke when he stood up; and the creature was sitting on its hunches. Its eyes reminded Sasuke of glowing embers, ready to be sparked and lit on fire. Flames licked all around it, although it didn't spread (which was surprising given the wooden surroundings).

"…"

Sasuke didn't give an answer; instead, his eyes roamed the figure, narrowing into a frown.

"_What_ are you?" he hissed, frustrated when he couldn't pinpoint what the creature was.

'_I told you; something out of hell itself.'_

Sasuke literally growled at that, his pale face betraying the barest hint of frustration and annoyance. The shadow however, chuckled in its deep mind – voice as if it enjoyed playing with the Uchiha this way.

'_Look it up. A genius such as yourself should be able to figure it out.'_ The sinister voice echoed faintly in his mind now.

'_Else wise, you would be the most shameful vessel to the hellhound.'_ The fire roared over the shadow and in an instant, it went out, leaving not a mark behind yet Sasuke remembered how those burning ember eyes stared menacingly into his own.

_A hellhound huh?_

Pocketing the kunai swiftly, Sasuke stood up and strode out of his room. He made a beeline for Orochimaru's private library, which he had access to and started to scan the scrolls.

_Something out of hell itself._

Sasuke smirked.

No wonder the hellhound had chosen him.

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** TA DAAAA! There is your lovely chapter ladies and gentlemen! Ok, truthfully, I don't like most of this chapter and I had to re – edit it at least ten times but I'm still not very pleased with most parts. Anyways, I guess it shouldn't matter if you guys like it xD

_:Cries pathetically:_ I keep dragging certain things into here and stretching it. You know how if you stretch gum, it'll eventually get too thin and snap? I feel like parts of this chapter are like that…

If you're wondering why my story is riddled with errors, it's because I'm currently beta – less and I have a hard time proof – reading my stories. _:Sweatdrops:_ Sorry guys.

Flashbacks will NOT, repeat, NOT look like this:

**Flashback**

blahblahblahblahblahblah

**End Flashback**

I personally find these very annoying, and I will try to make it clear when the flashbacks are happening. Otherwise, look for large clumps or writing written in italics.

Alright unexpectation, give me your critique! I'm actually rather enjoying this; it's nice to have input on my work.

…a year ago, I would've smacked someone on the head for even going against my work O.o Shows how much I've changed.

16 REVIEWS! I feel so loved _:sparkle sparkle:_ Thanks so much you guys! I'm going to see if I can aim for 20 reviews this time :D Although I shouldn't get my hopes up; whenever I do, it usually gets crushed down…

Just to let everyone in, updates will be one or twice a month.

**Notes:**

**(1): ** When used with chakra the Byakugan becomes more powerful and can see through most solid matter over extremely long distances and allows it's user to see the inner coil system of the enemy, opening them to an attack on their tenketsu (Chakra Holes) by the hand of the juken (Gentle Fist). Only very advanced users of the Byakugan such as Hyuuga Neji can use the aforementioned juken technique, but when used successfully it can shut off the chakra flow of the opponent which has disasterous effects. (Taken from http // www. narutofan. com/ index. php/ content-clans20and20bloodlines,Byakugan)

**(2):** Don't know if this can actually be possible O.o I was just making it up…

**EDIT:** Yup, I told you I would repost this. Just fixed a minor error.

BAH, it's so _hard_ to please everyone! I finally improved (according to unexpectation anyways; thanks for the lovely review xD) but another review put me slightly down (although I do appreciate your opinion). Shows that you can't please everyone…

Um, just reposted to rant about that xD Sorry for getting your hopes up.

I just want everyone to remember, all of these things _happen for a reason._ Example: Why did Sakura not swim to the surface in the first place? Figure it out. It's truly not that hard; all you have to do is look at it from the right angle.

Want to see if I can get at least 15 review. 20 would be nice xD but 15 is my goal for now. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Sakura is one of the best ANBU ninjas and the best medic nin in all of Konoha. The extraordinary thing? She's blind. SakSas ShikaIno NarHin NejiTen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Warning:** Snippets of the Wild Hunt will be flitting in between scenes now and then.

-Last chapter-

_A hellhound huh?_

Pocketing the kunai swiftly, Sasuke stood up and strode out of his room. He made a beeline for Orochimaru's private library, which he had access to and started to scan the scrolls.

_Something out of hell itself._

Sasuke smirked.

No wonder the hellhound had chosen him.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Here are the ear piece communicators," Shikamaru handed a small earpiece to each ANBU member. They had all packed and dressed in their ANBU uniforms already, listening to last minute details and things before going off to get Sasuke. "Sorry I didn't give them to you earlier; they were having some troubles and I had to fix it."

"That's ok," Sakura murmured absently as she fingered the earpiece. It was cool – _must be made of some sort of metal then _– with little air holes – _to listen and talk into_ – and there was a long, curved piece of metal attached to the earpiece – _so it doesn't fall off_. She hesitantly put it on.

"Here Sakura," Tenten reached over and adjusted it for her friend, "There you go."

"Whoa, this feels kinda weird," Naruto muttered as he poked at his earpiece. He jumped at in one of the tall trees above and whispered, "Can everyone hear me?"

Neji jumped up, but landed on a lower branch. "Loud and clear."

"Ok, remember, Sakura, Tenten and Neji, take the lead. Ino, Naruto, Hinata and I will cover you," Shikamaru's voice cackled softly through the earpiece. "Sakura and Tenten, you distract and hold Sasuke back and Neji will close his chakra holes. The rest of us will occupy everyone else."

"Understood," Tenten murmured as she leaped into a tree. "Let's go."

Sakura leapt up, feeling the smaller branches whip at her body. Landing silently on a branch, she took off in the direction she heard Tenten and Neji heading. She could hear the soft whispers of rustling cloth and moving branches as Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata and Naruto followed behind.

"Naruto, cover for Hinata a bit," Ino instructed. Hinata's arm had been put in a very firm cast, courtesy of Sakura's surprisingly endless medical supplies.

"Roger," Naruto lagged behind a bit and stayed partially at Hinata's back.

They worked silently, sometimes veering to the left or right, wherever Sakura felt a hint of Sasuke's chakra or when the Byakugan could see a glimpse of him.

"It's like he's playing a game of hide and seek," Naruto growled after the fourth hour. They had only managed to catch glimpses of him and then he'd disappear.

"There's no jutsu going on," Hinata murmured, "So I think he's leading us somewhere."

"Be on your guard," Neji ordered.

Sakura was wary and a little anxious. _What if I freeze up once I see him? What if someone gets hurt again? What if Sasuke is stronger than all of us combined? What if…what if, what if what if what if…_

"Sakura, snap out of it!" Ino's voice hissed through Sakura's earpiece. So deep in though was the ANBU medic that she slipped on the branch that she was leaping off of and tumbled down. Stretching out her fingers to feel the bark of the tree trunk, Sakura stretched her legs down and landed neatly on the ground. She instantly hopped up again, taking her place behind Neji and Tenten.

"Sorry," she murmured, her voice slightly muffled by her porcelain mask. It didn't surprise her that the blonde knew what was running through her mind. They were best friends; practically sisters.

"Focus," Tenten's firm voice cut in. Silence fell over the group again as they made their way, weaving in between trees with incredible speed.

"Status report," Neji commanded after the fifth hour.

"Naruto, fine and bored," a muttered tone sounded in the Hyuuga's earpiece.

"Hinata, fine but I'm sensing something strange…"

"What is it?"

"It feels like a muffler…if that makes sense…"

"Sakura, fine except for a few scratches. Yeah, I agree with Hinata; I can feel it too. Your chakra forms are getting faint…it's almost like I'm a regular, civilian blind person…"

"You'll be fine right?"

"I think so."

"Ino, fine."

"Shikamaru, doing ok."

"Tenten, doing just fine."

"Alright, everyone look out. If this jutsu is a dampening jutsu then we're going to have to stop and get rid of it before we move on."

"Roger," six voices chorused through the earpiece.

Sakura felt closed up as she traveled further, chakra sources becoming indistinct and then they were gone altogether. Energy forms disappeared in a cloudy mist and all she had to rely on were her nose, ears and touch. Taste would be useless in combat.

_Thank goodness Tsunade – sensei taught and helped hone my senses,_ Sakura thought, relieved and thankful.

"_Sakura, I want you to channel some chakra to your ears. Just a little bit," Tsunade cautioned, "The point of this exercise is to enhance your hearing with the aid of chakra. I'll be throwing things at you and you must hear them coming and dodge them. We'll start by using blunt rocks and once you're doing well with them, you will move on to kunai and shuriken."_

_Sakura nodded slowly, still not quite used to feeling the crisp blindfold on her pale face. With her sight gone, her senses seemed to have heightened by themselves already. _

_The breeze that would have normally been just felt by the pink – haired genin was a soft, shrill whistle in her ears. The slight, sour tang of alcohol hit Sakura's nose as she was downwind of Tsunade. _

_Hinata, who had been something like her personal escort/maid, was off training with her own team at the moment. _

_Sakura relaxed and channeled a small amount of chakra in her ears, almost reeling back in shock when sounds came rushing towards her tenfold. Thanks to her excellent chakra control, she was able to maintain a steady stream of chakra to her ears; not too much, not too little._

"_Excellent," Tsunade complimented her student, "Now dodge these objects."_

_The sannin chucked blunt rocks at the blind kunoichi, making sure that she made a small amount of noise as she did so._

_Sakura stood rigid, listening intently. At the last second, she stepped out of the way or blocked the rocks. Sometimes she was too slow, or she moved in the path of another rock, earning her bruises and cuts. _

"_Good," Tsunade nodded as she stopped two hours later, allowing the small girl a chance to rest, "We'll take a short break and work with smaller, and faster rocks in a second."_

_Sakura nodded, wincing as she felt the strain of her bruises. She sat down gently on the soft grass, running light fingers over her arms and pausing when she came to a cut. Healing it with a small jutsu, she would continue the process until her cuts and bruises were diminished or gone. _

"_You missed a couple," a voice startled Sakura out of her concentration, "But I'll teach you how to do that properly later. Get up; we're going to continue working now."_

_Sakura got up obediently, standing still once more. _

_Tsunade hurled smaller rocks at her student, faster and quieter than before. Sakura, already getting the hang of it, managed to dodge most of the rocks but the smaller ones of the batch still nicked her. She was slightly pleased to find that she was getting faster at dodging and hearing the incoming objects. _

_At a particularly good dodging moment, Tsunade snuck a blunt kunai in. Sakura frowned when she heard the slight familiar whistle as the kunai sped towards her. On reflex, she whipped out her own kunai and stopped the attack just in time._

"_Very good," Tsunade nodded, more to herself than for Sakura. "Now I'm going to throw or hit different weapons against a tree and I want you to identify each one."_

_The busty blonde threw the first weapon, the small object creating a small thudding sound as it made contact against the bark._

_Sakura frowned and said hesitantly, "Shuriken?"_

"_Good," Tsunade threw another weapon._

_And so it went on until late in the evening. It became almost like a game between them. When Sakura couldn't get a certain weapon, Tsunade would give her hints or just keep throwing/hitting the poor tree with it until Sakura guessed it. _

"…_Tessen?" Sakura guessed after the sixth time. The queer twang of the metal fan slicing through the wood was an odd sound to her now very sensitive ears. _

"_Good," Tsunade praised, "We'll stop here for today. Hinata's already here. We'll continue this lesson tomorrow."_

"_Where did you get all of those weapons?" Sakura asked curiously. _

_Tsunade chuckled. She had been wondering if Sakura had noticed. "I borrowed one of Tenten's scrolls."_

_Sakura bowed hesitantly to where she thought her teacher was standing. "Thank you Tsunade – sensei."_

_Tsunade's usually stern face cracked in a soft smile. This girl would go a long way; even longer than normal shinobi because she was blind. _

"Ok, stop and take a break," Neji's cool voice cackled through the earpiece. Sakura smoothly withdrew from her memories and went back to reality, landing softly on the ground.

She stood still for a moment, registering where everyone was with her chakra – enhanced senses.

_Three to my right…two to my left and one behind. _

A shuffle, a sigh, a cough, a sneeze; all those could help Sakura instantly distinguish who was who.

_Neji and Tenten to my left, Naruto, Hinata and Ino to my right and Shikamaru's behind me._

She sat down where she was, feeling the soft, yet prickly grass brush against her clothed legs. She crossed her long legs and meditated.

Meditation was something she only ever did when her mind was in a jumble with too many questions and too few answers. It was a chance to relax and sort through her thoughts, delving deep into herself and conversing with _Inner Sakura_, who lately had been much too quiet. Actually, since she went blind, _Inner Sakura_ had retreated far into the corners of her mind; as if she was afraid of something.

'**_Afraid? I don't think so," Inner Sakura snorted to blind Sakura. Her long pink hair tumbled down in contrast to blind Sakura's short hair. Her eyes were a deep green that sparkled with some kind of inner fire._**

"_**Then where have you been?" Sakura asked for the tenth time.**_

'_**Here in your mind," Inner Sakura replied the same answer as she had for the past several times. **_

"_**That's not the answer I want," Sakura returned immediately, her expression calm yet determined. **_

'…'

_**Blind Sakura raised an eyebrow. **Wow, I actually made Inner Sakura speechless…_

'**_You know I can hear your thoughts and stuff since I'm part of you too," Inner Sakura spoke shrewdly, prickling at the speechless comment. _**

"**_I know," Sakura replied without missing a beat. "But that still doesn't answer my question."_**

'…'

_**A long pause followed blind Sakura's answer. Inner Sakura sat back and looked thoughtful and slightly sad. **_

'_**An answer you want, is it?'**_

_**Sakura raised another eyebrow. This didn't sound like the Inner Sakura that she knew and (sometimes) love.**_

'_**I'm not really your 'inner self'. I'm here as a… babysitter if you will.'**_

"_**I don't need a babysitter," Sakura flared up, "I'm a strong, able kunoichi. I don't need someone watching over me."**_

'_**Ah, but you didn't have a choice.'**_

"…"

'_**Your turn to be speechless,' Inner Sakura taunted. **_

"_**Keep going…" Sakura prodded.**_

'_**I've been assigned to protect and guide you,' Inner Sakura replied with a shrug. **_

"_**By who?"**_

'_**That, my dear girl, is something that you will find out in time.'**_

'''''''''''

_The phoenix rustled her long feathers, her deep green eyes deep and calculating. _

_So, her assistant had revealed her position so soon into the game._

_Counting in her head quickly, the phoenix realized that it was already August, 17. Summer was coming to an end soon._

_In thirty seven days, the battle will ensue. Summer will fight with winter for dominance and the clash of a centuries old battle will take place once again._

_Well, maybe this time it'll be different. _

'''''''''''

Sakura withdrew from her meditation, opening her senses again slowly, like a flower blossoming in the sun. She felt sounds and smells flooding through her mind. She delicately, yet swiftly and professionally sorted through them, identifying each substance.

The blind medic stayed quiet. After seven hours of solid traveling, the last three delving into a chakra muffling jutsu, the ANBU were ready to take a break.

Sakura delved through her mind, trying to identify chakra forms but remembered abruptly about the jutsu.

_I have to stop relying on that,_ she thought firmly to herself.

Sakura could hear the little grumbles and soft sighs from Ino and Shikamaru. Apparently, they had a little lovers spat yesterday over a rather delicate issue which Ino promptly shut up about when Sakura had prodded.

Tenten, Sakura had found, was pissed because a certain Hyuuga had accidentally thrown one of her kunais too far and it fell into a rather fast moving stream, making it impossible to retrieve. Of course, Tenten was – to put it mildly – furious at that; apparently, it had been a special kunai since her childhood days.

"God dammit," Sakura heard someone hiss through her earpiece. Since this person sounded so aggravated, she couldn't tell who it was.

"Wha-?" Sakura only heard the split note of surprise before she heard the familiar hiss of metal streaking through air. Chakra rushed to her ears and nose, heightening her senses. She dived out of the way and unsheathed her katana, holding it out in front of her defensively.

"Ambush," Naruto's voice hissed through the communicator. "Sakura, Tenten, Neji, go; remember the plan and stick to it. We'll cover you."

"Understood," Sakura's cool voice chimed in with Tenten's and Neji's. They quickly flew to the cover of the trees and dashed away, hearing the sounds of battle quickly fade.

"Sakura, are you doing ok?" Tenten's voice murmured through the earpiece.

"I'll be fine," the pink – haired woman assured her team mates.

"Since the Sound has already attacked, Sasuke should be near," Neji's deep voice was cool and professional. The two women could hear the muttered, "_Byakugan!_"

"I would normally pause and get rid of this dampening jutsu, but we don't have time," Neji's cool voice was calm, "Tenten, cover my back and Sakura, be alert."

"Hai," the two kunoichis responded. They got into their new formation, with Neji in the front, Sakura slightly at the side and Tenten covering them at the back.

Truthfully (even though it was probably the worst time to think this), Sakura was worried on how Tenten might react to Sakura working close to Neji all the time; the medic always knew, even before Tenten properly knew, that the weapon mistress had a soft spot for the Hyuuga. Was it love? Sakura wasn't sure, but she knew that it was affection that ran probably deeper than friendship; although the dense Hyuuga didn't seem to know it.

"Target locked," Neji's voice crackled suddenly in the earpiece. His _Byakugan_ had spotted Sasuke, and he looked like he wasn't going to run away this time.

"Sakura, stay back while Tenten and I handle this. If we need your assistance, then you come in otherwise stay back; your chakra should be reserved for medical injuries," Neji commanded. He and Tenten moved on ahead while Sakura stopped in the shadow of the tree.

"_Rising Twin Dragons!"_ Tenten sent down a storm of weapons towards Sasuke, who once again was standing in the middle of the clearing. Neji quickly worked his way near the Uchiha under the cover of the weapons, knowing that Tenten had chakra strings attached to them and would discreetly move the weapons away if they came near him.

Sakura heard the scream of weapons rushing past air at inhuman speeds and gripped her tree branch harder. She didn't want to be hit by one of those objects!

"Shit," the medic heard Tenten swear softly into the communicator, "Genjutsu."

"Describe it to me," Sakura commanded, knowing that her genjutsu skills were more advanced than Tenten's and Neji's.

"Fog surrounding us now," Tenten described, "And it's not a regular jutsu. It has a certain…effect to it. Almost like you feel like your suffocating," Sakura could hear Tenten wheeze out the last part, followed by excessive coughing.

"Got it," Sakura murmured. Her hands flew to form several memorized seals, ending with a tiger seal. "_Kai!_"

A few moments of silence and sounds of rustling cloth came through the earpiece. Sakura didn't know if her dispelling worked; the genjutsu had no effect on her whatsoever. Genjutsu attacks the mind, and since Sakura was a genjutsu specialist, she had developed a solid barrier in her mind. Aka, Inner Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura," Tenten finally murmured, "Shit, where is he?"

Whether 'he' was Neji or Sasuke, Sakura couldn't tell. She knew better than to disturb the weapons mistress and kept silent. She kept steadily channeling chakra to her nose and ears, enhancing her senses so much that even ninja steps, as silent as the air around them, were audible to her.

The rustle of one leaf was her only warning. Sakura whipped out a kunai and spun around just in time to block an attack. A katana smashed down upon the small kunai, but Sakura was strong and held her own.

_Hmph, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm the weakest link._ Sakura was miffed. She gritted her teeth. She slashed viciously against the katana, effectively knocking it away, giving her enough time to hop to the ground and draw her own katana.

Sakura heard running and shuffling, instantly recognizing the movements as Tenten and Neji. She felt two different people press again her arms and realized that they had formed a triangle, watching out for each other's backs.

"Looks like I had no choice but to intervene," Sakura's amused voice was slightly muffled by her mask.

"Your humor is most ill – timed," Neji muttered, his white eyes scanning across the small clearing.

"Incoming to your left Sakura," Tenten, who was on the right of the medic noticed the sudden burst of Sasuke's chakra. The warning was unneeded because Sakura had already heard the incoming rush of footsteps skimming across the slightly dry grass.

Sakura heard Neji subtly move in front to cover her and was about to protest but thought against it. She heard Sasuke's incoming approach zoning in rapidly and after three seconds, she heard Neji drop to the ground and swing his leg. There was the sharp rustling of grass, indicating that Sasuke had leaped into the air to avoid the hit.

Tenten jumped as well, pulling an assortment of weapons from her pouch. Senbon needles, kunais, shurikens, even a small tessen found its way into Tenten's deadly hands. She threw them with precise aim, knowing that Sasuke would block the first wave.

Neji leaped up, seeing how Sasuke was preoccupied with dodging Tenten's missiles. All that could be seen was a blur as Neji shot up, gathering chakra in his hands to close Sasuke's tenketsu points.

Sasuke blocked all of Tenten's missiles with apparent ease and discreetly sent a kunai with an exploding tag on the end towards Neji.

Sakura bit her lip, frustrated. Since she couldn't sense chakra forms, she had no idea which way which person was facing. So instead, she opted for a move that should surely catch Sasuke off guard.

"Scatter in five," Sakura murmured through the earpiece. It was a code that meant, 'get out of the area in five seconds.'

Seals were rapidly formed, all in a blur. Before making the last couple of seals, Sakura leaped into the air and met Sasuke halfway. The latter was giving in to gravity and was making his descent to the ground. Hearing his movements and smelling his scent, Sakura slammed her hands onto his chest after completing the last couple of seals.

"_Kanashibari no Jutsu!_ (Temporary Paralysis Technique)" Sakura shouted, feeling Sasuke stiffen in shock. She pulled away in time for him to smash onto the ground. Sakura felt dust prick at the bare parts of her arm and knew that he had hit the ground with enough impact to form a small crater.

"Now Neji!"

The command was unnecessary. Neji had already moved in to close Sasuke's tenketsu points.

Behind her mask, Sakura frowned. That was too easy. Something was up…

Tenten was having the same thoughts. "Sakura, Neji, I don't like this. Sasuke's giving up too easily…"

"We'll have Ino interrogate him later. Right now, I need one of you to bind him using chakra ropes."

Sakura moved forwards and proceeded to do the intended task. She felt the sudden lifting of the atmosphere and almost reeled back in shock when she saw forms flooding into her mind.

"The dampening jutsu must've been attached to him," Neji mused, "And since I closed up almost all of his tenketsu points, he no longer has enough chakra to support it."

Sakura examined Sasuke's chakra form closely. It wasn't a bunshin or a clone or anything; it was the real person. She let chakra flow from her body onto her hands, feeling the energy strengthen and form into a thick rope. She quickly tied it several times around Sasuke's arms and body and his legs.

"The paralyzing jutsu should be wearing off soon," Sakura murmured, tying the rope off with a complicated knot.

"Sakura, you and Tenten stand guard. I'm going to go fetch the others," Neji's voice crackled through the earpiece.

"Understood," came the unison reply. Neji leaped into the air and was gone.

"Tenten, watch over me for a sec will you?" Sakura asked. Without waiting for an answer, she formed a sort of box with her fingers and murmured, "_Shintenshin no Jutsu!_ (Mind Body Switch Skill)" Instantly, she felt her mind transfer into Sasuke's, leaving her real life body slumped onto the ground.

-

It was dark…eerily quiet too. _Sasuke's mind is just like a huge hole,_ Sakura thought wryly as her mind – body traveled through Sasuke's mind and thoughts. Soon, she encountered Sasuke's mind – body.

"Why are you in here?" he asked, his cold black eyes glaring at her.

Unfazed, Sakura only replied simply, "To know why you gave up so easily."

"None of your concern" was the curt reply, "Out!"

"I think you'll find that you're in no position to command me," Sakura countered. "Answer me: why did you give up? If I didn't know you, I would even go as far as to call you weak."

"I'm not weak," Sasuke hissed.

Sakura stayed silent.

The two faced each other, one blind, one normal. One dark, the other light. It was as much of a contrast as one could get.

"You're stronger," Sasuke finally commented, his gaze sweeping over the woman. Indeed, her chakra reserves were impressive and her skills had certainly expanded past genjutsu.

"I _could_ say the same for you," Sakura replied, "But I don't know. Somehow, you don't seem that strong."

The way she said it hit Sasuke like five thousand knives. There were no jibes in her tone, no sense of mockery or scorn. It was spoken thoughtfully, bluntly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_She's almost up to par with me,_ the sudden realization hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks.

"Almost, not quite," Sakura answered back, "I'm still in your mind. I can hear your thoughts and emotions."

_Dammit._

"Yeah, I know, that sucks."

Silence enveloped the pair.

"You know, you can either tell me on your own free will right now on why you gave up so easily or Ino will pry it out of you. She's the best interrogator that ANBU has; better than Ibiki and she trained under him," Sakura commented almost casually.

Sasuke almost winced. Ibiki was a menace so combining his skills with Ino's was probably the most dangerous combination that one could ask for.

Still, in true Uchiha fashion, he stayed sullenly silent and glared.

Sakura felt her face crack into a small smile. So Naruto was right. There was still a part of Sasuke that she knew and still loved.

"I have two goals," Sasuke finally muttered, "To defeat Itachi and to restore my clan."

The unspoken explanation was clear. Now that Itachi was gone, all that was left was to restore his clan, which meant that he had to find a girl, bed her and have lots and lots of children.

"No."

Sakura's answer to Sasuke's unspoken question was firm and blunt.

"Sasuke, if I ever had to marry, it would be to a man who loved me as much as I love him. Unfortunately, you do not fit the description."

Sasuke's eyes gleamed at the new information that Sakura had unknowingly given away. _'Unfortunately' huh? That means you still have feelings for me Sakura. _

"Yes, I still love you," Sakura answered unabashed, unembarrassed. "That was – is – probably one of the biggest mistakes I have made in this lifetime. But who knows? Time comes and goes and things change."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at this, his expression betraying a hint of confusion. Since when had Sakura sounded so serious, so…mature?

"When I was forced to grow up," Sakura answered almost sadly. She stopped, as if she was listening to something.

"Sasuke, I only hope that you will change for the better."

With that last parting word, Sakura formed a tiger seal.

"_Kai!_"

-

She withdrew from Sasuke's mind, her own mind merging with her body once again.

"Sakura? Sakura you idiot, why did you do that?" Ino was beside her best friend in an instant. "I tried to get in but your stupid Inner Sakura stopped me."

'_**Hey, I resent that!'**_

Sakura paid no attention to Inner Sakura, instead focusing on her suddenly splitting headache.

"Ouch, I often wonder how you can stand that jutsu Ino," Sakura moaned, "Can someone fetch my medical pack please?" She had accidentally dropped it when Sasuke had attacked her.

Sakura heard people talking, murmuring and even shouting – _must be Naruto_ – but she paid no attention. Hearing a soft thump as her medical bag dropped beside her, Sakura murmured a hurried thanks before diving into her kit. She felt around the bottles, feeling the raised bumps on the labels. She was quite fluent in Braille. After a moment, she found the bottle she was looking for and popped the lid. A small, blue pill slid neatly into her hand and Sakura downed it without a second thought.

After several pained moments, Sakura's headache subsided. She sighed in relief as she closed up her pack. Now that the dampening jutsu was gone, chakra forms were visible again.

_Although it kind of feels like I'm cheating,_ Sakura thought ruefully. She hadn't been very good during the battle, realizing that she depended too much on seeing chakra forms.

Tenten and Neji were busy telling Shikamaru and Hinata what happened, while they did the same. Naruto was busy yelling at a now non – paralyzed Sasuke while Ino was trying to calm the other blond down.

"Naruto, enough," Sakura's firm voice cut through everyone's conversation. "Ino, interrogate him. Shikamaru, Naruto, you guys be on the lookout for anymore Sound nin." No one questioned her orders.

"You said that she wouldn't have to interrogate me," Sasuke spoke up for the first time, his rich, deep voice cold and accusing.

"I said that she wouldn't have to interrogate you for the information that I had asked for, Sasuke," Sakura answered coldly, "Now silence."

Ino's pale blue eyes glittered angrily at the sullen Uchiha. He would pay for all of the torture that Sakura had to go through when he had left.

"Ino, leave him sane enough for Tsunade – sama to… examine him," Sakura spoke tonelessly now, the effects of the past few hours getting to her. Tenten caught Sakura just in time as she stumbled and almost falling to the ground.

"Rest," Tenten murmured, "You've done enough for today."

Sakura started to protest but felt something prick at the back of her neck. Before she entered into darkness, she heard a voice murmur soothingly in her mind.

'_Rest child.'_

---

Tsunade was impressed. It had taken those brats less than a month to capture Sasuke.

Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto were being treated at the hospital while Ino was still interrogating Sasuke at the interrogation headquarters.

_Prison is more like it,_ Tsunade thought wryly. She listened intently as Neji and Tenten debriefed her on their mission.

"…and that's why he gave up so easily," Neji finished, recounting the last event.

Tsunade closed her eyes, thinking deeply. This was probably more confusing than she'd like it to be, but it couldn't be helped. First step, go down to the interrogation headquarters and pay a little visit to Sasuke.

"Alright, you two get down to the hospital to be dispatched. _No arguing,_" Tsunade glared at the slight indignation that flashed past Neji's eyes, "…not that you should be anyways," she frowned at Tenten who had started to open her mouth, "I'll check on you guys later."

Neji and Tenten nodded, forming a seal with their hands. Without another word, they poofed out of Tsunade's office, reappearing instantly at the hospital lobby.

"Hyuuga Neji and Tenten?" the nurse behind the desk peered up, "Come here, we have a room set up for you. We would normally give you separate rooms, but patients have been flooding in. So many people are getting such disastrous injuries! Why, just yesterday…"

Neji and Tenten carefully tuned the talkative woman out. The past three weeks had been exhausting, almost to the point of grueling. After five minutes of the woman still speaking at an abnormally rapid pace, Tenten was ready to snap.

"Don't," Neji's voice murmured in the livid brunette's ear, "Or you'll be charged on account of murder."

"Your humor is most ill – timed," Tenten echoed fiercely, calming down when she realized that he was right.

Neji let a small smirk dance across his face before going back to his emotionless mask as the nurse turned to them.

"Here are some hospital gowns; there's a bathroom in there in which you can change in. Your uniforms and weapons you will have to wash yourselves. A medic will be here shortly to see you," the young, chirpy woman gave them two, thin gowns before scurrying away.

"Neji…" Tenten muttered, "…I refuse to wear this."

Neji glanced at Tenten's hospital gown. Indeed, it was rather small, coming to stop at about the knees and, Neji noted with a frown, it had no back. It was tied at the neck with a short string and the fact that it was so thin that it hardly counted as clothing made Neji glare all the harder.

Neji sighed. "Well, do you have an alternative?"

Tenten scrunched up her nose in thought, ushering Neji into the room and shutting the door to give them some privacy.

"I have shorts and a shirt in my pack…" Tenten muttered, holding up her slightly beaten bag.

Neji shrugged, "Whatever suits you best." He entered the bathroom first, changing into the cotton pajamas that the nurse had given him. They were a dark blue – a nice neutral colour.

When he went outside, he was surprised to see Tenten changed already. Her black shorts reached mid – thigh and her green shirt was sleeveless. She was in the middle of un-doing her buns, which Neji found surprising.

"What? They actually get pretty heavy after a time," Tenten grumbled, sighing in relief when one her buns tumbled down. She secured the elastic around her wrist and laid the pearl – white ribbon on the stand beside the hospital bed. She started to yank to other bun out and cursed when the elastic got tangled with her hair.

"Here," Neji moved in swiftly and gently detangled the mess. He held the elastic out to Tenten and placed the ribbon with its partner on the stand before going back to his hospital bed, sitting down on it.

Tenten combed her hair with her fingers, wondering what was happening with Sasuke and Ino at the moment. Without really thinking, she tied her hair up in a semi – high ponytail; she wasn't kidding when she said that she hated having her hair down.

The door opened quietly and the two inhabitants looked at the intruder. A male and female medic smiled at them.

"We're here to examine you and make sure that all of your body parts are still working and functioning," the female explained. She quickly walked over to Tenten's side of the room and drew a thick curtain between her and Neji, separating them.

"Usually, we would do these in the examining room but they're being overfilled with others at the moment." Tenten nodded her head in understanding. Since the upcoming war with the Sound, more and more ninja were probably being injured during missions.

"Now, I need to check your chakra levels…"

The examining went rather smoothly, the only hiccup was when the female medic asked Tenten to take her shirt and her bandages off.

"He can't see you," the female medic assured the brunette. The male medic's laughter floated past the cloth barrier, followed by an amused voice.

"But he can sure hear you! Now I've seen everything. A Hyuuga blushing," the man chortled, uncaring of the death glare that Neji had sent him.

Tenten went ten shades redder than the average human being, rivaling Hinata's blush. After much swearing and glares, Tenten obliged and shed her shirt and bandages.

"I hope you don't have your _Byakugan_ on," Tenten muttered, loud enough for Neji to glare at the curtain separating them.

"I don't."

Tenten rolled her eyes and prayed for patience. Soon the check up was done and they only had to stay overnight at the hospital for resting. Tenten frowned when she wasn't allowed to wear her bandages (something about her ribs…) but eventually relented.

Soon the medics were gone but the curtain still hung like a barrier between them. Tenten pushed it aside and was greeted by Neji's calm face.

"How do you suppose everyone else is doing?" Tenten mused, sitting back on her bed. She stopped when her stomach grumbled and a delicate blush rose on her cheeks.

Neji almost snorted in laughter when his stomach gave the same response. He sighed.

"Maybe we should ring for some food," Tenten suggested, but then added almost like an afterthought, "Or actually, don't. I might not be able to handle their 'food'." Neji silently agreed.

They were saved however when an ecstatic Lee came barreling in, closely followed by Naruto who was holding several bags of ramen.

"There's some for everyone else too," the jinchuuriki explained to the questioning looks that Tenten gave him. "There's pork, miso, beef and chicken ramen in here. Which one do you want?"

Neji took the miso and Tenten chose pork. Both nearly sighed in relief as the hot, savory noodles slid down their throats and into their stomachs.

"How's Hinata, Shikamaru and Sakura?" Tenten asked, swallowing her mouthful.

"Hinata's ok, but the medics are still treating her arm. There was something Sakura missed when she was healing her arm. Shikamaru is grumbling, wondering why he's still here and Sakura hasn't awakened yet," Naruto explained quickly.

"Have you visited the interrogation headquarters?" Neji asked.

"Tsunade – sama's not letting anyone go down there except for Ino and herself," Lee answered, his thick eyebrows furrowing into a frown, "How will we protect the spirit of their youths if we can't go down?"

"Well, first of all, Tsunade – sama wasn't made Hokage and one of the Legendary Sennin without a reason," Tenten answered wryly, "And second, the way Ino interrogates, Sasuke will be too traumatized to even _think_ about attacking them."

Naruto shuddered, remembering one of the times he had the nerve to sit down and watch Ino when she was interrogating another S-class nin. After five minutes, he had to run out to avoid being traumatized for life. Physical torture wasn't needed; mental torture could do much worse things. However, Ino was a master of both – a rather deadly combination.

"So how come you're discharged so soon Naruto?" Tenten asked. Last time she had seen him, he was covered in deep scratches and scrapes.

"Kyuubi," was the short answer. When Naruto had made it to the position of ANBU leader and second strongest in the village, he had announced that he was the vessel of the nine – tailed fox. He was already respected so much that not many people minded, or was even surprised.

Neji stayed silent, opting to concentrate on his noodles. Tenten was multi – tasking, laughing and eating as Lee and Naruto attempted to play shogi with a board they had brought along. Both players hadn't the faintest clue how to play and made up rules as they went along.

After about an hour or so, Kiba and Shino came in, back from their mission. They had visited Hinata and Shikamaru first. Kiba brought a deck of cards in which he and Tenten played the game, 'Speed'. It was intense and a whole lot of fun as the flurry of cards went from one pile to the next. Kiba was caught cheating several times.

Shino leaned against the wall, deciding to observe his friends instead of participating much like what Neji was doing.

"Speed!" Tenten declared, slamming down her last card. Kiba cursed.

"What? That's the fifth time already!" Beside him, Akamaru barked his indignation.

"You're too slow dog boy," Tenten teased, shuffling his cards. "Let's play something else. Winning all the time gets a little boring."

"Hey, how 'bout Crazy 8s?" Naruto suggested. He and Lee had long ago abandoned playing shogi and were cheering either Kiba or Tenten on in their game. "Shino, Neji, wanna play?"

Both shook their heads no but Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you guys are playing whether you like it or not!" the brunette declared, dragging herself and everyone else onto Neji's bed. She shuffled the cards and passed them out. "Everyone knows how to play right?"

"I don't," Neji admitted grudgingly, picking up his eight cards.

"I don't either," Kiba grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, I'll flip over a card," Tenten flipped a card from the deck, "And this is how you play…"

The next hour was filled with fun and laughter as people fumbled or accidentally did a wrong move. The game was played several times before moving onto 'Cheat' and finally the game 'Spoons'. Tenten, Kiba, Lee and Naruto were almost in hysterics at each others mistakes and jokes, laughing so much that a nurse had to come and shush them. Even Neji had cracked a small smile and Shino…well, not much could be seen with the sunglasses and collar.

Visiting hours were soon over though, and Shino, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee soon left, promising to meet up sometime again soon. Tenten smiled and shook her head as she waved bye, laughing as Lee and Naruto started teasing each other (Naruto's cheating skills were actually quite good).

Tenten sat back down on her bed and started to polish the weapons she had in her weapons pouch with her polishing rag. Neji took out a book ('1001 more Ninjutsu and Genjutsu') and started reading.

---

"So Sasuke."

Sasuke almost cringed. Ino, it seemed, was a genius at both mental and physical torture. But he wasn't an Uchiha for nothing. He didn't succumb to her forms of torture but gave way when he saw the electric halo – it was a piece of metal that fit around the victim's neck and with a flick of a switch, it would be living electricity. One wrong move and you'd be shocked to insanity.

"You know that under normal circumstances, the punishment for you would probably be death or exile with your chakra stripped to lower than even a citizen's," Tsunade's amber eyes glittered coldly, "But. These aren't normal circumstances."

Ino, who was through with her interrogation, was hanging in the corner, organizing several torture devices. Sasuke wisely stayed silent.

"Sound will be attacking us in the pretense of war," Tsunade continued, "And since they're still a new village, their attacks will be unpredictable."

_So that's what she wants: information,_ Sasuke realized. He kept silent.

"Hidden Cloud, and Hidden Stone have formed alliances with the Sound," Tsunade informed the quiet Uchiha, "Hidden Star and Hidden Waterfall refuse to take a stand. Hidden Sand Village has agreed to fight alongside us but times are rough and our numbers are weak."

"You want the Sound's plans," Sasuke answered flatly.

"Precisely."

"How do you know that I even know them? For all you know, maybe Orochimaru didn't tell me. Or perhaps I'll tell you a fake version that will cost your precious village its life," Sasuke sneered.

Tsunade, much to the missing nin's shock, smiled sinisterly. "Ino? I know that you've been perfecting that jutsu of yours for a while. Would you like to try it on him?"

The blonde, who's normally pale face looked paler in the dark room, looked up, her pale blue eyes shining with sick pleasure. Sakura was like a sister to her, a sister that she never had. Ino felt like that when Sasuke left, Sakura had become almost unreachable in a way and it frustrated and angered Ino. Sasuke would pay.

"Are you sure Tsunade – sama?" Ino asked in mock concern, "The side effects, which include excessive vomiting, extreme shock, your brain addled with, temporary disablement and a few…other unpleasant side effects."

"Oh, that doesn't sound like much at all Ino," Tsunade's glared coldly at Sasuke.

Ino walked and stood in front of Sasuke, who was tied with chains and chakra to a chair that was nailed to the ground. Her blue eyes stared straight into his emotionless black ones.

_Tiger, ox, rabbit, bird…_

Seals formed rapidly with Ino's hands, getting to the point where her fingers were just a blur.

_Dog, monkey, dragon._

"_Hijutsu: Kokoro Waikyoku_!" **(1)**

Sasuke's head jerked back, his black eyes rolling back and revealing the back of his eyes. His mouth yanked open in a silent scream, the muscles in his neck, arms and legs bulging.

His mind felt like it was tearing into a million pieces, ripping from his brain in an excruciatingly painful manner. His worst memories seemed to slow down in front of him, making him replay that part of his life.

_Stop…_

_**Stop.**_

_**STOP!**_

Finally, an inhuman screech tore from his throat but Sasuke barely registered it. His mind was broken like jagged mirror pieces. He was drenched in sweat and his arms and legs bore cuts and burns from the chains and chakra.

Ino reached forwards to place her index and middle fingers of both hands on either side of Sasuke's sweat ridden face.

"_Hijutsu: Shuuzen!_" **(2)**

White light shot out from Ino's eyes, connecting to Sasuke's still white, pain – filled eyes.

_So she has placed her conscious in Sasuke's…_ Tsunade observed.

Ino healed the damage in Sasuke's tortured mind before returning to her own body. She herself was panting in exhaustion, the jutsu requiring a massive amount of chakra.

"So, are you willing to cooperate?" Tsunade demanded when Sasuke had regained his bearings.

After several tense moments, there came an answer.

"Fine."

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I'M NOT DEAD, I'M NOT DEAD! Just hit with a major case of writer's block --. Alright, first off, IMPORTANT NOTE.

**_The two jutsus at the end that Ino used ARE NOT MINE. REEEEPPPPPEEEAAATTTT: ARE NOT MINE! They belong solely to Joanna Lamstein and Usagi-no-Kasai. I'm borrowing with permission. _**

Alrighty, I'm actually quite pleased with this chapter. I feel like it's more realistic than the others; with Sakura anyways.

The scene where Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Shino and Neji interact – I wanted to show a bit of variety. This story isn't going to be one of those ultra dark, end – of – the – world fics. I wanted to show some humor because a shinobi's life isn't all work – there's fun too.

Overall, I'm rather proud of this chapter. It doesn't feel like a filler and the plot's building up.

Thanks for the sixteen reviews you guys :). It wasn't the twenty that I was hoping for, but I enjoyed your comments all the same :).

I'm sorry **_Usagi-no-Kasai_** if I botched up the descriptions of the jutsus.

Got critique? Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Flames? All are accepted.

Many, many, many, many, many thanks to my wonderful beta, Denisen. Having a beta really helps improve one's writing :).

Expect an author note's edit later – there'll probably be something that I suddenly remembered and decided to add here.

Again, very sorry for the late update!

**Notes:**

**(1)** _Hijutsu: Kokoro Waikyoku_: **_DOES NOT BELONG TO MEEEE! BELONGS TO Joanna Lamstein and Usagi-no-Kasai_**This jutsu is called 'Hidden Technique - Mind Torment'. It does what the name implies; it torments the mind.

**(2)** _Hijutsu: Shuuzen_: **_DOES NOT BELONG TO MEEEE! BELONGS TO Joanna Lamstein and Usagi-no-Kasai_** Called 'Hidden Technique – Repair'. It gets the user's mind to enter into the victim's mind and repair the damage.

(Alright, this is probably getting annoying.)

**_THE JUTSUS_** '_Hijutsu: Kokoro Waikyoku'** and** 'Hijutsu: Shuuzen' **ARE NOT MINE! NOT MINE! If any of you guys accuse me of stealing these jutsus, I will have to slap this author's note straight in your face. Really, if I could make this size fifty font, I would. THESE JUTSUS BELONG TO Joanna Lamstein and Usagi-no-Kasai**_

I have said this four times in **bold**, _italics_ and underline. If you guys can't get it to your head that **_THESE JUTSUS DON'T BELONG TO ME _**(make that five times) then your head is denser than the core of this earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Sakura is one of the best ANBU ninjas and the best medic nin in all of Konoha. The extraordinary thing? She's blind. SakSas ShikaIno NarHin NejiTen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

I also do not own the song 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback.

**Warning:** Snippets of the Wild Hunt will be flitting in between scenes now and then. Also, if you don't follow the manga or much of the anime, there's a teeny spoiler (look for **(1)**).

-Last chapter-

"So, are you willing to cooperate?" Tsunade demanded when Sasuke had regained his bearings.

After several tense moments, there came an answer.

"Fine."

---------------------------------------------------------

"She's not waking up…"

"It's been three days already."

"Dammit, I know that!"

"Did Tsunade – sama come here and check on her?"

"Just this morning."

"And?"

"Negative."

"I'm starting to get worried…"

"Aren't we all?"

_It's like last time_, Sakura thought dimly as her consciousness floated in and out. At times, she could hear people talking like right now but other times, she was just floating in an infinite black space where time didn't exist – much like the last time she had been in this state which was when she found out she was blind.

Struggling, Sakura fought to force her eyes open or show some sign that she was awake. She found that her arms were too tired and heavy to move and that bandages had been placed over her eyes again.

"I'm alright," she finally managed to croak out but after three days of no water, her throat was drier than a desert and it came out sounding like: "'m 'lright"

"Sakura!"

She heard flurries of rustling cloth and moving footsteps accompanied with jumbled shouting, talking and general confusion. Someone held a cup of water to her lips to which she greedily drank from, relieving her parched throat.

"Someone get Tsunade – sama!"

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"You idiot, didn't you hear her? She said she was ok!"

"How're you feeling?"

Sakura's head throbbed as people pushed against the hospital bed, firing questions too quick for her to answer.

"Enough!"

_Thank you Tsunade – sempai_, Sakura thought as she continued to drink water.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?"

Sakura felt the cup leave her lips and almost groaned in protest but she decided to answer the Hokage's question instead.

"Like shit."

This was greeted by several chuckles.

Tsunade smiled, even though her pupil couldn't see it, "You should after all the strain you put her body and mind under. You had two fractured ribs, a particularly nasty bruise on your left leg and a matching one on your right arm to boot. You had several sprained fingers and toes, including a hairline fracture on your right leg. You had several deep scratches and cuts and scrapes and your mind was in disarray. That much I could glimpse before something blocked me out."

'**_Hmph, nothing can get past me!' Inner Sakura crowed, apparently unaffected by the strain that blind Sakura was going under._**

Sakura winced, both from the extreme list and the pounding headache that she had.

"Here."

Sakura felt a small, calloused yet smooth hand slide a small round pill in her mouth followed by a wave of water, washing it down. Instantly, Sakura's headache subsided.

_It must've been one of Tsunade – sempai's special head medicines_, Sakura thought idly. She struggled to sit up.

"Sakura, just rest. Your body's in no position to be moving so much," Shizune's kind voice floated to Sakura's ears. The blind kunoichi felt gentle hands push her back down on the pillows and was hit by a sudden case of déjà vu.

"_Sakura, just rest. Your body's in no position to be moving so much," the kind, motherly tone of Shizune's voice murmured in her ear. Sakura reluctantly rested back on her pillows, feeling her fingers clutch the hospital sheet. She took deep, shuddering breaths to calm herself down. _

"Tsunade – sama?" Sakura started, "What has happened since I've been knocked out?"

"Sasuke has agreed to cooperate," Tsunade said bluntly, flatly, "And the Sound war is escalating. Half of our ninja are injured or unable to fight."

"Orochimaru?" Sakura's voice turned crisp and professional, just like the elite ninja she was.

"Biding his time I suspect," the two women answered each other, ignoring the other occupants in the room, "We haven't caught a whiff of him since we've taken Sasuke."

There was an unspoken statement at the end, which Sakura attentively caught._ Tsunade's worried about that. _

"Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata and Naruto are switching patrol shifts. They're keeping an eye on Sasuke," Tsunade continued. Sakura noticed that it was mostly all of the Rookie Nine plus Team Gai, with the exception of Sakura and Chouji **(1)**.

Sakura quirked a slim eyebrow in question.

"Since you guys have grown up with him, you would know the tricks that he plays," Tsunade explained.

Another quirk in question.

"You're too injured at the moment to be placed on guard duty," Tsunade explained again, "And I can't have all of my best ANBU and jounin guarding a brat. I need some of you out in the battle field and in the infirmaries as well."

Sakura fell silent. Tsunade seemed to stop talking as well, and the room was quiet but thick with tension.

"I'll leave you to chat with your friends," Tsunade finally said after consulting a medical chart by Sakura's bed, "Ino, remember, you have patrol duty in two hours."

"Hai Tsunade – sama," Ino replied promptly, if a tad impatiently. Tsunade nodded to everyone before poofing out of the room without so much of a hand seal.

"So…"

All eyes turned to Sakura. She gave a crooked grin in return.

"What have I missed?"

---

Sasuke didn't care. He was quite used to it. But after a while, all that buzzing gossip about him started to hurt his ears.

His little watchers weren't that great either. Everyone had become so hostile to him, no one offering him any greetings or talk. All had just stayed close to him, watching him like a hawk in case he tried anything funny.

Which he wasn't going to, since he had no intention of doing so. Nothing prompted him to do so. He didn't expect the greetings and talks either; they had every right to treat him as scum. If there was a large book of requirements for people to go through before being demoted to the label 'scum', he probably would've gone through every single thing.

Sasuke was seated on a small couch in his home, flipping though some old books, bored. He was allowed to train, but not within three weeks. He was probably going to go half – insane waiting. But he was an Uchiha; he could stand it. His punishment was light enough as it was. Just ANBU and jounin watching over him for the next couple of months, no training for three weeks and his chakra stripped to that of a citizen.

Really, if any of these punishments irked him, it would've been the chakra one. He felt so weak, so slow. He struggled to do the simplest tasks, such as walking through crowded spaces. When he had chakra, he could just leap over everything in one jump but now he had to wade through a sea of people to get to his destination. It was frustratingly mad.

The house was quiet, but Sasuke knew that there were two ANBU – more specifically, Shikamaru and Naruto – alert, watching him from outside.

Out of all the people who had brought him back, Naruto was the most hostile to him. He had every right to be. Sasuke had betrayed their close friendship, and for Naruto, the pain probably ran deeper than if anyone else had betrayed him.

Sasuke scowled. Somehow, that had hit a heavy part of his mind and it was dragging him down with slight guilt. Much as he'd hate to admit it, he missed the dobe. He missed calling him names and sparring with him. Heck, if he wanted to get deep, he'd probably even say that he missed the ramen trips that Naruto dragged him along! But he knew what he had given up the moment he decided to go to Orochimaru.

There was slight shuffling and murmuring outside. _They're probably changing shifts, _Sasuke thought, trying to listen as hard as he could. His ears were still finely tuned but without chakra to enhance it further, it felt like someone had clapped a muffler over his ears.

The Uchiha hissed in frustration as he strained to know who was watching over him next. He distinctly caught the words "Ino" "interrogation" "Sakura" "woken up" before giving up.

_Gossiping about Ino interrogating me,_ Sasuke closed his eyes, repressing a shiver that crawled along his spine. That was probably one of the most frightening, most painful genjutsus to have ever come into existence. It could probably even match up to the _Mangekyō Sharingan._

And Sakura. A squeeze of regret and guilt coloured his mind. It wasn't fair; after all of these years, she still loved him.

"_That was – is – probably one of the biggest mistakes I have made in this lifetime. But who knows? Time comes and goes and things change."_

Truly that IS the biggest mistake she had made. Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking of his options. He could take advantage of that and use it to restore his clan, but that thought slightly sickened him. He just couldn't see himself doing it. Then again, he could just simply ignore it as he had for the last…what, fifteen years? That seemed like a good option.

But…what did she mean when she said 'Time comes and goes and things change'? It was an unusually cryptic statement from her. And cryptic statements never sat well with Sasuke.

Truthfully, he was also surprised. Surprised at Sakura's undying devotion (if he cared to put it in cheesy terms like that) and the kindness that, despite her harsh words, she had shown him.

He wasn't worth it.

If his acts of indifference and harshness to Sakura's affections didn't do the trick, then the abandoning Konoha to Orochimaru surely must've. But it didn't. And it frustrated him.

_Just forget about me Sakura. It would help everyone._

Sasuke sighed as he slouched further down the couch. His deep black eyes glanced idly around the room, not really taking anything in. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

It wasn't self - pity that made him think that he wasn't worth it. It was just true. Sakura deserved someone who, as she had said, would love her as she loved him. And he didn't. True, he might care for her (though he'd never admit it out loud), but that care was only one of a friend, if she even counted him as one.

"Ahhh…" Sasuke groaned very quietly. He would leave this to think on another day. He was getting a headache.

"Getting a headache?"

That crisp, light, sweet voice could only belong to one person. He turned slightly and saw a glimpse of pink and red, the colour she had chosen to wear. By Sakura's side, Hinata stood quietly, watching with unreadable eyes.

"Here."

A small pill was tossed his way and Sasuke caught it out of reflex.

"Eat it."

Yet Sasuke did no such thing. Instead, he turned back to face away from Sakura and Hinata, idly fingering the small pill. His common sense told him to eat it; his headache was getting worse, but his pride stubbornly told him not to.

"Your choice," Sakura shrugged, making no move to walk around. "Tsunade – sempai asked me to tell you that you're to report to her tomorrow afternoon."

"When?"

"After lunch," Sakura replied easily. If she was uncomfortable talking with him, she gave no indication.

Sasuke lapsed into silence again, shifting his position so that he was sitting with his back towards the pair again.

"If you have any questions or just need someone to talk to, come find me," Sakura invited. She seemed to sense Sasuke's unspoken confusion, "I know that you probably wouldn't listen to any talks or speeches. Just know that being lonely is the worst thing in the world and that misery loves company."

Another cryptic sentence. Well, at least this time Sasuke understood what it meant but he was still a little confused and slightly suspicious on why Sakura would act so nice to him. He had betrayed her as much as he had betrayed Naruto; Naruto at least seemed to have the reaction that was expected.

Hinata quietly moved to gently take Sakura by the elbow and helped the medic out. It surprised and slightly shocked Sasuke that Sakura, independent, confident, and so self assured, still needed help around places that she has never been to.

_That's not true_, Sasuke mused thoughtfully. Sakura had been on many missions to places where she's never been to before. Then it hit him. _Hinata's there as extra precaution._ It made sense. Sakura was one of the highest elite ninja in the village and to have Sasuke murder her in cold blood (which was very, highly improbable given her power and his low chakra level) was disastrous.

And besides…even if he wanted to, he still couldn't. The memories would rush back with a painful thud and guilt would overwhelm him. On the battlefield it was much easier to forget but back at here, in Konoha, at _home_, it was impossible to forget.

'_Stupid pup.'_

That sinister growl of a voice sounded inside Sasuke's head for the second time. It had been a while since Sasuke had last heard of this hellhound creature. He had used the time in between to research about it and knew plenty about the evil being and all he could say was this:

_This tradition is utterly stupid._

The hellhound didn't answer.

'''''''''''

'_I had to go and choose a weak vessel,' the hellhound sighed. He flopped his great, massive, shaggy tail from one side to another, causing a small tornado to spring up in place. _

'_If he loves that damn phoenix vessel, how will I ever kill her?'_

_But even he understood his vessel's hesitation._

_After all, it wasn't everyday a hellhound loved a phoenix. _

'''''''''''

The next day, Tsunade milked Sasuke of all the information of the Sound plans he knew. It would've amused him to see Konoha struggling to withstand Sound, Stone and Clouds attacks but he couldn't laugh at them. After all that had happened, Konoha was still his home.

Home…well, truthfully, there was no home for Sasuke. Konoha was the closest thing he had as a home. Memories, both triumphant and painful clouded the familiar place.

"…and do you know the Sound formations?" Tsunade asked, her hand swiftly and neatly taking down notes. For once, not a sake bottle was in sight.

"They usually attack silently. That's their favourite method, with a noisy diversion," Sasuke answered almost in a bored manner. He frankly didn't quite care what happened to either village but something prompted him to help Konoha.

Tsunade eyed the tall Uchiha with her all knowing eyes and glanced to scan her condensed notes.

"Well Sasuke."

He stayed silent, his position lax and his eyes focused on the Godaime in front of him.

"This will definitely help us. Not that you care I'm sure," her voice was dry and gave nothing away, "Yet nonetheless, I thank you. Unless your information is faulty. If it is, I will have Ino torture you before killing you a thousand different ways after. Or I'll have Sakura help me or personally do it herself." A small, sadistic smirk crept up Tsunade's full lips. A thin sliver of fear struck Sasuke although he refused to let it show.

"They are probably faulty," Sasuke shrugged, "Orochimaru will no doubt know that I'm gone. He's a genius and will likely put two and two together. He'll have new plans laid up, ones that I don't know."

"True," Tsunade nodded, "But Sakura had already pointed that out to me. However, I know Orochimaru. He goes for the unexpected. Everyone expects him to change his plans and the most unexpected thing he'll do is stick to his original plan."

Sasuke sighed, shifting his weight. The hours had slipped by and he was bored, not to mention tired. His headache had grown as well and he popped in the medicine pill that Sakura had tossed in earlier.

"Is that from Sakura?" the Godaime's sharp eyes caught the small round pill.

"Yes," Sasuke answered shortly.

"Hmmm," the busty woman pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed in thought.

Sasuke gave her a bored look.

A quiet humming registered in Sasuke's mind. It was faint, yet light and sweet. The voice wasn't perfect, yet it was pleasant to listen to. The song sounded vaguely familiar and it had a desperate, almost pleading yet slightly defiant tone to it. It came only lightly through the thick, wooden door of Tsunade's office. It was evident she couldn't hear it.

"Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'."

The voice was joined by another, creating a perfect harmony together yet Sasuke could tell that it was improvised.

"Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me."

Quiet laughter filtered through the Hokage's door. Somehow, Sasuke couldn't help but think that that was what his thoughts and emotions were somehow trying to tell them. He wasn't sure though. He had locked those things up so long ago.

Those words kept flitting through his mind throughout the rest of the time he was in Tsunade's office, the lyrics and the tune swirling around his head, somehow mocking him.

"_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing…"_

The strongest. The last person on earth would be the strongest, and it would be him, Sasuke decided. He would have to train even harder and learn new techniques in order to defeat persons like Tsunade, Orochimaru, Naruto and, he grudgingly admitted, Sakura.

"_And teach me wrong from right…"_

There was no wrong. There was no right. Sasuke laughed bitterly to himself as he walked home. Or rather, to his house. He had no true home. If there was a true right, then perhaps he would've gone that path. Instead, he was a mortal devil.

"_And I'll show you what I can be…"_

He was strong. Sasuke knew it. It was a fact, not a question. He had trained and he had worked to achieve his position. He would show everyone just how strong he was.

"_Say it if it's worth saving me…"_

"I'm not worth saving," Sasuke muttered darkly, frustrated as the words continued to haunt him, teasing and laughing at his very being. His steps brought him to the edge of the Team 7 training grounds.

His cold, black eyes glanced across the wide field with trees bordering it. At first look, there was no one but Sasuke knew better. Even though he didn't have chakra to enhance his sight, he could still make out two figures sparring.

Without hesitating, the Uchiha started towards the pair, urged by some unseen force.

He wisely stopped still quite a ways away from the pair, watching. All he saw were blurs, figures too fast to be seen. At one moment, he could make out the shocking pink of Sakura's hair and the bright yellow of Naruto's.

Sasuke felt a sharp breeze to his right and turned his head slightly to catch the source.

"Sasuke, long time no see."

A tall, silver spiky – haired jounin raised a hand almost lazily. A half – lidded eye stared at Sasuke in a carefully calculating manner. The famous bright orange book was nowhere in sight,

"Kakashi."

No '-sensei' or even the simple '-sempai'. Clearly, Sasuke's respect for Kakashi had dropped.

"They've improved, haven't they?" Kakashi remarked casually, his gaze discreetly eyeing Sasuke's reaction. The silver haired jounin was pointing out a fact and trying to see what reaction his former student would have.

"Aa."

_I should've known,_ Kakashi thought wryly. His one eye watched as his former students raced at each other to clash in the middle with a ferocious blast before breaking apart again. _Ah, Sakura's not relying on her ability to see forms and energy._ It was clearly evident in her fighting style.

The medic stood with her ear cocked, as if she was always listening for something. Her nose took in deep breaths to identify scents and whenever she wasn't on offensive, which was often, she held her body position in a defence mode. Still, she was doing exceedingly well against Naruto.

"_Rasengan!_"

Sasuke's head gave a tiny jerk. Why on earth was Naruto doing such a powerful attack against Sakura? She was blind, she didn't stand a chance!

"Just watch," Kakashi's voice was soft, yet firm.

The pair was still a distance away, so Sasuke couldn't see everything that clearly. Yet he still saw Sakura's slim, muscled arms come together to form rapid seals with her hands and a shimmering glow surrounded her form, encasing her in a translucent shield.

Naruto's fierce _Rasengan_ hit Sakura's shield with terrifying force, kicking up small storms of dust and dirt. The layer of dust covered the sparring duo from Sasuke's sight and he almost hissed in frustration.

It cleared rather quickly and Sasuke was slightly shocked to see Sakura standing, unharmed and still protected by her shield.

"The ultimate defence," Kakashi mused, "She got the idea from Neji. Of course, she doesn't have the traits of the Hyuuga so she had to improvise."

Sasuke stayed silent, his gaze watching his teammates resume their fierce, quick sparring.

"I'm sure you knew Sakura would survive that," Kakashi carried on, "After all, she withstood both your _Chidori_ and Naruto's _Rasengan _at the same time didn't she?"

_Ah, that's right._ Sasuke could still remember the shock. Shock that it was Sakura who deflected both attacks. Shock that Sakura had enough stamina, strength and chakra to form such a shield.

"Hn."

"I would give you a lecture on how I find you using my techniques that I taught you against your team mates, but you wouldn't listen. You were never one for lectures Sasuke," Kakashi continued, undeterred from Sasuke's lack of response.

"Why are you talking to me?"

The sudden question from Sasuke knifed through Kakashi's ramblings.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't or can't?" Kakashi returned blandly.

"I'm a killer, a traitor," Sasuke glanced at his former teacher's face with his fathomless black eyes.

"You're an attention seeker," Kakashi replied bluntly. Sasuke tensed, ready to fire retorts and defensive remarks. "Now, now, don't look so angry Sasuke."

Sasuke had turned, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. He was not an attention seeker!

"You're an attention seeker," Kakashi repeated, "Tell me, why do you continue to crave for power now that Itachi is dead? Many people do because they want to protect the ones that are dear to them. You have no one. You want people to acknowledge you and fear and respect your power. That is attention."

Sasuke turned his gaze back to Sakura and Naruto, his jaw clenched.

"Ah ha!" Sakura's confident voice echoed across the field. Sasuke could see her standing right in front of Naruto, her slim katana held at his throat.

"Nicely done Sakura – chan," Naruto grinned, "You know I held back on you right?"

"Anytime you're not using Kyuubi is a time you're holding back," Sakura retorted, sheathing her katana. Her pink hair was in disarray and her face was beaded with sweat but a triumphant smile danced across her striking face.

"So how does it feel to be the last one standing this time?"

It was an innocent question, but Sasuke could just hear that sweet, light voice sing the same song over and over again in his head. The last one standing shouldn't be Sakura; it should be him.

"Hmmm…" Sakura took a moment to answer, "…successful. Once I get better, I'll have to spar against you when you're actually using Kyuubi."

"No Sakura," Naruto said sharply. He even dropped the affectionate '-chan' at the end of her name, "I told you, it's too dangerous."

"And I said I'll wait till I get better, stronger," Sakura answered. It was clear that they had this discussion many times before. "Besides, haven't you heard? _There is no greater bore than perfection._ I'll need something to challenge me after a while."

"No one's perfect," Naruto amended.

"Perfection occurs when one reaches and goes beyond their level of expectations," Sakura bantered back. The pair was walking towards Sasuke and Kakashi, Naruto giving Sakura a light tug towards the direction before starting to walk. He let go of Sakura's sleeve, knowing that she preferred to do things herself instead of letting others help her.

"But Sakura, if I go into Kyuubi mode, I lose sense of my surroundings. I wouldn't care if you were family or enemy; by the time I come back to earth, you'd be dead," Naruto told her bluntly, his tone holding a trace of iron will in it.

_He sounds like the Yondaime there_, Kakashi thought as he listened to his former students debate.

"Then you can probably find a way around that," Sakura suggested, "place a seal of some sort, or develop a new technique for yourself."

"Sakura," Naruto's tone was warning now. He sounded tense and slightly rigid. "**_No._**"

Sakura backed down, knowing that any more prodding would release Naruto's temper. She would leave the topic for another day.

"Excellent sparring you two," Kakashi remarked as they drew closer. Naruto tugged on Sakura's sleeve once more as he stopped just in front of Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura stopped as well.

"Sakura – chan did very well," Naruto exclaimed proudly, totally ignoring Sasuke.

"Yes, yes she did," Kakashi nodded, his eye crinkling in a smile. "I saw you relied only on your senses this time Sakura."

The pink haired medic nodded, not realizing that Sasuke was there, "I realized during the mission to retrieve Sasuke that I relied far too much on seeing chakra and energy forms. This way is a lot better for me."

"Indeed," Kakashi agreed. He and Naruto said nothing about Sasuke being there and the silent, brooding Uchiha was quiet. "Practice your genjutsus; I've noticed you've been neglecting your practice of them lately."

Sakura sighed, running a gloved hand through her dishevelled, sweaty pink hair. "I've been neglecting far too many things," she eventually answered, "It's unhealthy."

"Don't strain yourself," Naruto advised.

"Naruto's right," Kakashi backed the jinchuuriki up, "You shouldn't even be sparring in the first place."

"I'm fine," Sakura snapped. "I'll take things at my own pace," she added, her tone softer.

"Which is rushing swiftly through everything," Kakashi pointed out, "You tend to go into a whirlwind. You don't stop until everything's finished and is perfect. And once everything is done, you get anxious and fidgety from lack of work. What you need is a break."

Sasuke stood quietly, listening to the conversation.

"You know Tsunade – sempai would never allow it, especially not now," Sakura snorted, "Too many ninja are out and the Sound war is escalating. Tsunade – sempai needs all the ninja she has, even genin."

"Three days," Naruto spoke up suddenly, "Three days of no work, just rest for you Sakura. No sparring either."

Sakura opened her mouth, about to protest vehemently but was cut off by Kakashi.

"That's an excellent idea. The Sound won't attack us for at least another couple of weeks. You can afford to take some rest Sakura," Kakashi's tone took on a fatherly effect, "And no protesting," he added when he saw the determined, stubborn way she held her face.

Suddenly, she stopped and lifted her nose up. She sniffed twice and whipped around to face Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke, so you've been here all this time?" the ANBU medic asked sardonically.

"Aa."

"You two could at least have said something," Sakura turned back towards Kakashi and Naruto.

"What difference would it make?" Naruto asked coolly, his bright, electric blue eyes stared coldly at Sasuke. The traitor returned the gaze unflinchingly.

"Not much. It just would've been polite to know," Sakura replied tiredly. "Stop it Naruto. I can't see you; hell, I can't even see your chakra form. But I still know that you two are glaring at each other. Stop it before I kick your butts all the way to China."

Reluctantly, the two broke their glaring contest and both turned to look at Sakura. She didn't seem aware of the three different gazes set upon her.

"I'm going to go home and take a shower before seeing Tsunade – sempai," she announced, "I'll see you guys later!" With a small wave, she leaped out of sight leaving her old teammates and sensei behind.

"So…"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi. The jounin's eye crinkled in a smile.

"Want to do a little catching up?"

---

Sakura hummed softly as she made her way to Ino's apartment, done with talking with Tsunade. The Godaime had reluctantly agreed to let her former student take a small break after much persuading.

"Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'   
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls   
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to-"

"So it was you."

Sakura stopped suddenly, whipping around and taking a kunai out, her senses flaring with chakra. She relaxed a second later when she identified it as Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard someone singing that song near the Godaime's office earlier," the tall man stared at the blind medic, his dark eyes penetrating.

"It's a nice song," Sakura shrugged, as if that explained everything.

Sasuke regarded her for another moment before turning his head away and walking away.

"I see you haven't lost your warm, happy attitude," Sakura grumbled as she heard his retreating footsteps. She shrugged and continued on her way, still humming the song softly.

It was a little harder to locate Ino's flat; Sakura had gone so long with using her chakra seeing ability that she had gotten slack with her other senses. Several times she walked into things or tripped over an object, causing a sigh and sometimes an embarrassed flush to come faintly over her cheeks.

"Finally," she muttered as she practically stumbled into Ino's door. She knocked rapidly on it and waited impatiently for the blonde.

"Sakura?" a muffled voice came through the door.

"Yes," Sakura answered tiredly. The door swung open with a creak and a gasp followed after it.

"Sakura, you look awful! What've you been doing?" Ino ushered her best friend in before closing the door. She guided Sakura towards the kitchen table and poured out a drink for her.

"Training with Naruto, talking with Tsunade – sempai and then coming here," Sakura gulped down her drink, her parched throat welcoming the liquid.

"That doesn't sound like much," Ino observed wryly.

"Yeah, but I'm only using my senses with chakra," Sakura explained.

Ino sipped from her drink, frowning as she took in the appearance of her friend. "Sakura, did you need something?"

"What, can't I even visit my best friend on a regular basis?" Sakura asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, the last time you visited me was before that whole Sasuke mission and that was only for dinner because you can't cook to save your life," Ino said dryly, careful to shut out the hurt that she felt.

"I'm sorry," Sakura sighed, leaning back on her chair, "I've been busy. You know, training, shifts, that kind of stuff…"

"Too busy even for your best friend?" Ino asked quietly, her eyes on her cup.

Silence filled the room.

"Too busy for life," Sakura finally answered, "Do you want to have a girls night out tomorrow? I have the next couple of days free."

"Tenten's sparring with Neji tomorrow and Hinata's taking over Lee's gennin team while he's away on a mission," Ino replied, "And I have to interrogate someone tomorrow."

"Oh," Sakura sighed, feeling slightly put out. "Maybe another time then."

"Mmm."

This was the reason why Ino never particularly enjoyed Sakura's visits anymore; they were often filled with long, awkward silences and half – hearted attempts at conversations. Even more lately though, a widening gap had yawned into their close - knit friendship.

After several tense moments, Sakura seemed to sag in her chair and with a defeated sigh, she murmured, "Ino, I can't handle this anymore."

"What?" Ino was completely lost. Never had she seen Sakura so down, so tired and vulnerable. Even after she had found out she was blind, Sakura still had a small flame of determination keeping her going.

"This act I keep putting on," Sakura now leaned forward and looked like she was contemplating whether she should bury her head in her arms on the table but thought against it, "I'm so tired of it."

"What do you mean?" Ino was pretty sure she knew where this was going, but she wanted confirmation all the same.

"This masquerade I call my life."

"Sakura, what are you talking about? You're perfect! You're beautiful, you're young, you're healthy, you're strong, and you have everything at the palm of your hands! What more could you want?" Ino sounded aggravated, with a slight note of worry and panic creeping into her tone.

"Ino," Sakura began slowly, tiredly, "I'm not perfect. No one is perfect," she echoed Naruto's words, "I'm young, but for how much longer? I might be healthy, but I don't have my sight and I may be strong, but do you know how tiring it is? I have to constantly strive to keep up with you and everyone else. Being blind isn't a wonderful thing; it's one of the most burdening things that you can imagine."

Ino stared, her mouth agape at the things that were pouring out of Sakura's mouth. But the medic wasn't done yet.

"Expectations are so high and I have to constantly move to reach it. But it's like moving through molasses! And oh Ino," Sakura thumped her head against the table, her slim arms encircling her head of pink, "I'm just so tired." The last part came out in a whisper, like a child begging to its mother. "And lately, my intuition tells me that there's something out there. It's not a bad thing; it feels soothing, wonderful but there's great power and something else hidden there and it's driving me insane."

'''''''''''

_The phoenix shuddered as a feeling of despair and lost of will course through her._

_Her vessel was losing hope._

'''''''''''

Ino was silent for a few moments, contemplating.

"A hot bath," the blonde decided firmly after a moment, "Take a nice, long, hot bubble bath and when you're done, we'll do something to relax you and let you have a bit of fun."

Ino steered Sakura to her bathroom and gave the ANBU medic a bubble bath formula to put in the water and left with an extra towel and change of clothes. Sakura sighed as she wearily pealed off her clothes and stepped into the warm, almost hot water of the bath.

Within minutes, Sakura had relaxed, her tense muscled loosening and her mind resting for once. Even at night when she slept, it had been fitful and constantly active.

"Perhaps some time off _will_ do me good," she murmured softly to herself, yawning as a sleepy haze blanketed her.

Within minutes, Sakura had laid her head against the side and fallen asleep.

-

_The tree was magnificent, the branches soaring high in the sky, steady, firm and strong. The trunk was huge and shot at least ten stories above the ground. The branches were covered in a rich flurry of emerald green leaves. _

_Sakura was standing, no sitting on a wide, thick branch. Somehow, she could see everything and her blindfold was gone. _

'_You can do anything here,' a voice said. The quiet, rich tone was soothing and powerful, betraying hints of age - old wisdom and knowledge. 'Your greatest desire will come true here, if you believe enough.'_

_Sakura turned her head this way and that, trying to find the source of the voice. _

"_I'm sorry, but where are you?"_

'_Nowhere and everywhere,' came the cryptic reply. 'My form in the mortal world is much too flashy for my tastes; I prefer not to go into it.'_

"_The mortal world…" Sakura echoed slowly, catching the words with her sharp attention, "Does this mean we're still on earth?"_

'_In a manner of speaking,' motherly tone was back, 'This is the land of dreams, where things are first born.'_

"_First born?"_

'_Where do you think humans and animals came from? No god created them; instead, they were dreamed and took form.'_

_Sakura felt dazed at this sudden piece of information. It felt unreal, not substantial enough to be reality. _

'_Everything here is happening in your mind. I suppose it _is_ real enough,' the voice sounded faintly amused, 'Careful not to dream of anything new here. This was the only place I could meet you here safely.'_

"_Who are you?" Sakura's light voice sounded through the thick of the leaves in the tree, hoping to see the mysterious person – or whatever it was. _

'_A product of a magical mistake,' the voice was very dry and slightly bitter, 'A magical mistake that chained me to this cursed tradition.'_

_Sakura felt more and more agitated as more pieces of puzzles were presented to her. Yet she was still missing the most important parts. _

"_A magical mistake? What tradition?" Sakura asked, almost tripping over her tongue to fire the questions out. Her eyes were still busily scanning her surroundings, trying to peer through the thick branches. She revelled in the richness of her newfound sight. _

'_It happened a long time ago, thousands and thousands of years back. It wasn't long after most things were first dreamed,' the voice was quiet. _

"_Can I please see you?" Sakura pleaded. _

_There was silence and Sakura was afraid that the voice had gone away. Finally, after a couple of moments, there came an answer. _

'_Very well.'_

_There was a sudden burst of flames about three meters in front of Sakura. Her shinobi training took over and she jumped as she made to pull out a kunai but found, to her surprise and slight dismay, that she was wearing only the most basic of clothes. _

_The flames grew higher and started to form, wrapping itself in a certain shape and before long, a huge, beautiful, stunning phoenix stood in its place with small flames dancing at its feet. The deep scarlet and gold plumage gleamed in the light that filtered through the leaves. The long, decorative tail was practically made of fire. Two bright green leaves had dropped down into the fire, and instead of burning up, they had melded into two glittering, deep green eyes._

_It was an image from the legends. _

"_You're a phoenix."_

_Sakura stared at the magnificent creature. She seemed unable to talk or even move. _

'_Indeed,' the phoenix sighed, her lovely, musical voice dry, 'This form is much too flashy for my tastes but it's the form that was dreamed of.'_

_Sakura shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut and her fingers were pinching her skin. She hesitantly opened her eyes and still saw the phoenix. _

"_Well."_

_A pause. _

"_This is certainly a bit of a shock."_

_The phoenix laughed, the deep, rich sound sending images of roaring fires and the song of birds filling the air. _

'_My dear child, if you weren't shocked, I'd be worried!'_

_Somehow, those words triggered something in Sakura's mind. The comfortable presence of the phoenix was astonishingly familiar and the gentle, soothing voice rang a bell. _

"_You're the one that pulled me out of the water," Sakura figured out slowly, "And you're also the one who knocked me out."_

'_Smart girl,' the phoenix's eyes glittered with satisfaction. _

"_But why help me?"_

'_Why not?'_

"_Well, I'm nothing special. I'm blind, I don't have any bloodline limit or anything," Sakura explained. _

'_Isn't it only natural for a creature to help her vessel?'_

_That threw Sakura right off the track. She looked dumbfounded. _

"…_vessel?"_

_The phoenix waited patiently for the oncoming questions. _

"_Vessel for what?"_

'_Surely you've heard,' the phoenix toyed with her, 'About the story of the phoenix and the hellhound?'_

"_Yes but…"_

'_Haruno Sakura, you're not a stupid girl. Figure it out,' the demand was gentle. _

_It clicked. _

"_But…then…"_

'_You said it yourself. Every 170 years, we clash and I die. If I don't, and I escape, then the place that we fought would be cursed with terrible luck for seventy years.' _

"_The legends never mentioned a vessel! And why on earth do you need one?"_

'_Do you know how difficult having this much power is? I have to store some of it somewhere, and that's where the vessel comes in. Unfortunately, having you bound to me means that you're part of this age - old tradition. Whoever's the vessel of the hellhound is the person you'll have to fight. And the legends aren't always entirely true or factual.'_

"_The person I have to fight…" Sakura echoed slowly, trying to grasp this sudden shock. "But where's this power you speak of?"_

'_It comes in different forms, depending on my vessel and her or his personality, wants, dreams, etc…' the phoenix explained, her calculating gaze studying Sakura intently, 'My power allows you to see energy forms since you're blind. No other blind person has been able to do that.'_

"_This is too confusing," Sakura muttered, yet her eyes were unable to look away from the phoenix's stunning plumage, "Can you please explain to me…"_

'_Yes?'_

"_Just…everything?" _

'_Very well. I will start from the beginning when things were first dreamed.'_

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I like this chapter but I think the last one was better. Yaay, Sakura's met the phoenix (finally). Sasuke's being treated like an ass but honestly, he had it coming.

One little question: does Sasuke seem too…I dunno, human here?

The song that Sakura was singing is Savin' Me by Nickelback. I recommend it; it's awesome :) I was a little hesitant on putting a song in this story; I've learned from (rather painful) experiences that songs don't always put up a positive response. Hope I did ok though :).

You guys are so awesome; I've hit the seventy - review mark OO. Thank you so much for your support and encouragement you guys :). I hope you guys like this chapter!

Many, many, many, countless thank – yous to my fabulous beta, Denisen. Thanks so much for taking the time and beta-ing this story (and the rest of my stories) xD.

**Shameless advertisement:** Oh yeah, I have some other Naruto stories up if you guys want to read them xD Kunoichi Seasons, Crossfire and Carry You Home. I'd greatly appreciate it if you dropped in and check them out :).

As usual, comments, criticism, encouragement, flames, one letter reviews…all are welcome.

**Notes:**

**SPOILER ALERT IF YOU DON'T KEEP UP WITH THE ANIME OR MANGA (like me xD):**

**(1) Chouji: **In the manga (I'm following this one), Chouji dies in the mission arc to retrieve Sasuke but I've heard he survives in the anime Oo In this story, he's dead.

**_EDIT:_** Ok, Chouji's not dead in either the manga or the anime. He apparently survives in both of them. DON'T FLAME ME ON THAT (although I guess you have a right to) but from what I had gathered, Chouji died in the manga. Now, I did warn you that I don't keep up with either the manga or the anime so this was a huge error on my part.

So, to sum it up, Chouji lives in both the anime and the manga. In this story though, he's dead (mission gone wrong I guess if you want a story on how he died). If you don't like the idea, I'm sorry but the ninja world isn't all fun and games.

Sorry once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Sakura is one of the best ANBU ninjas and the best medic nin in all of Konoha. The extraordinary thing? She's blind. SakSas ShikaIno NarHin NejiTen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Warning:** Snippets of the Wild Hunt will be flitting in between scenes now and then.

Also, this story deals with the supernatural and mythical creatures. If you're not a big fan of these kinds of things, then click the back button – there's no one forcing you to read this story.

-Last chapter-

"_This is too confusing," Sakura muttered, yet her eyes were unable to look away from the phoenix's stunning plumage, "Can you please explain to me…"_

'_Yes?'_

"_Just…everything?" _

'_Very well. I will start from the beginning when things were first dreamed.'_

---------------------------------------------------------

'_When time first started, the gods, or creators, or whatever you like to think of them as, dreamed of life. Thus, life was created.'_

_It seemed simple enough._

'_Things got a little out of control then,' the phoenix seemed tired. 'More and more life and creations were popping up everywhere. Soon, Evil began to creep its fingers in existence and things became tainted. Eventually, things got so out of control that this place was made to keep things from being dreamed.' The phoenix waved its grand wing around. _

_Sakura nodded, following._

'_Practically no one knows of this place, let along how to get here,' the phoenix was amused, 'So creation was back under control.'_

_Sakura sensed a 'but' coming. _

'_But,' Sakura rolled her eyes; it was inevitable, 'Creation had already taken its toll and the rest of us were paying the price.'_

"_That still doesn't answer my question on why **you're **here," Sakura interrupted, frowning. _

_The phoenix fell silent, giving Sakura a stare with an emerald eye. Eventually, Sakura bowed her head in apology. _

'_A human wizard,' the phoenix began again, her eye still fixed on Sakura's still form, 'Was in love with a female spirit. I say spirit because human females were far and rare at the time. Now, the wizard had an extremely powerful standing. He was the leader of the human race.'_

"_The human race?"_

'_The world was split. There were humans, spirits, wanderers, unknowns and demons. Humans were particularly powerful and influential but were constantly at odds with spirits and demons. They believed that their lives were the purest and most important on earth.'_

"_But you said that the human wizard was in love with the female spirit…"  
_

'_Yes, and she even loved him back. But when the Elders found out, they were terribly enraged and cast them both out.'_

"_Elders?"_

'_The Very First to be Created. They had the highest respect and their opinion was the first anyone sought.'_

"_Oh."_

'_The female spirit,' the phoenix continued with her earlier tale, 'Was pure and you might even go as far as to label her an angel. She loved doing things for others and was constantly looking for a way to resolve the fights between humans, spirits and demons despite her peers' doubts.'_

She sounds really unrealistic…

'_She does, doesn't she?' the phoenix mused, able to hear Sakura's mind, 'But she was the only one at the time who thought that way. No one else in any of the other races was as kind or as compassionate as her. She was where the first form of compassion and kindness formed.'_

"_Ok…" Sakura prodded the phoenix to continue._

'_The wizard on the other hand, wanted power and control for his race. Him being thrown out was humiliation and dishonour beyond belief and he wanted desperately to blame it on the female spirit, claiming that she seduced him.'_

"_Didn't he?"_

'_He didn't. He couldn't. He loved her too much.'_

"_Sooo… where do you come in?"_

'_Patience is a virtue you must learn,' the phoenix's sweet voice was calm and unruffled, swinging her elegant head to gaze as Sakura's expectant face. _

"_I'm sorry," Sakura apologized somewhat impatiently. _

'_Now, in our tale, we have forgotten about the demons. They knew about this catastrophe and decided to work it to their advantage and sent one of their kind to cause doubt, betrayal and trickery. This demon was the worst; cunning, deceitful, sly and above all, ruthless.'_

_Sakura shivered, the images eerily remind her of Orochimaru. _

'_The plan was simple. To break the relationship of the spirit and the human in the most painful and the most broadcasted way as possible but along the way, the demon found a hitch.'_

"_What was that?"_

'_He fell in love with the spirit.'_

_Sakura's own pale green eyes widened, shocked. _

'_That was probably the most shocking thing that ever happened. A demon, the cruellest, most deceitful and most bastardly of creations loving a kind and pure spirit. It was a shame upon him and he did his best to cover it up. However, the human wizard was sharp and noticed the demon's affections. The wizard was enraged! The ground shook with his anger and the rivers pounded with his jealousy and the worst part was that the spirit seemed to care for the demon in return.'_

"_It sounds like a clichéd fairy tale…"_

'_But all clichés must start somewhere,' the phoenix was ever calm and ever patient with Sakura's interruptions, 'If you keep interrupting, you will never know the whole story by the time your friend, Ino, comes in to check on you.'_

_Sakura's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh no! So much time's passed! Ino's going to be thinking I fainted or I died or-" _

'_She won't,' the great, mythical bird was starting to sound a tad impatient, 'Time here is nonexistent unless you make it to be.'_

"_Is there anything this place _isn't _capable of doing?" Sakura was partially amazed and partially curious. _

'_This is a place of dreams and creations,' the phoenix mused, 'What do you think?'_

_Sakura didn't answer. _

"_Ok, I'm sorry for interrupting. Can you continue?"_

'_I shall. The demon was cast out from his race as well and he was craving for power, for revenge and being the seemingly heartless demon he was, he blamed the spirit. The wizard, even though he was angry at the spirit, jumped to her defence and a fierce battle commenced between the wizard and the demon.'_

"_That must've been tough on the spirit…"_

'_It was. She cared for the demon because it was in her nature to be kind to everyone but her heart was with the human wizard – although he was too angry and blind to realize that. It was a terrible battle, one that almost tore the Earth apart with its ferocity. Both were equal in power and ruthless to the same degree. It was all the more awful because neither was willing to give up.'_

"_But surely the Elders could've stopped it somehow…?"_

'_They are called Elders for a reason. They were called that for their knowledge and their wisdom and for their power but this wizard and this demon were prodigies who had powers that went beyond what was thought possible. Stopping, or even attempting, would have been fatal.'_

_Sakura shuddered._

'_It was a war between two beings and only two, yet their power was so unmatched and so surpassed that…' the phoenix shuddered violently, her feathers ruffling and standing on end making her look extremely queer. Somehow, Sakura got the gist of the enourmous amount of power and drew back, her eyes wide. _

'_But the demon had one power that the wizard couldn't match, at least not in terms of intensity level and in this battle, that was what determined your power,' the phoenix closed her mesmerizing eyes, recalling a memory, 'The demon could absorb others' powers. Oh, the human could absorb power too but the time and energy it took was too great.'_

_Sakura nodded, understanding. It was much like a shinobi's chakra level and reserves. _

'_The human held up his own for a while but then the demon pulled out its trump card,' the phoenix's eyes squeezed tighter, as if trying to recall and banish the memory at the same time, 'It set a curse on the human wizard just as he was finishing it off since the demon had run out of energy.'_

"_What was the curse?" Sakura whispered, wrapped up. _

'_That he would kill his spirit lover every 170 years, the amount of time their fight had taken,' the phoenix's eyes opened, the dazzling emerald dim and full of fear, sadness and weariness. _

"_But how did you get into this form? Aren't…you…supposed to be a spirit?"_

'_I was. I still am. But when the Elders and the Creators found out, they took pity on us and changed us into the tales of legends so our fight wouldn't get out of hand and harm everyone again. They turned our battle that affected and harmed everyone into our own private battle where no one would be disturbed by our…antics.'_

_Sakura stared, almost open mouthed at the phoenix (spirit?) and suddenly remembered the whole reason why she was there. "What about me then? Why do you need vessels?"_

'_Over time, our powers grew to keep up with the growing rate of your world and eventually, we couldn't bear the burden so the Creators introduced the idea of vessels to lessen our load. You're almost like my mule,' the phoenix's attempt at humour was well tried. _

"_Is that all?" Somehow, it didn't seem like much. _

'_Well, it started actually when a human foolishly came across our… I think it was 7, 893, 294 fight?...maybe more…fight and stubbornly tried to defend me. She got killed of course but the news soon spread and we had to do something to suppress it and what better way to fight fire with fire? We used human vessels to stop the rumours and attacks but in doing so, we tied you to us and now you're forced to go through the same tradition as us.'_

"_But why did _I_ get chosen? There's million of girls, women, _people, _out there and more than three quarters live out of Asia!"_

'_Oh, you're not chosen at random.'_

"_Then…?"_

'_You're the descendent of the women who had tried to defend me and the hound's vessel is always her lover. Follows tradition like I said.'_

_Sakura was shocked._

'_Now,' the phoenix looked faintly amused but her beautiful, otherworldly self seemed weighed with ancient sadness and weariness, 'Ino must be wondering if you're alive. It's time for you to…"_

-

"…wake up Sakura! Sakura, wake up already!" Ino's voice was impatient and a tad hysterical with worry. The blonde knocked on the door several more times before issuing a warning. "Sakura, I'm warning you, if you don't answer in three seconds I'm barging in there!"

Sakura woke with the sharpness and alertness that could only be obtained through hard years of shinobi training. She was thrown off balance when instead of seeing the vibrant and clear colours she saw in her…dream (maybe vision was a better term?), she saw total darkness.

_Oh right. I'm blind._

"I'm fine Ino. I just dozed off for a moment," she yawned, stretching in the still steaming bathtub. Sakura calculated from the heat of the water in her bath and realized that the phoenix was right – almost no time had passed since she had dozed off approximately a minute before.

"Ok, I was wondering why you weren't answering…Anyways, here's your towel. You forgot about it," Ino slid the sliding door open a crack and tossed a fluffy blue towel in. "I'll be back soon – I'm going to pick some groceries up."

"Take your time," Sakura murmured absently. She vaguely heard the door slide neatly and click against the wall, followed by the faint, retreating footsteps of Ino.

Sinking deeper into the warm water, Sakura relaxed and thought about what she had just learned. Her first reaction was disbelief and doubt.

_Surely this is all a joke…a lie…a really well thought out one…but a lie nonetheless._

But after analyzing the scenes and information, Sakura decided with a sigh that denying what she had just experienced was merely delaying the inevitable. It was true and what she had just been told and showed only proved that fact.

_So what am I to do now?_

Sakura was tense, wondering what the future would hold for her. Oh, she knew there was going to be a war and that Sasuke was back even though it spelt trouble more than it did relief and that she would die sooner and in a more unexpected way than she thought, but she never gave a thought to how she would live the rest of her life. Vague ideas flitted in and around at times but most times, long – term goals were her main focus.

_Live life to the fullest._

Sakura sat up straighter, determined. She would take full advantage of her break and enjoy life. So far, all she had done was strive to catch up to everyone else and tried to become the best she could, trying to leave a visible imprint for all to see. She never had time to stop and smell the flowers, to stop and actually have _fun._

Sakura focused on her senses and let them explode out. Immediately, sounds whirled through her mind like a tornado and smells filled her nose, enveloping her in a haven of scents. Chakra forms within a thirty – mile radius filtered in her mind and after a moment of thought, Sakura decided to reject using the energy form ability. It felt like cheating (disregarding the fact that seeing chakra forms was the same concept) and Sakura felt a sudden urge to isolate any part that had to do with the phoenix.

_It's the best substitute for seeing but nothing beats the real thing_, Sakura thought ruefully, _still, it would have to do._

Sakura heard the front door slam and quickly scanning the chakra form in her mind, she instantly recognized it as Ino's followed by Shikamaru. Smiling slightly, Sakura climbed out of the tub and located the towel Ino had tossed her. Quickly drying herself and dressing in her clothes, Sakura drained the tub and slipped out.

"Ino, I'm going out! I'll talk to you later!"

Sakura hurried out before Ino could reject and felt the warmth of the sun beat down on her. Remembering her earlier resolve, Sakura decided to do the first thing on her to – do list.

_Meditate._

---

Tenten inhaled deeply, struggling to match her breathing pace with Neji's. They had been working on meditation since it was an area where Tenten was rather weak at and Neji excelled at.

"Breathe out."

The command was simple, but Tenten could feel her breath quicken when Neji whispered into her ear, her heart speeding up. It threw her breathing and focus off balance, frustrating her. Determined, Tenten relaxed and slowed her breathing to match Neji's.

"And breathe in."

There it was again, that slight breath that tickled her neck and her ear when Neji talked. Tenten cursed when her heart rate and her breathing quickened once again, thanking that at least she didn't blush easily.

She had feelings for Neji. There was no denying it but she knew reality from fantasies. Neji was part of a high class Hyuuga clan and even though he was a Branch member (which Tenten didn't care; she would love him even if he was a beggar), Neji held an important role in the Hyuuga clan. Since he was a prodigy, it would be expected for Hiashi to find a suitable wife for Neji and Tenten knew that any hopes of having a future with her teammate would be dashed. She came from a respectable family but they had died of a disease when she was young so she had no evidence to back her history up.

So she focused on their friendship instead, thanking whatever gods were listening that Neji at least cared for her – even if it did reach only the boundaries of friendship.

"Breath slowly out and hold."

Tenten obeyed, feeling his chest pressed against her muscled back so she could feel his breathing rate. She was sitting Indian style with her eyes closed and her hands relaxed on her knees, her body loose and calm. Neji was sitting behind her, one hand pressed against her chest and his chest pressed against her back. They sat nestled between the large roots of a tree, underneath the shade of its branches and leaves. It was probably the most intimate position you'd find them.

"Now I want you to do it on your own."

Tenten's eyes flew open, worry evident in her eyes. She had trouble enough with Neji trying to help her but now that she was on her own…

"Relax," Neji commanded, his deep voice calm, "You worry too much. Relax."

Biting her lower lip, Tenten closed her eyes again and tried to follow his previous instructions. Just as she was exhaling, she felt a calloused finger against her lip, pushing slightly down so she was forced to release her teeth's grip on it. Opening an eye, she saw Neji right up close to her face and reeled back in shock.

Neji frowned, something flickering behind his normally blank eyes at her reaction, "That's not relaxing."

"Well at least I'm trying," Tenten grumbled, closing her eyes again and desperately trying to beat down the blush that was starting to rise in her cheeks.

Neji moved away and watched.

Tenten breathed in and out, holding her breath for what she thought was the correct number of seconds. Her head cleared and she relaxed, _almost_ forgetting that Neji was watching her. But she couldn't forget; it was impossible for her.

Relaxing further, Tenten thought absently, _This is rather peaceful…I get why Neji does this so often now…_

Within seconds, she dropped off to sleep.

Neji moved quickly to catch Tenten as she fell backwards. Subtly stopping her movement, Neji shifted so he was back behind Tenten and let her body fit in against his. Her breathing was slow and relaxed, rhythmical and paced – the exact way Neji had been trying to teach her for the past couple of hours.

Feeling Tenten's breath tickle his neck every time she breathed and the way she leaned perfectly into his body, Neji relaxed and enjoyed the quiet time he had with his partner.

Smiling faintly as he leaned back against the wide, rough bark of the tree, careful to not disturb Tenten's sleeping, Neji looked up to the clear sky and watched the birds fly.

---

"Sakura?"

Sakura knew who it was, recognizing the chakra form as soon as she had stepped into her thirty – mile radius. She didn't even pause from her meditating.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Ummm…I w-was wondering…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Hinata had really matured and grown up over the years and she had kicked her habit of stuttering and poking her fingers together a long time ago. It was a surprise and a curiosity when Hinata had stuttered and Sakura could hear the cloth rustle when Hinata moved her hands together – probably to poke her fingers against each other.

"Uhh…wo-would you l-like to spar?"

Sakura was fully alert now. This was not like Hinata. It sounded like she had modified her request at the last minute and that that was not what she had truly wanted to say.

"Hinata, you're hiding something," Sakura said bluntly yet gently, "I've known you since we were 9. Was there something that was so important you had to disturb me when I'm meditating?"

"W-well, yes…"

Sakura didn't say anything, merely waited. Hinata always required a gentle touch; one too harsh would break her.

"Uhhh…um…"

All of a sudden, Sakura felt a jolt through her. Her senses, which had been nullified in the act of totally relaxing and isolating herself, came back tenfold. The person she had originally identified as Hinata smelled different…more bitter and the scent of strong medicinal herbs was definitely _not_ Hinata's original scent.

Snapping her head up, Sakura jumped up from her meditation pose and attached chakra to her feet to weigh her down. Spiralling down at a blurring speed, Sakura brought her leg down to crush 'Hinata's' shoulder. There was a satisfying _snap_ and a poof.

"Kage bunshin eh?" Sakura smirked, shifting into a defensive position. Mentally, she berated herself for not sensing the enemy earlier.

_So much for my week off._

"Hmph, I'm surprised you couldn't sense me earlier…Sakura – chan."

"_Don't_ 'Sakura – chan' me," the ANBU medic hissed, very subtly creating a bunshin in her place and using a jutsu to fade into the surrounding forest.

"Now, now, that won't work," the voice cruelly mocked. Sakura heard a sharp rustle of movement and from the audible poof, she could tell that her bunshin had been defeated.

_Jounin or perhaps even ANBU. But…I know this chakra. Damn it, this person sure knows how to hide their chakra well…_

There was swift movement and then…nothing. Sakura sniffed the air and caught two scents, both the same.

_Damn, who's the actual one?_

"Sakura, Sakura, I expected so much more from you. After all, you're the elite ANBU, medical specialist, genjutsu master and second generation of the Sannin. On top of that, you're blind. I was hoping for so much more, but I'm disappointed."

Sakura stayed calm, carefully tuning the person out. _They just want to make me mad, and an angered ninja makes mistakes. _

But this chakra…it couldn't be jounin level, it was too high. ANBU? No…

_S-rank._

Sakura's eyes narrowed, her slim eyebrows snapping together. Dammit, this could be tricky. But if she only knew who her opponent was then her job would be easier. Searching through her mind, she identified more chakra forms near the surrounding area. At least thirty ninja.

"Now, I actually don't have time for this. My fight is not with you, but you looked so vulnerable when you were meditating that I had to have a little fun with you but time's up and I must go. Perhaps the next time we meet again you'll show a better performance."

A swish and the scent was gone – both of them. The chakra form blanked out in Sakura's mind, as if it had never existed and the scent faded quickly. Sniffing the air meticulously, Sakura tried to decipher the scent.

_There's the scent of herbs, which means medicine, which means a medic. A medic with ANBU level or S-class level attacks…Who am I dealing with here?_

_I have to warn Tsunade - senpai._

Forming a seal, Sakura instantly teleported from her spot in the forest into Tsunade's office. The strong, sour scent of alcohol hit her sensitive nose and she almost gagged from the sickening smell.

"Ts-Tsunade – sa..ma…" Sakura gasped, trying to think and talk through the thick haze of alcohol.

"She's been drinking again," Shizune explained, coming up from behind Sakura. Sakura, whose senses had been addled thanks to the alcohol, whipped around a pressed a kunai to a shocked Shizune's throat.

"Sakura, it's me! Shizune!" Shizune frantically tried to calm Sakura down, making no sudden movements. Sakura relaxed her grip slightly on the hilt of her kunai and lowered her weapon, her expression still harsh.

"I'm sorry Shizune," Sakura apologized, "Tsunade – senpai, we have a problem!"

"Huh?...Wazza…?" Tsunade's slurred voice was tired and strained.

"There's going to be an attack on the village!"

"Huh?!?" Tsunade sat up straighter behind her desk, the sake – induced flush on her cheeks fading rapidly. "How do you know?"

"I was ambushed near the perimeter a couple of minutes ago," Sakura coughed, backing up to open the door to let in some fresh air, "Tsunade – senpai, do you _have_ to drink so much sake?"

The Sannin ignored the question, instead choosing to adopt her favourite thinking pose. She closed her eyes and leaned into her fisted hands, her head slightly bowed.

A minute passed, and then two. Sakura didn't fidget, knowing better than to rush her old sensei into giving her an order or an answer. But as more time passed, the more Sakura became anxious.

Tsunade's eyes snapped open, her expression hard.

"Secure the perimeter. Let no one in and no one out. Evacuate the civilians underground and search the city. Kill no one unless it's in self – defence."

"Hai!"

A blur and both Shizune and Sakura were gone.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples as she slouched over her desk. A headache pounded fiercely in her head, a looming reminder that she shouldn't have drunk all that sake.

Popping in a pill to soothe her headache, Tsunade got up and headed out the door.

"First off, create a barrier to surround the village."

She frowned, her mahogany eyes sparkling with anger.

_No one gets in._

_No one gets out._

---

"Wow, great job Sakura, Tenten, Kiba," Hinata stared in awe at the five foot earth/chakra wall the trio had erected around all of Konoha. It curved up into a dome shape to meet at the top, the structure so strong that not even Neji's _Kaiten_ could break through it.

"Thanks," Sakura accepted the compliment with a slight smile, "Who's escorting the villagers?"

"Anko and Iruka," Shikamaru came up behind, his hands in his jounin vest pockets and his expression bored. "The Aburame clan sent out their bugs to catch any enemies. Are you sure there's going to be an ambush?"

"Positive," Sakura's expression was hard, "Kage bunshins have a different chakra flow in my mind. These were all real shinobi and they've probably managed to infiltrate Konoha…but what I don't get is why Tsunade is not letting anyone out. With thirty of the enemy, they could wipe out the civilians and they wouldn't be able to get out because we've encased them!"

"She probably has a plan," Shikamaru answered, his gaze turning upwards towards the top of the dome. He sighed. "The clouds are blocked…"

Sakura, Tenten, Kiba and Hinata ignored him.

"Kiba, you're to go to the south perimeter. Hinata, go check how Anko and Iruka are doing. Tenten, you, Neji and Shikamaru are to report to Tsunade – senpai," Sakura ordered rapidly.

"What about you?"

"I'm to go to the medical squad," she answered shortly, "Let's go!"

From the sudden chakra movements in her mind and the sharp rustle of cloth, Sakura could tell that everyone had left. Taking a step back from the wall, Sakura observed the difference with the wall surrounding the village.

_Hm, everything's muffled,_ she noticed. Her steps were softer and less audible to her sensitive ears. Sounds rebounded off of the walls and came back in a faint echo to her ears. Smells clumped together from lack of space and invaded her senses.

_I'd better get used to this or I'll just be a hindrance. _

Coughing as she jumped, Sakura disappeared in a blur, heading towards the medic unit.

"_She's gone._"

A head appeared from the ground followed by a body. A smirk flitted behind the masked feature.

"Did they really believe that a wall would keep us out?" the masked person murmured in cruel humour.

More ninja appeared out of the ground, as if they were being lifted from a lever underground in the mud. As soon as they were all out, all thirty of them knelt to the masked figure.

"Don't harm the civilians. We will need them later for another purpose. For now, capture anyone you can and when I give the command, we will commence plan A. Kill anyone who tries to attack you."

"Hai!"

A jump and they were all gone. A pair of glasses that flashed from underneath the mask mirrored his smirk and silver hair.

"Kabuto, Kabuto, you mustn't taunt them so," a hissing filled the air.

The smirk didn't waver.

"They'll have their fun soon and you'll get what you want too."

"Don't speak to me like that," the hissing was whip-lashing.

"Pardon my ignorance…"

The smirk disappeared.

"Orochimaru – sama."

---

"Shit!"

Sakura whirled around and threw a kunai, quickly forming seals with her gloved hands. Enemy ninja surrounded her in a tight circle, their devious grins displaying their enjoyment.

"_Chakra Kyūin Jutsu!_ (Chakra Absorption Technique)" Flowing quickly around the enemy, Sakura slammed her chakra covered hands onto each of them and felt their strength flowing through her. She grimaced when she felt the different chakra mixing with hers. It felt…dirty.

Finishing off the terrified enemy chuunin with her katana, Sakura brushed the few stubborn strands of hair that were tucked underneath her mask out of the way.

It was so sudden, the attack. The last villager had barely managed to duck underground when they had attacked. At least thirty chuunin, jounin and ANBU of the enemy had suddenly launched their weapons at them. Miraculously, they had avoided the civilians and were focusing on the Konoha Nin.

The Konoha Nin were fighting back with all that they had but the limited space and injured shinobi weakened them considerably. Buildings were meaningless; if they were in the way, they were instantly destroyed in order to get to or to harm the enemy.

The medic unit were doing the best they could, but they had to still conserve their energy in case more of the enemy infiltrated through the shield. Also, the medic unit were used as back ups when all else failed. Right now though, they were scattered throughout Konoha, assisting the injured and fighting whenever possible.

The injured were taken down with the villagers and three medics went down to stabilize their conditions and try to heal them as quickly as possible. All of Konoha's shinobi and kunoichi were already told which positions they would go if trouble came. A quarter was sent to protect the civilians and the rest were scattered evenly throughout the large village.

Still, their numbers were weak and the enemy, though a slightly small group, was still more powerful in terms of power. Reinforcements still had not arrived from Sand even though Tsunade had sent a note of help at least three hours ago. Judging from the headbands that Sakura had scratched through with her kunai, Sound, Cloud and Stone were all sent together as a group.

_But there are too few to actually count as a war attack. Is this just purely an ambush…?_

When she was clashing with a Cloud jounin, the sudden realization came to her.

_It's a diversion!_

Quickly cutting through the jounin without mercy, Sakura bit her lip, carefully analyzing her next move. Figuring that she could spare some chakra, she summoned a large slug. Leaving it to deal with the rest of the chuunin, she sped away from the battleground, leaping over the huge mess that was once the tall, proud buildings of Konoha and headed to the part of Konoha that had the most powerful chakra source.

Landing silently beside Tsunade, Sakura drew out three poisoned senbon needles and flicked it to incoming enemy ANBU. The needles were dodged but the ANBU weren't expecting the second and third wave that came after them. Two were hit and down. The last drew back, considering his options. Sakura scanned her mind for any more incoming chakra sources. There were only a handful.

"Tsunade – senpai," Sakura's light, sweet voice was urgent, "This isn't a true attack. It's a diversion."

"I figured that out," Tsunade answered tersely, spinning away as a chuunin tried to slice her slightly, but clumsily with a spear. He was quickly killed by a chakra - enhanced kunai courtesy of Sakura.

"Tsunade," Sakura's voice was controlled, but the quiet questioning tone lined her words thinly, "Why did you insist in creating this dome? The only thing it's doing is hindering us."

"I have a plan," the busy Hokage spread into a defensive stance, taking the small break as a time to recuperate, "Anko and Iruka already know to escort the civilians to Hidden Star Village. They have agreed to protect the civilians, but they will not partake in the fighting of the war."

"Are their shinobi capable of protecting over six hundred villagers?" Sakura was dubious, unsheathing her other katana so she held the deadly blades in both of her hands.

"Just ask Naruto or Neji," Tsunade's half – grin was grim, "They had a mission there when they were chuunin. Both are some of my few top, elite ninja and they both agreed that the shinobi at Hidden Star were a force to be reckoned with, even the chuunin."

Sakura nodded, satisfied. She registered five incoming shinobi in her mind, all coming at breakneck speed. Their rapid footsteps echoed loudly in her ears. Moving in a flash, she decapitated three of them while Tsunade dealt with the other two.

"Reserve your energy for the actual attack," Tsunade informed her former student, "I gave the other captains communicator pieces so they already know this. I want you especially to conserve your energy. By the end of all of this, I might not have enough energy or chakra to heal everyone. By the end, I might even be dead."

The words were blunt and cutting, but Sakura knew better. Tsunade had always been realistic and firm – it was what had helped her reach her goals.

With a curt nod, Sakura murmured, "I'll draw back. Do you have a spare communicator?"

"Here," Tsunade slid a small earpiece into Sakura's already full hands, "I'll signal you with this if anything happens. For now, I want you to scan the area for any incoming enemies."

Without a word, Sakura sheathed her two katanas, fitted the earpiece in her ear and took off.

Passing quickly over battle and destruction, Sakura faintly registered Ino's chakra form in her mind. She was about to pass by her friend, who seemed to be doing ok, when she did a double take in her mind.

_Why is there another chakra form inside Ino…?_

Sakura almost smacked herself on her head.

_I should know this. Ino's pregnant!_

Altering her course, Sakura veered towards her friend. Ino was now battling two jounin, but sweat made her bangs stick to her face and she was panting heavily. Sakura snuck up on the enemy jounin and killed them swiftly. Ino collapsed; deep, shuddering breaths were audible. Her hand strayed to her abdomen almost absently, rubbing it gently.

"Ino, how long have you known?" Sakura asked the interrogator, her mind still fixed on that incredibly tiny chakra form that was nestled inside Ino.

"Know what?"

Ino's tone was sincerely confused.

_She doesn't know yet._

"Ino, when was the last time you slept with Shikamaru?" Sakura asked seriously, not caring that it was the most inappropriate time to ask such a thing.

"Sakura, watch out!"

The medic automatically leaned to the side and three shuriken came whizzing by, cutting off a few strands of her pink hair. Drawing three kunai and senbon, Sakura sent them back to her attackers.

"Ino, answer the question!"

Ino was stunned by the intensity and urgency of Sakura's tone.

"Ummm…maybe a month ago…maybe a little less?" Ino's answer was hesitant.

Biting her lip, Sakura quickly formulated a plan.

"Ino, come with me," Sakura tugged on the blonde's hand before jumping into the air, narrowly avoiding a shower of senbon. Ino followed quickly after, her expression puzzled.

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this??"

Not answering, Sakura made her way around Konoha weaving between still standing buildings and battles. Reaching her destination, which was the concealed door the civilians have been led through, Sakura explained her urgency.

"Ino, you're pregnant."

Hearing the sudden movement in clothing as well as the thump on the ground, Sakura guessed that the interrogator had collapsed.

"Hurry and catch up with Iruka and Anko. You can't risk losing the baby, even if it's still in its early stages. Go!" Sakura yanked the door open and shoved Ino in, her face white and full of indecision and fear. Once inside, she slammed it close before a Stone jounin appeared. Ino's cry was audible only to Sakura's sensitive ears.

Battling with the slippery jounin, Sakura murmured in her communicator, "Shikamaru, urgent news!"

There was a pause, a slight crackle and then an answer.

"Sakura? What do you want?" his voice was strained, as if he was holding several enemy shinobi at bay.

"Your girlfriend's pregnant," Sakura told him bluntly, "Finish off your opponents quickly and meet her at Star Village. Help protect her and the civilians. When this is all over, you and Ino can decide what you guys want to do."

Shikamaru was dazed, his shadow binding jutsu wavering for a split second.

"Shikamaru! Hold yourself!" Sakura's voice barked sharply in his ear.

"But I'm planning the attacks and strategies," Shikamaru argued, strangling his enemy with his shadow hand, "Tsunade told me-"

"I'll deal with her," Sakura told him firmly, weaving between buildings once again and leaving the dead body of the jounin behind her. "And I'll take over. GO!"

With his enemies dead, Shikamaru didn't need any more encouragement. He went.

Judging from the few sound of battles, Sakura guessed that most, if not all, of the enemy were dead. She stayed on the alert though, scanning for any unfamiliar chakra sources and any suspicious noise/scents.

There was a snap to her right and a sudden chakra burst. Sakura whirled her head to face the source and failed to sense a Stone ANBU appear to her left, the masked enemy taking advantage of her distraction.

Feeling a cold kunai press against her throat, Sakura froze, her senses flaring out in retaliation. How did she not see that coming?

She was getting tired – she could feel it. Her hands trembled very slightly and a sheen of sweat was stuck behind her ANBU mask. Her senses faltered from a tiring chakra control, her mind forming a headache.

_No…I can't die yet!_

There was a sudden rush in movement, not quite up to par with a ninja but pretty damn fast all the same. The kunai left her throat, leaving a thin cut. Sakura bit back a gasp from the sting, and quickly turned to finish the ANBU off.

But someone had already engaged her would – be killer in a battle. From the sounds of it, one of them was losing badly but still trying to keep up a strong front. Sakura quickly intervened, sorting the unfamiliar chakra source in her mind.

The ANBU was quick and clever. Several times, Sakura almost screamed in frustration when her kunai stuck out of a replacement log. Her 'rescuer' had fallen back slightly, letting her take the brunt of the attacks and covering her when she needed it. The chakra source was familiar, but she didn't pay much attention to it at the moment.

Finally killing the Stone Nin with a chakra enhanced katana, Sakura stopped and caught her breath.

"Hn, with all the rumours going around about you, I'm surprised you didn't feel that coming earlier."

Sakura's cloudy eyes widened behind her blindfold. She knew that voice…

"Sasuke. Shouldn't you be at the civilian quarters?"

"No."

The reply answered her question, yet it told nothing.

"Why are you here? Without your chakra and abilities, you're only a hindrance."

Her voice was blunt, her meaning cutting. In the midst of battle, she wouldn't let her affection for the traitor turn the tables in favour for him.

"I just saved your life." _Some gratitude I get. _

"And you could barely hold off that Stone Nin by yourself." _Thank you Sasuke, but that still means that you should go and get yourself out of harm's way._

"But it gave you enough time to recover and kill him." _No._ His voice was flat and emotionless.

Sakura brushed some fingers across her neck, feeling a damp liquid wet her fingers. Murmuring a small healing jutsu, she didn't sense Sasuke flit his eyes to her wound and tighten his fingers almost automatically, protectively.

"You're getting tired," he stated the obvious. "Release my chakra block and I'll cover for you."

Sakura debated the option.

"Uchiha Sasuke," her warm, light, sweet voice was now straight, hard and almost mechanical. "You're a traitor to the village, responsible for the killing of many Konoha Nin. You've studied under Orochimaru and I think that speaks for itself. You betrayed Konoha, your home, _my_ home. You shattered your bonds between Naruto, myself, and Kakashi – sensei to you. What you're demanding now is trust. What I'm telling you is that after what you've done, you don't deserve to just order it. You have to earn it and now is _not_ the time to do that."

Sasuke didn't show it, but her words had an impact on him. Yes, he had betrayed the village in favour of his own personal goals and gains. Yes, he had killed once – comrades and broken the ties between anyone personal to him. But now, he was just trying to help out Sakura.

_Ok, and get my power back too._

He hated this feeling of weakness and vulnerability. Fighting a Stone ANBU with the limited chakra and slowed down abilities was almost impossible – but Uchiha Sasuke made it a habit to make the impossible possible.

"Sakura!"

The medic's hands flew up in self - defence, unconsciously unsheathing her katana and holding it out defensively in front of her.

"Sakura!"

A soft landing by the thud of two high - heeled shoes and the faint, musky scent of alcohol reached Sakura's senses and she relaxed slightly.

"Tsunade – senpai?" she asked cautiously, sifting through the chakra source thoroughly in her mind before becoming satisfied that it really was the Godaime.

"How's everything holding up?" the Hokage was showing signs of tiredness as well. Bags were sported under her eyes and her hair was messy and disorganized but her eyes held hard steel.

"Fine," Sakura answered wearily. "But we need a break soon. We've been fighting for hours and we can only last so long."

"I know," Tsunade covered her eyes with a hand, the other hand resting on her hip as she thought. "I'm saving Lee for the later attacks and he has a bottle of sake with him-"

"Tsunade – senpai!"

"I know, but this battle is too important to be lost. If we lose, Konoha will be destroyed and Orochimaru," Tsunade's mahogany eyes flashed with an unknown emotion, "Will kill us all."

"Hokage," Sasuke spoke up. "If you may release my chakra blocks, I can assist the village."

"And why would I want to release you after what you've done?"

Tsunade's words echoed Sakura's eerily.

"I won't run off," Sasuke almost rolled his pitch black eyes. "And I won't go back to Orochimaru either."

"We can't trust you."

_Trust._

"But you'll have to take your chances if you don't want to see the village you worked so hard to help prosper crumble in a pile of ruin."

Tsunade hesitated, going over the idea in her mind. Sakura said nothing, her breathing slowing down and relaxing. She shifted subtly, ready for any attack.

"Fine."

The answer came suddenly and only after a moment's hesitation.

"But I'll still have a limit on you and I'll have a tracking jutsu on you so if you _do_ betray your word-" Sasuke's eye almost twitched, "-then I can track you down and kill you."

Sakura did a double take when she saw a familiar burst of flaming chakra pulsate through Tsunade's chakra system. It was gone in a flash and she was almost sure she had imagined it.

_Yet somehow…_

Tsunade moved forwards, stopping in front of Sasuke who was as still as a statue. Forming complex, quick seals, Tsunade murmured a jutsu under her breath and quickly disabled the chakra blocks, putting a subtle tracking jutsu on the Uchiha and enforcing the gate that enclosed his curse seal.

Sasuke felt the familiar, strong rush of chakra rush through his system and his eyes opened, activating the Sharingan reflexively. He cracked his fingers, revelling in the feeling of power and strength that he gained back. When Tsunade was done, Sasuke felt like there wasn't any chakra block at all. Whatever limit the Godaime had put on him didn't seem to affect him at all.

Sasuke spun around, cracking a duo of enemy chuunins' bodies in one kick. He smiled darkly, maliciously at his regained power. He cracked his fingers and glanced at the watching Hokage and her quiet protector.

Pursing her lips, Tsunade quickly told Sasuke, "Here's a headpiece. Contact me or anyone if you need anything. Be prepared for more enemy forces and cover for Sakura while she catches her breath. If you harm anyone that's a Konoha Nin, you will die by the hands of…"

She paused, considering her options.

"…Sakura."

Sasuke stole a glance at the said female.

"Hai, Tsunade – senpai."

Sakura inclined her head slightly, her voice flat and obedient. She gave no indication that she had any ties with the traitor.

Tsunade nodded at both of them, a warning clear in her eyes as she looked at Sasuke and was gone.

"Sakura – chan!"

There was a blur, much too fast to be seen by anyone. Naruto landed beside Sakura, who had slid to the ground to massage a pulled muscle. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Naruto lay a hand on Sakura's shoulder, murmuring a question.

"I'm fine Naruto, it's ok," Sakura answered, her voice very slightly strained.

"Leave her dobe," the words slipped out of the Uchiha's mouth before he could even think about what to do or say.

Naruto didn't even spare a glance at his old teammate.

"I saw Tsunade – baachan here," the blond stood up straight now, glancing around, his gaze sliding past Sasuke.

"She was just releasing Sasuke's chakra blocks so he could cover for me while I rested," Sakura explained. "Aw, crap. Screw this mask," she tossed her porcelain mask away and ran a gloved hand over her bare face, save for her blindfold. "That feels better."

"She released the bastard's chakra blocks?" Naruto flared up, his anger barely contained. He completely ignored the silent Uchiha and didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Calm down!" Sakura ordered firmly, "There wasn't any time and you _know_ we need as much power as possible in this battle."

Naruto's face was one of thinly concealed anger and wariness under his fox mask. His gloved hand flexed, Kyuubi roaring up inside him. But he calmed himself down, his expression smoothing into a cool shell.

"If you need me, Sakura – chan," Naruto addressed the still seated medic once more, "Just call me."

A small smile spread across Sakura's face, expressing her genuine affection and gratitude.

With a final glance at the still expressionless, silent Sasuke, Naruto took off, stealing one last glance at the sole kunoichi of his former team.

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto, feeling as if someone had invaded his territory, his Sharingan activated eyes glaring.

And Sakura was quiet, sensing the tension outlining the once familiar, friendly bonds of their past friendship.

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Things are moving along! I'm sorta pleased with this chapter. I think I screwed up the scene with Ino being pregnant but _:shrugs:_ I couldn't care less now. It didn't quite end how I wanted it to be, but whatever. It'll give me something to write about next chapter.

I think, perhaps, two or three (maybe even four, but that's stretching it) chapters left in this story. HELL YES! _:Pumps fist in the air:_ I'll finally finish a multi – chaptered story. This is definitely a first. 8D

Fuck.

100 reviews.

_**:GLOMPS YOU ALL:**_

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Truthfully, I never though that _any_ of my stories would be this successful and if this is the only one, I'm glad that people like at least a small bit of my writing :)

I got the main idea about the stuff about the phoenix/hellhound thing from an awesome, stupendous, fantabulous, stunning, mind – blowing fic on the Tamara Pierce series. Unfortunately, I don't remember which fic or which author it's by D8. When I find out, I'll tell you guys. Anyways, I got the main idea from her/him and tweaked it a bit.

NEJI/TENTEN FOR ALL YOU FANS (including me xD). Main idea, once again, is from Goldberry's fic, 'Painted Wolf'. I sent her a note asking for permission, but she never replied so I'm tentatively posting this up. ORIGINAL CREDIT GOES TO **GOLDBERRY** for the main idea.

Special, ultra, super – duper, massive thanks to the most awesome beta in the world, Denisen.

Also, special mention to thepowerofthesock (your pen name makes me giggle xD) for being the lucky 100th reviewer 8D

I'm tired. Expect the next chapter coming before Christmas :

_:Runs off:_

**Notes:**

None.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** (SakSas) She's blind, but there's more than what meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Warning:** Snippets of the Wild Hunt will be flitting in between scenes now and then.

Also, this story deals with the supernatural and mythical creatures. If you're not a big fan of these kinds of things, then click the back button – there's no one forcing you to read this story.

-Last chapter-

With a final glance at the still expressionless, silent Sasuke, Naruto took off, stealing one last glance at the sole kunoichi on his former team.

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto, feeling as if someone had invaded his territory, his Sharingan activated eyes glaring.

And Sakura was quiet, sensing the tension outlining the once familiar, friendly bonds of their past friendship.

---------------------------------------------------------

What was left of Konoha was not a pretty sight.

The tall, proud buildings which once were the very structure of the bustling village were gone. All were smashed down to rubble, strewn apart wildly in every direction. The villagers, the very _life_ of the proud village were gone, fled.

_What happened to my home?_

Sakura was treating her own wounds, a deep, aching sadness wearing her down.

_So many lives I've taken…_

Sasuke glared sharply at the disappearing blonde, a deep feeling of resentment and anger simmering in his stomach at Naruto's words.

"_If you need me, Sakura – chan, just call me."_

Sasuke balled his hands into fists, feeling as if someone had boldly come into his territory and challenged him. His Sharingan activated eyes started to spin, but Sakura's calm voice snapped through his anger.

"Sasuke. Calm down."

Again, no '-kun' at the end. Somehow, his name just didn't sound the same without it.

"Control yourself," Sakura said sharply as she noted a spike in Sasuke's chakra. "Do you have any wounds on you?"

For one strange moment, Sasuke was tempted to say yes and have Sakura check over him, her calloused, small hands going over him gently, the first act of kindness and softness since his family was alive…

…but as quickly as the delicious idea crossed his mind, Sasuke shook his head no, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't see. He didn't need temptations – not that the idea was tempting in the first place.

_Liar._

_Liar._

_Pants on fire._

Sakura didn't pursue the subject, and concentrated on healing her sprained ankle. Somehow, she trusted Sasuke not to let anyone harm her in her time of vulnerability. Yet a certain part of her screamed to stay on the alert, that she had no reason to trust or to accept help from a traitor like him.

But…

…she couldn't help it.

Freezing, Sakura suddenly spun around on the floor and flicked a kunai out, attaching a chakra string. She heard a satisfying thud, seeing the process in her mind with the chakra forms. With a twist and a whispered jutsu, the chakra string caught fire and raced along the hair thin line to engulf the jounin and kunai in flames.

Sakura heard a relieved sigh as the flames started to envelop the enemy's body instead of the painful screaming.

_So I guess death has its own silver lining after all._

Sasuke watched Sakura perform the jutsu effortlessly. The amount of chakra needed for the jutsu had barely scratched the surface of her chakra source. One again, he was forcibly reminded that Sakura wasn't a gennin that needed his protection; she had gone five years without him and had grown and matured so much more than when he had been around.

He felt like he had been slapped.

_So many realizations…so many facts that I have to come to terms with._

Sasuke scowled, not liking where his thoughts were straying. He wrenched them away from the depressing subjects and concentrated on what to do next.

Basically, all Tsunade told him was to guard Sakura and assist any Konoha force that would require his help. So far, all he had been receiving from his transmitter was static.

He couldn't just stand around here in the open. First of all, it didn't feel safe, just standing in such a vulnerable position. Plus he probably looked like an idiot, standing around looking like a dork with nothing to do while a girl tended to her injuries beside him. Not that he cared of course.

Finally, a static-y voice sounded dimly through the transmitter, tickling Sasuke's ear.

"…lp…h…he…elp…"

He frowned. He couldn't decipher the meaning of the words.

"So…ne…pl…e..s…he…p…m…e…"

Was it female? Male? Sasuke couldn't tell but his eyes instinctively searched the area with his Sharingan to see if there was anyone in range that needed help, or were performing a jutsu. Now he could understand what the person was saying.

_Someone please help me_

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked through his transmitter quietly, forgetting that Sakura could still listen while tending to her wounds at the same time. He frowned when he received no answer and murmured his question again, this time a little bit louder.

Static.

Cursing, Sasuke, for the first and last time of his life, wished he had the Byakugan to sense anyone around him. It was hard, even with his chakra back to enhance his already sharpened vision; but nothing beats sneaking up and ambushing enemy nin than seeing through solid objects.

Sakura had received the same message through her own transmitter and frowned. Her acute hearing picked up noises in the background from the message, as if the victim was surrounded by many people. And somehow, the voice sounded distantly female and rather familiar…

Sakura shook her head. It could be anyone she had met; she remembered all of her patients and friends and acquaintances, even if she didn't know them personally. She knew them all by voice and movement. And since the person was surrounded by people who didn't seem like they were attacking her, Sakura could only guess that it was a villager who had managed to get a hold of a transmitter.

Done healing her wounds, Sakura suddenly sat straight up, something clicking in her mind.

_The only way they'd manage to get a transmitter is if a jounin or ANBU or chuunin were there with them. Only Anko and Iruka are there with them…_

With a jolt, a sudden memory flashed in her mind.

_- "Hurry and catch up with Iruka and Anko. You can't risk losing the baby, even if it's still in its early stages. Go!" Sakura yanked the door open and shoved Ino, her face white and full of indecision and fear, inside, slamming it close before a Stone jounin appeared. Ino's cry was audible only to Sakura's sensitive ears.- _

_Shikamaru! Ino!_

Shikamaru had a transmitter and he had gone to help protect the villagers and talk to his girlfriend.

_- Her acute hearing picked up noises in the background from the message, as if the victim was surrounded by many people. And somehow, the voice sounded distantly female and rather familiar…-_

_Help, transmitter, villagers, Shikamaru, Ino!!_

Hopping up, Sakura was torn between her instinctive urge to help her friends and the strict order from the Hokage that she stay behind and fight. She stood rigidly, the possibilities and the decisions tugging viciously inside her mind. She didn't care that Sasuke was giving her an odd look, not that she could've seen it anyways.

_Ino…protect village…._

_Which is of more importance?_

With a sigh of regret, Sakura realized which one she'd have to follow.

"Shikamaru?" she hissed into her transmitter.

A cackle and then a reply.

"Yes?"

"What's going on? I heard cries for help."

"Oh yeah, some of the enemy managed to infiltrate our area. I managed to strangle some while Anko dealt with the rest. Iruka stayed back as reinforcement."

"Are you sure that you don't need more people sent there?"

"Yeah, we're doing fine. How is it over there?"

"Not pretty," Sakura muttered regretfully. Indeed, smells of smoke, ruin, burnt wood, scorched glass, blood, and inwards reached her sensitive nose. It took all of her willpower not to gag. "It's a real mess here and most of us are getting low on chakra; unfortunately, that was just a distraction. We don't know when the actual enemy will strike and we're all ready to snap. The suspense is killing most of us."

"That was a bad joke."

"It wasn't really intended as one."

"Good."

The conversation fell silent and Sasuke had listened to the entire thing silently. It sounded casual enough, but the strained tension that was felt everywhere underlined the quick conversation.

"Sasuke?"

His head snapped up to look at his former teammate.

"I'm going to go look for Tsunade – senpai."

No explanation, no further details. Obviously, she didn't trust him enough to tell him what was on her mind. Sasuke felt a memory flit across his mind as he remembered back when they were gennin, and she had trusted him with her very life. She told him everything, whether he wished to know or not, and she had been a bright relief when he was constantly brooding about his bloody and dark past.

_-But time comes and goes and things change.-_

Sasuke shook his head. That cryptic sentence made more sense and seemed to apply to more aspects in his life than he would've liked.

"I'll come with you," he answered tonelessly, his eyes darting around everywhere. It was silent, empty, as if a hailstorm had come and gone in a flash of five minutes. **(1)**

"It's not necessary," Sakura immediately responded.

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke retorted. "Your reserves are bordering halfway and the muscles you've just healed should be tender, making it difficult for you to move. Tsunade said I should stay by you else I die."

Silence.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked quietly. "You know you can run off now and leave me, just like you've done before. Tsunade – senpai probably wouldn't notice until the war is truly over, but by then, it'll be impossible to trace you. Why do you insist on sticking to your morals all of a sudden?"

Sasuke almost winced. Once again, she had hit the nail on the head.

"I left you and Konoha once before," he answered after several minutes, "and what I had sought for came to me; but not in the form of Orochimaru." Sasuke paused for several more moments, trying to figure out how to say what he meant. "Orochimaru…he's weaker than Itachi; in fact, the only reason why I ever did manage to kill Itachi was because he _wanted_ me to. Not because I was stronger. But by then, I had surpassed Orochimaru's power and he started to fear me."

Sakura was silent, and unsure how to respond.

"He tried to control me using the curse seal," Sasuke continued a little hesitantly, "but he failed. The power had no effect on me anymore; it pretty much has all the power of a pretty tattoo. Kabuto tried to drug and sedate me several times, but he failed. But whenever those two tried to push me down, I'd…"

He stopped abruptly. Why was he talking so much, telling her so much?

"Yes?" Sakura prodded gently. "You'd…"

Still, he hesitated.

Sakura fell silent.

"It isn't my right to force anything out of you," Sakura said slowly, forgetting that she did, in fact, do just that when she had captured him. "But Tsunade – senpai will probably ask you the exact same questions later on if you're still here."

_Again, that implication that he might run off._

"It might be easier to tell me first…so you can sort out your thoughts and know what and how to tell Tsunade – senpai…" Sakura trailed off. "But of course, you're not obliged to. It's just a suggestion."

_A suggestion…_

After several tense minutes, Sasuke decided to finish what he had started.

"…I'd remember you and Naruto and Kakashi," he responded quietly, closing his eyes. "It wasn't easy at first. The first couple of visions, I'd see you guys moving on, getting stronger, fulfilling dreams. It wasn't an easy sight. I felt like I was being left behind, being abandoned somehow. And then it started getting better; you guys would stick by me, stay by me even when I had kicked you out of my sight, literally and metaphorically."

"We're always here for you Sasuke," Sakura said mournfully. "You never realized it. We've all been waiting, so, so long for you."

"I know," Sasuke said quietly. "I know"

He didn't get her. Truly, he didn't. One minute she was acting sweet and caring to him, as if nothing had happened, and the next minute she was behind an invisible barrier, treating him like the rest of the villagers, like he was an insect that didn't deserve attention.

_It's like she's in confusion whether to stay by me or not. _

There was a time, once upon ago, where she wouldn't have questioned his actions, no matter how violent they were. That time, a long time ago, she would've stayed by his side unconditionally and never stray from being his loyal companion.

_-But time comes and goes and things change.-_

She had moved on.

And that, more than anything, hurt. She said that she would wait for him, didn't she? In his mind, deep inside, he had kept her words, her promise. He had clung onto that small link of hope, knowing that when…or rather, if, he ever went back to Konoha, then at least someone would take him in, would care for him, would _love_ him. He would finally receive a love that he had longed for, _dreamed_ for and that prospect had made him high in anticipation, high in hope.

_crushed_

She didn't seem to remember it.

…or if she did, then she ignored it. Didn't care for it.

Sasuke's fists tightened again.

_how does it feel_

_to be the one being betrayed this time?_

It hurt. Fuck, yes it did. But he had it coming, really he did. After all, karma and all that, right?

"You guys, whenever I saw you in my mind…" Sasuke continued, "Would always bug me, always pester me, like we were gennin again. It was…comforting. It was something familiar, something I had remembered; but it was only that, a memory. Nothing more. But it was you guys who told me to stick to what I had dreamed of, what I had imagined. I don't intend on stopping what I'm already doing halfway through."

Sakura smiled, her sincerity, kindness and pride showing. Sasuke relaxed; all of his emotions were poured out. He felt calm and at peace, but it was rather short lived.

"I'm glad that we, at least, have some value and some impact on you, even if it's a small one. And it's nice to know that you're human after all Sasuke – kun."

It was embarrassing how he felt truly at home when she had said his name with the suffix attached. It was like he had never left. Such a small and insignificant thing had such a large impact on his thinking.

"But I'm still going to look for Tsunade – senpai," Sakura said seriously. "Come if you wish, but I don't have any intention on holding onto you if you decide to go."

"Stop implying that I'll run off," Sasuke snapped.

"Well, you can't blame me," Sakura retorted, for once showing some impatience in her voice. "You ran off once. I wouldn't be all too surprised if you did it again."

Sasuke bit back a retort, drawing back to his sullen shell. Well, it was childish for him to have snapped in the first place.

To his surprise, Sakura chuckled.

"I'm glad you're back, Sasuke," Sakura smiled and Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up.

_This isn't too great…_

"Team 7 is back together."

_Team 7…_

Naruto's face, drawn into a stubborn, protective expression, flickered in Sasuke's mind. The Uchiha had the strongest urge to reach up and smack himself to be rid of the somehow annoying, intrusive face of his former teammate. But before he could rid himself of the image, Sakura's figure came into his mind, her eyes crystal clear and that pretty shade of jade green that Sasuke loved. She hugged Naruto, and he hugged her back.

Sasuke swore his vision flashed red.

And this time, he did reach a hand up to smack the side of his head. Honestly, these images weren't great for his health…

_**Brat, I smell her…**_

Sakura heard his action and smiled slightly, even though she didn't know what he was smacking at. It was just damn funny anyways…

_Who?_

Sakura kicked off, her senses expanding rapidly. Her muscles were, indeed, still tender (damn Sasuke for being right) and moving was straining her legs, but she managed. She found the largest source of chakra and knew it was her teacher. Sakura made a beeline straight for her, careful to root out any hiding enemies.

Sasuke followed quietly.

_**HER.**_

_Where?_

_**You're dense.**_

A glare.

_**She's fucking right in front of you.**_

Sasuke gaped. Sakura? The phoenix?

…but now that he thought about it, it kind of made sense in a complicated, vague kind of way.

_There's always more than what meets the eye. _

"I told you my story," Sasuke said monotonously, mostly to break the awkward silence and kicking himself out of his stupor at his discovery. "Why…how did you go blind?"

Sakura sighed, knowing that the inevitable had come.

"You remember Sai, don't you?" **(2)**

Sasuke frowned. How could he forget his look-a-like clone?

"I was assigned on a C – ranked mission with him and Hinata. We were still gennin, and the senseis decided to switch up the teams a little…"

_-"Wait, wait, wait, if you're switching up the teams, then why do I still have Sai and Kaka – sensei with me?" Sakura asked, puzzled. She pretty much still had her team except that Naruto had been swapped with Hinata. _

"_Hmm…" Kakashi hummed, tucking away his precious book. "That's a good question Sakura."_

_Silence. _

"_What the hell, you didn't even tell me the reason," Sakura pouted sulkily. Sai was right behind her, his intent on scaring her witless. But he was interrupted when the third member, Hinata, arrived just on time. _

"_I-I sor-r-ry I'm l-late," she stuttered, poking her fingers together. _

"_It's alright," Kakashi said indifferently, remember what Kurenai had told him about her shy student. _

_Sai cocked his head at the new arrival, as if silently taking her in. _

_Kakashi's one eye widened when he saw that familiar gleam in Sai's eyes. _

Crap, he hasn't met her before.

"_Mouse would be a good nickname," Sai decided. Kakashi sighed; relieved and a little annoyed that Sai still gave nicknames to everyone he met, regardless of his intent. _

_Hinata looked up with a start before staring at her fingers again, still poking each other. _

_Sakura looked like she was ready to burst from impatience or drop to the ground with exasperation. _

"_So Kaka – sensei, what's our mission?"_

"_Oh, just a simple, C – class escorting mission. We're escorting a man named Aoshi to Wind country. Just six days to and from our destination." Kakashi answered, his one eye taking in his new 'team'. _

_Sakura looked like she was ready to pound Sai, who apparently had just whispered, 'Ugly', his personal nickname for her, and Hinata looked torn between stopping them and just staying where she was. _

_Kakashi sighed again. What a dysfunctional trio they were. _

…_but it looked like the next couple of days would be fun._

"_So, let's get started!"-_

"It started out fine at first," Sakura winced, stopping to bandage a wound that had reopened. She didn't have enough chakra to spare to heal it. "Boring even. But you know, history repeats itself and all…"

Sasuke nodded. The scenario had been uncannily similar to Team 7's first C – ranked mission; one that had accelerated quickly into an A – ranked one. Guarding Tazuna from hired shinobi assassins wasn't really something gennins were trained to do.

_-Their employer was a rich one. He dressed in an immaculately clean, black suit, sunglasses shading his eyes from the weak light and his shiny, black hair combed back. He carried a small, leather suitcase, one probably full of necessities that he would need along the way. _

"_Are we all ready?"_

_Despite his rather intimidating, snobbish appearance, he had a kind voice with a personality to match. _

_Hinata flinched for some reason, but nodded all the same, her backpack nestled comfortably on her back. Poking her fingers together, she retreated to staring at them. Sakura nodded cheerfully, glad to finally be on a mission away from Konoha; it was getting rather boring, weeding and finding cats all the time. _

_Sai had been slightly late, his pack full of blank scrolls, paintbrushes and black ink. He had come jogging up to the gate, his fake smile plastered on his face. _

"_I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized when he saw the fuming look on Sakura's face. Unfortunately, she noticed his un-genuine smile. _

"_Liar," she snarled, but luckily for Sai, Kakashi arrived right on the dot, straying Sakura's anger from Sai to Kakashi. _

"_YOU'RE LATE!!!"_

"_Got lost on the road of life," the silver – haired jounin answered.-_

"How did you get blind?" Sasuke interrupted. He already had a good idea how it happened, but he didn't like how Sakura drew it out, playing out all the details and unnecessary facts.

"Impatient as ever," Sakura shot back.

_-"Sakura! Look out!"_

_Déjà vu. That was the only answer. Flashes of guarding Tazuna by the bridge with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi against Haku and Zabuza flew in Sakura's mind as she fought to defend herself against a Sound nin. _

"_Sakura! Behind you!" Hinata cried out, loudly uncharacteristic of her. She was holding her own against another chuunin Sound nin, her Byakugan activated and her hands out in the position of the Gentle Fist. Sai had summoned his animals from his scroll, a tiger fighting alongside of him. _

_Kakashi had gone ahead slightly, battling with a masked, robed Sound nin; both were matching clash against clash, strike against strike. Neither were winning nor losing; it was a tie._

_Whirling around, Sakura managed to deflect a kunai parry, not noticing a well aimed kick towards her abdomen. She flew back, a gasp hissing painfully from her mouth. She coughed, feeling blood working its way up her throat. Hacking it out hastily, she threw her kunai, an exploding tag at the end, towards her enemy's throat. The chuunin dodged the kunai, but didn't see the explosion tag. It exploded, injuring the chuunin's legs. _

_He crumpled down to the ground, triggering a trap set up earlier by Sakura. Tiny, deadly, poison coated senbon flew out and hit the chuunin in vital spots, rendering him dead instantly. _

"_Payback," Sakura murmured grimly. She struggled up, looking around. _

_Hinata was defending herself and Aoshi, her hands flying out again and again in the Gentle Fist style. Her Byakugan was still activated, and she was panting heavily, sweat dripping from her brow. A small, faint crater formed around her, suggesting that she had attempted to do the Kaiten and only managed to succeed partially. Aoshi looked torn from wanting to help, but not knowing how, and not having the expertise. _

_Sai's expression was blank, his short sword flashing efficiently and swiftly in his hand. His tiger, in all its black and white glory, sported bloody red fangs and fur and was fighting alongside its master, decapitating any that came their way with a savage and merciless swipe of its huge paws. _

_Kakashi was still struggling and the masked, robed figure didn't look at all ruffled by his matched opponent. Obviously, her sensei wasn't going to be free anytime soon…_

_There was a tremendous clang, and Sakura felt her head turn slowly to face the source, her mind already springing up a gruesome image. A short sword flew in the air, knocked from Sai's hand from a luckily aimed uppercut. _

_The tiger was occupied with three chuunin behind Sai, and Sakura knew that he was awful in taijutsu _**(3)**_. The jounin in front of the Sasuke look-a-like raised a bloody katana up, a cruel, vicious smirk twisting on his scarred face. _

Sasuke - kun…

_Sakura gasped, her mind replacing Sai with Sasuke. The switch wasn't hard to visualize, and she found herself believing it. Flashes of what happened last time with Team 7's first C – ranked mission infiltrated her mind. _

_History repeats itself. _

"_No! Sasuke – kun!" Sakura gasped, not caring that it wasn't Sasuke, but Sai. Blinded by terror, she threw herself in front of a frozen Sai, not caring that a katana was headed straight for her._

"_Sasuke – kun…"_

_A blow struck her head, and everything went black.-_

"When I woke up, I was blind," Sakura finished. "Apparently, the blow was parried with a kunai thrown by Hinata, but the hilt still struck my head and I think a senbon or something was pierced through my head. My optical nerves were severed, and I was left permanently blind."

Sasuke was silent.

So, in a roundabout way, he was the cause of her pain. Even after all that had happened, with his betrayal, she still sacrificed for him no matter what the cost. Now, it seemed that she thought twice, used her head more often, and knew when to use emotions and when to use logic.

"But you said that you were gennin. Shouldn't you have not been able to use senbon and poison?" Sasuke had definitely been listening attentively.

Sakura frowned. "Hm, maybe I mixed it up with some other memories." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I just got blind protecting Sai, whom I thought was you."

"You don't sound very…" Sasuke paused, struggling for the right word. "…remorseful."

"I'm not, in a way," Sakura said slowly. "I suppose I have every reason to hate you, but you already know I still love you. Huge mistake on my part," she snorted, "but I can't help it. I protected Sai because I thought it was you, and I didn't want to see you hurt. I was scared, so scared, that I was going to lose you. I sacrificed my sight, the thing I probably rely on most, to save…well, essentially, _you._ Do I regret it? No, I suppose not. It's just something…that I felt I needed to do, something I needed to let out."

It made sense, in that same vague way. It seemed that that was the only way Sasuke would ever get the meaning of anything.

"Come on, I don't like staying here," Sakura stood up noiselessly. "It's much too quiet, and I don't see many chakra forms in my mind. Still, there are ways to hide one's chakra. We should keep moving."

"Aa."

They flew on, silent as shadows. Sakura was probably preoccupied with something in her mind, because she seemed less attentive and aware than usual. She was also clumsier, as she kept slipping on several tree branches. Sasuke decided not to comment, and didn't help her up; she would just slap his hand away and scowl.

Abruptly, Sakura stopped.

"I can't sense her anymore."

Sasuke landed neatly beside her, straightening up. He knew instantly that she was talking about Tsunade. The unspoken worry and wariness was there clearly.

Sasuke was absolutely silent, absolutely still as Sakura once again expanded her senses. There was an enormous flare of chakra bursting from Sakura before it wisped away, like a flame being blown out. Sasuke was a little wary; he had absolutely no experience in chakra usage such as that, and wasn't sure if he particularly liked it.

Several more minutes passed, and Sasuke began to grow a little anxious, although on the outside, anyone who saw him would think that he was bored. But there were no enemies attacking, nothing that Sasuke could pick out; and he knew Sound nin like the back of his hand. He had trained and observed them for the past five years. Sasuke was well aquatinted with the way Sound nin worked, and by his standard, they should still be beating Konoha nin down so that the final siege would totally knock the dangerously weakened and vulnerable village.

But it was silent. Dead silent.

No rustle, no wind, heck, there was barely any light filtering through the dome that Sakura, Kiba and Tenten had made. Sasuke could barely see, but thanks to chakra - enhanced eyes, it was like having night vision; still, it was eerie and rather unnatural.

Even the air was dead. The dust had settled long ago, and no wind got through the barrier.

_Dead._

Only the smell of freshly killed bodies managed to reach his sensitive nose, and Sasuke concentrated on not wrinkling his nose in disgust; even after all of the years of killing, he still didn't quite like the fact that he was taking someone's life.

_They are not statistics or numbers. They are family, fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, cousins, lovers._

But strangely enough, it was silent. As if there had never been an attack, never been an invasion.

Sasuke decided he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Five years with living with Sound taught him a lot on how they operated and thought. For battle plans, Sound liked to attack full force when their enemy was still building, still a 'work in progress'. If that attack failed, then they retreated and struck when another weak point presented itself. The idea worked on many levels, but it soon grew weak when their battle strategies became more known to the neighbouring villages. So, the Sound decided to become a little more inventive.

Diversion, _then_ strike.

It wasn't much, but usually, it worked rather well. Sometimes the strike part wasn't even needed; the diversion was enough at times. But that was the case for mostly small villages, or when they accidentally struck too soon. 'Too soon' used because all Sound nin loved hearing their victims scream in pain – and the more the merrier, right?

_So this,_ Sasuke decided, _is when the diversion ends and when the strike begins. _

It was an ideal time. Most Konoha nin were tired and depleted of a large amount of their chakra due to the amount of ninja that were part of the diversion. Or they were dead. Both were fine to Sound nin, but what fun do you get killing your enemy when he doesn't struggle, and most importantly, if he's already dead?

Sasuke stiffened when he saw an orange streak bounding towards them, bright yellow hair starkly visible even in the dark.

_Crap, not him again…_

Sasuke didn't think that there'd ever be a time where he wasn't glad to see Naruto. Sure he had been exasperated and rude during their gennin and brief chuunin times, but that was mostly due to lack of patience and understanding. But whenever Naruto approached him and Sakura, Sasuke felt hair stand on end, hackles raised and ready to fight. Like he was alpha wolf, telling a challenging wolf that what belonged to him, belonged to _him._

"Sakura! Sakura – chan!!"

Even his _voice_ sounded threatening, dobe that he was.

"Come on! The old granny's in trouble!"

To other ears who didn't know Naruto, they would assume an old medic nin perhaps, or an old nin in general. Or an old grandma who was a civilian; one wouldn't think about connecting 'old granny' with 'Tsunade'.

"Where is she?"

"The pervert shielded their chakra sources so no one could find them. Com'on," Naruto hopped to Sakura, ignoring Sasuke, and tugged on her arm once sharply to the direction he was heading before letting go. She got the hint and started off, right behind Naruto.

"Let's go Sasuke – k-," she paused before the suffix could slip out of her. It didn't seem right, sounding so affectionate when Naruto was so against Sasuke even living in the first place.

Sasuke grunted, knowing the reason for her halted slip up and followed her, drawing to the same pace as her. Naruto seemed to realize this and scowled, starting to move so he could join them before realizing then that Sakura would have no one to follow. Gritting his teeth, the jinchuuriki continued on.

"Sakura!"

The trio stopped when Tenten intercepted them, Neji cradled in her arms. He definitely looked worse off than she did; blood leaked out of several wounds, many which didn't even look natural, bandages were wrapped tightly and neatly but they didn't seem to have any affect and Neji didn't seem to be breathing.

"I've tried the antidote you made for us, but it hasn't worked," Tenten's voice was calm and professional, but Sakura could hear a slight of hysterics bordering thinly in her tone.

_Oh Tenten,_ Sakura thought sadly, inwardly shaking her head. Getting right to work, Sakura stopped the major wounds from bleeding first, not daring to stray from the basic healing jutsus since the larger and more complicated ones took more concentration, energy and chakra.

It wasn't too bad, considering what the pair had been through numerous times (Tsunade had to often finish up repairing Tenten or Neji because Sakura had run out of chakra) but there was one wound Sakura was rather worried about. It was deep, missing all of his organs thankfully, but deep and wide with blood oozing out no matter which basic healing jutsu she put on it. Biting her lip, she quickly calculated in her mind and decided that she had enough chakra to pull it off.

It wasn't easy, pulling off a slightly more complex healing jutsu with three people anxiously watching her. She could practically feel Tenten's exhaustion and worry. _That girl really loves him,_ Sakura smiled briefly to herself, _let's hope he realizes before it's too late. _Sasuke and Naruto stood behind her, watching, ready to stop her in an instant if she pushed herself too far.

After six seconds, she collapsed, done. Neji seemed to be breathing easier, she noticed with her acute hearing, and most of the wounds had stopped bleeding. Tenten swooped in, replacing soiled bandages and thanking Sakura quietly.

The medic just smiled. In the way that only girls could communicate, she relayed a message.

_Good luck. _

Tenten smiled behind her ANBU mask. Touching Sakura's shoulder lightly, she replied in kind.

_Thanks. _

Sakura paused for a moment, catching her breath before standing up, shakily letting her arms drop to her side. Naruto moved to help her, shooting a small glare when Sasuke didn't do the same, but Sakura interrupted him, her voice sharp.

"Let's go."

She had heard him move, known his intention. Even though his intent was good, she didn't like the meaning behind it; he still thought of her a fragile flower, one that needed to be protected from the trampling of others.

That, she was _not._

They flew on, slower than before due to Sakura's decrease of strength and stamina. Sasuke and Naruto knew better than to even consider offering help; her pride and independence wouldn't allow it, even if she wanted it.

Naruto landed abruptly dangerously near the Forest of Death. Walking briskly into the forest, he paused to look around, sighing at the extreme lack of trees. There was once a time where you could barely see the sunlight filter through the top of the trees but now, he could see large patches of brown due to the barrier. Sighing, the ANBU made his way through some thick patches of large roots, glancing to make sure that Sakura and Sasuke was still following him.

"Pervert," Naruto hissed when he reached a still densely covered area. There was practically no room thanks to the thick tree trunks and crawling roots, but there was still a small space in the centre. The place was seemingly unoccupied and Sakura couldn't sense any chakra forms.

"Naruto," Jiraiya cancelled the genjutsu, his aged face looking immensely relieved when he saw Sakura. "Her breathing's just took a turn for the worst, and she can't even hold up her aging jutsu." His greeting grin wasn't nearly as bright or as cheerful as Naruto's, but a feeling of ease swept through Sakura and Sasuke.

That was bad. The only time Tsunade had ever dropped her beauty jutsu was when she battled Orochimaru with Jiraiya. That jutsu didn't require much concentration and chakra, even less concentration for Tsunade since she did it 24/7 and had just gotten used to it. For her to drop her vanity meant that her chakra was dangerously low, something that was close to impossible given the quantity of her reserves, or a very rare jutsu had been used on her.

Sakura preferred the first option, only because it was a much easier problem to deal with. She dropped by her old sensei's form, gloved hands running through practised motions.

"Chakra depletion and a broken leg," Sakura murmured, absorbed. "Broken in three different places on one leg." No wonder Tsunade couldn't even keep up her jutsu. One clean snap for a leg was all right; she could probably fight through the pain, but snapped in three places? Sakura was shocked that Tsunade wasn't screaming in agony. The ANBU medic stationed herself firmly by her sensei's side, ready to perform a healing jutsu and increase her chakra with what chakra she had left.

"Wait," Sasuke stopped her. "You chakra is running dangerously low. Show me the jutsu and I'll do it."

Raising an eyebrow discreetly, Sakura obliged since she was too tired to argue and now wasn't the best time anyways. The request from the Uchiha was odd in so many ways. Sasuke wasn't one to offer help in the first place and… it was just _Sasuke_. The ice cube. The traitor. The prodigy. Him voluntarily offering help was like…Orochimaru being homosexual.

…Ok, scratch that thought.

_He already _is_ probably gay anyways. _

Sakura shook her head away from the disturbing mental images.

It was silent as Sasuke concentrated on healing Tsunade. Even with the knowledge of the jutsu, he didn't have the experience that Sakura did and hoped that he wouldn't destroy anything by accident. Still, she had faith and trust in him and that was enough to concentrate deeply on what he was doing so he wouldn't mess up and end up with a broken neck later.

Several minutes later, Sasuke staggered back, his chakra feeling rather drained.

_Note to self. Don't try medical jutsus without the training and/or experience first. _

Sakura looked amused, having guessed his reaction and Naruto looked slightly smug. Jiraiya was watching Tsunade, who stirred with a groan. A wrinkled hand came to cup her aged forehead while the other arm lifted her old body up.

"Shit," Tsunade groaned. "That hurt." It looked like water had washed over her in the next minute, but Sakura could tell from the chakra flare in her mind that it was just Tsunade re-activating her youth jutsu.

Jiraiya just smiled in relief.

"Glad to have you back in the conscious world," the pervert said cheerfully. Tsunade just glared at him half – heartedly.

"Not so loud," Sakura hushed Naruto's old sensei, knowing that after a body as old as Tsunade's going through extreme changes in such a short time would have rather negative side effects.

There was a crack, sounding fairly distant yet close enough for everyone to slip in defensive position. There was a hiss and Sasuke leaped into the cover of the trees to avoid an unnaturally long, creepy tongue that could only belong to one _thing_ (as he was no longer really, truly human).

"_Sassssuke…._"

The Uchiha glared vehemently.

"There was once a time where you could detect my presence anywhere within three hundred metres. Tsk, tsk, you've been slacking _Sasuke – kun_."

This time it was Sakura who prickled. No one called Sasuke that except _her._

"Orochimaru," Jiraiya hissed, not like the situation.

"But of course," the snake sannin materialized in front of the group, his body dangling from a tree, his gold, yellow eyes hypnotizing.

"What a nice reunion," Tsunade muttered sarcastically under her breath.

_Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya. _

_First generation._

_Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. _

_Second generation. _

"Perfect timing for everyone," Orochimaru smiled sickly, his malicious grin distorting his face.

"What?" Naruto was perplexed. So was everyone else.

"Don't tell me," Orochimaru's cat - like eyes gleamed. "You don't know, you ignorant brats."

"If we knew, we wouldn't be asking you," Sakura said shortly.

"See if this date rings a bell," Orochimaru twisted his head so it wasn't hanging upside down like the rest of his snake like body. "_September 23_."

It clicked in Sakura's mind.

_**This is a day where the sun rules and the night sinks back. **_

With a terrifying wind gust sweeping through the vicinity, a cry tore from Sakura's lips as the phoenix separated from her vessel with a lurch, the kunoichi's body dropping to the ground from the shock. A presence also lifted from her mind, and Sakura vaguely realized that Inner Sakura was gone as well.

The darkness of the forest complete with the dark made by the barrier twisted and churned as the hellhound burst out of Sasuke in a similar way. The shadows twisted and writhed, as if greeting their master and Sasuke dropped to the ground as well, his hands and knees supporting his shaking body as he panted for breath.

Fire shot out and licked the trees, surprisingly not burning them. The shadows mixed with the wind gave the fire an eerie glow and the Kyuubi broke out with a tremendous roar, one that shook the trees and made the ground tremble. Even though Naruto had withstood the power of Kyuubi before, the terrifying, full force of him made him kneel in pain, his human body barely being able to withstand the enormous presence, broke free once more.

"Don't tell me…"

"No, we are not mixed in this," Orochimaru answered his former teammate. "But it's amusing to watch all the same."

Wind whipped around Sakura's form, giving her new energy and forcing her to stand, facing her two former teammates and the very people she swore she would protect and remain loyal to.

The darkness writhed and twisted, supporting Sasuke as he drew himself to full height, facing Sakura and Naruto. His eyes were hard, as if a hidden purpose had presented itself to him and he had taken the new challenge full on.

The fire growled at Naruto, who stood up on his own, his eyes still blue albeit a deep, furious blue. There was a proud jerk of his chin as he faced Sasuke, the traitor, his former best friend, and Sakura, the medic, the woman he had loved if only for a short time.

The three faced each other, in a triangle with their respective demons behind them, also in similar positions.

The sannins were behind them, each thinking different things.

_What power…_

_Oh holy Kami, this looks bad…_

_How did this happen?_

But only one thought ran through the minds of the second generation of sannins.

_**Let's end this once and for all.**_

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I'm so bloody tired.

This chapter was a pain in the ass to write. I couldn't get the first part no matter how hard I tried and only managed to blurp something up in three weeks. The middle part was much easier and then I hit a block again. Then near the end, I got stuck. Majorly. So I went 'screw this' and just wrote like my life depended on it.

Hey, I said I'd get it out before New Years (and it's technically 10:21 pm here so I have about an hour and forty minutes). It's that or die trying since I failed to meet the Christmas deadline.

:Dies:

What to say about this chapter…

Nothing much really.

September 23 is the equinox where the days lengthen and the nights dim. I thought it would be a fitting time to set the fight. I found it ironic how the fight's going to be near the Forest of Death; it's like foreshadowing.

Oh yeah, since I had some people mentioning how hard it was to catch some flashback moments, especially if they're one liners, I decided to do this:

_-blahblahblahblahblah_

_Blahblahblah-_

Get the hyphens? They signal the start and end.

Sakura's blindness revealed. :Streamers and confetti: Not very exciting, not very original. So sue me.

A more open (slightly more OOC) Sasuke, a resentful Naruto and a caught in between Sakura. Yaaayy…

A Neji/Tenten moment. :Has a moment of giddiness and hyperactiveness:. I like, I like 8D

Naru/Hina (yeah, yeah, it _will_ happen, don't cut my head off; I need the Sasu/Saku/Naru triangle here), Shika/Ino and Neji/Tenten will hopefully be resolved in the epilogue. Otherwise, I'll write side stories also posted in this story for you guys to chew on.

I contemplated on dragging the first generation sannin in the mess, but decided to leave them out. They'll have their own separate battle. But get this: if I was to drag them in, this is how it would've turned out.

Sasuke, hellhound, Jiraiya.

Sakura, phoenix, Tsunade.

Naruto, firefox, Orochimaru.

How creepy :shudders:. So I left them out. I think it'll work better this way anyways.

YES TWO MORE CHAPTERS. :Cries: I'm so happy… (Ending thoughts will be in the **AN** in the epilogue.)

Thanks Denisen for beta-ing :).

…for some reason, I really wanted Orochimaru to make his entrance with a 'kukukuku' laugh…

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE :). Wow, my writing style as seriously changed in one year. HORRAY for improvement (is it?)!! Thanks for all the support, encouragement, critique and being just awesome in general. **_THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!!_**

Hated this chapter? Loved it? Want to critique it? Want to slaughter it since it was so bad? Want me to hurry and update? Whatever your thoughts, all are welcome.

**Notes:**

**(1)** …**hailstorm had come and gone in a flash of five minutes:** Uh, yeah xD Hailstorms actually do come and go really, really quickly here. This was based on something that happened to me a couple minutes before I wrote the scene; it was hailing super hard, so hard I couldn't even hear myself talk and then a couple seconds later it was silent. So creepy…

**(2) Sai:** I'm going to get butchered for this one. I know it. Please keep in mind, I don't keep up with the anime or manga (well I do, but I'm much too far behind and I figure you guys should know this anyways from my Chouji bloop which I'm still apologizing about) so Sai might be seriously OOC here. Sorry.

**(3) Sai being awful in taijutsu:** Is he really? Something tells me no, but for the sake of story, he is here. Let's say he got injured on an earlier mission and hasn't fully recovered yet if his taijutsu skills are just fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** (SakSas) She's blind, but there's more than what meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Warning:** Snippets of the Wild Hunt will be flitting in between scenes now and then.

Also, this story deals with the supernatural and mythical creatures. If you're not a big fan of these kinds of things, then click the back button – there's no one forcing you to read this story.

-Last chapter-

The sannins were behind them, each thinking different things.

_What power…_

_Oh holy Kami, this looks bad…_

_How did this happen?_

But only one thought ran through the minds of the second generation of sannins.

_**Let's end this once and for all.**_

---------------------------------------------------------

All was still and quiet as Team 7 faced each other, their respective demons behind them. The sannins were too intent on watching them than fight with each other – after all, it's a battle of a lifetime.

A breeze rustled by, bringing in the scent of smoke and death. In less than a second, the three younger nin were gone, blurs in the air. Simultaneously, the demons cried out and moved in to kill each other, flames, feathers, and shadows dancing in the air.

A flaming blur was visible one moment, fire engulfing the figure. Pink hair was seen very briefly before vanishing into the sparks, green eyes glowing eerily out of the crimson depths. Her eyes were startlingly clear and bright.

_Sakura could see._

A body burst forth from the flames, a shining, steel sword with embers and sparks flying around it gripped firmly in her hand. Her pink hair streamed behind her, her charred ANBU mask flinging into the air before cracking onto the ground. Her ANBU clothes, however, had gone unharmed. Flying through the air, Sakura looked like a ninja from the legends – and in a sense, she _was_.

In a flash, she disappeared again.

There was a brilliant clash in the air, the explosion bursting a hole through the thick dome that Tenten, Sakura, and Kiba had erected. The phoenix's cry echoed through the air, evoking emotions of extreme sadness and pain. Almost immediately, the snarl of the hellhound ripped through, dousing any emotion of sadness and replacing them with fear.

The battle was too fast paced, too magical and too otherworldly for anyone to describe, even for this imaginative authoress. It held a song of time old betrayal, and a deal left unfinished.

There was a tremendous boom, and the rest of the top of the shell covering Konoha burst, raining debris, ashes, sparks, feathers and fire down towards any unfortunate soul. Most Konoha nin had fled, as the main attack from Sound came about ten minutes ago. Hundreds of chuunin, genin, jounin, and ANBU Sound nin streamed in from literally nowhere, their distinguished purple roped bows giving them away.

The Konoha nin fought furiously and valiantly, but their numbers were too weak and too small. They retreated, leaving their once proud, colorful, beautiful village to be desecrated by Orochimaru's vile minions.

It was fast, it was furious, and it was earth shattering – literally. Several times, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru had to jump to different locations to avoid being hit and killed. The battle shook the earth, destroying the top half of the dome entirely – now the entire world could witness their battle.

"Kami…"

"What is that?"

"Mommy, what are they doing?"

"SAKURA!"

"Ino, calm down!"

"I thought those creatures didn't exist."

"Think again."

"Pretty…"

It was anything but pretty. Sakura was whizzing around, not fueled by chakra but by pure elemental power. It both exhilarated and exhausted her at the same time. She dodged attacks from both Naruto and Sasuke, her phoenix diving under the hellhound's and firefox's attacks.

Sakura knew, dimly in the corner of her mind, that she didn't have a clue as to what she was doing. She was dodging, attacking, dodging, attacking. But why was she attacking? Shouldn't she be trying to stop the fight before it escalated into something fiercer, something more powerful?

But she couldn't stop. Vaguely, she also realized that this was what caused the phoenix's death over and over again – because her vessel and herself were chained into a circle, one that they couldn't break free of.

_-_

"_Kaka – sensei."_

"_Hm?"_

_Kakashi looked up from his book and stared into the face of his single, sane student (Sai didn't count). A tight, pained expression was stretched across Naruto's face, as if something was bothering him and he couldn't get rid of it. The look, which would've been comical any other time, looked unusually grave on Naruto's face. _

"_It's about Sakura."_

_Ah. Sakura._

_Kakashi wouldn't lie to himself. Sakura had become increasingly withdrawn and depressed ever since the incident in which she lost her sight. Her happiness was blown out, like a flame on a candle. Her usual spunk and spirit was greatly diminished, only showing itself in the direst of circumstances – and even then, it was only enough to be recognized, nothing more, nothing less. _

_And her smile. Kami, her smile was gone. _

_Her smile was something that never shook, never wavered no matter how bad the situation was. It reminded Kakashi of Rin, and that was enough to keep him moving, keep him motivated. But now it was gone. _

"_What about her?"_

"_She's…" Naruto scrunched his face up in search of an adjective or verb, scratching his blond head idly. "…changed."_

_Ah, so his dense student wasn't as thick as he originally thought. _

"_She doesn't talk or anything anymore, and I barely see her! She and Hinata are always with Tsunade – baachan, and I don't have anyone to spar with or talk to!" Naruto sighed childishly, still not warmed to the fact that he was stuck with Sai for the time being. _

"_Ah, yes," Kakashi agreed quietly, tucking his book away. "She's lost hope."_

"_Lost hope?" Naruto latched onto the idea like a duck to water. "But Sakura's so strong! She never loses hope in **anything**, not even The Bastard!" Naruto had absolutely refused to talk about the Uchiha, or even say his name. "Besides, she got hurt and lost her sight – compared to how things were recently, that doesn't seem like much."_

"_Then picture this Naruto," Kakashi injected firmly. "If you were to lose your sight, how do you think you'd do as a shinobi?"_

_Naruto opened his mouth automatically to give an answer, but no answer struck him. He was left with his mouth hanging open, eyes dazed as he tried to imagine what it'd be like. _

"_I'd…" he finally mumbled, "be useless."_

_Sight was a shinobi's largest advantage, Naruto's even more so since his were enhanced by the Kyuubi. _

"_And why do you think Sakura never lost hope in the past?"_

_Naruto cringed at the use of past tense. _

"_Because she could help others and help them be happy."_

"_Exactly."_

"_And in order to do that, she must have her sight – she's not old enough nor in the correct rank to be learning how to do deal with lost senses," Naruto continued, ignoring his sensei's incredulous glance at his conclusion. "So, she must feel useless because she doesn't have her sight, and she can't make others happy which in turn makes **her** unhappy."_

"_Congratulations," Kakashi was surprised at his student's insight. "That was very accurate Naruto."_

_The boy beamed under Kakashi's praise, but only for a moment. _

"_But now what? I want our old Sakura back," Naruto whined. "It's not the same without her, and I don't have access to Tsunade – baachan's office anymore, so I can't barge in and talk to her. And Sakura and Hinata have been…" he paused, thinking for a word again, "…avoiding me."_

_Kakashi was silent. He knew the main reason why she was probably avoiding the hyperactive kid. _

_Naruto was always an upbeat, cheery boy. Not many things could bring him down. He was a surprise, always a surprise, no matter what subject they were on. He could be witty and smart when the situation called for it, powerful and explosive when he was angered, and always, always, always there for anyone. But sometimes, his forward and – at times – careless attitude and words can cut instead of heal. _

_So Kakashi thought it made sense when Naruto dragged him to capture – ahem, corner Sakura for a little pep talk. Not that they had worked in the past when Kakashi gave them though. _

"_That's 'cause you were always reading that gross book of yours," Naruto wrinkled his nose, letting go of his sensei's sleeve. He looked around the crowded marketplace. "You never took the talks seriously, so neither did we. Dang, where is she?"_

_There was a muffled shuffle, one that was meant to conceal rather than blend in with the rest of the crowd. Looking around idly, as if he was looking at the fruit and merchandise the market was selling, Kakashi spotted pink hair and a beige jacket disappearing around a corner, leading to a park. Without a word, he followed them, knowing that Naruto would soon follow. _

"_Sakura – san," Hinata's quiet voice didn't stutter – she had stopped stuttering to Sakura a week after living and helping her. Her confidence had improved, if just slightly. _

"_He's coming," the blind girl commented softly, not at all surprised. "I didn't expect any less from him. And Naruto's probably with him too."_

_Hinata stayed quiet, a ghost at the blind's side. _

"_I guess I'll just have to face the inevitable."_

_Sighing, Sakura felt the slight breeze whisper in her ear, bringing scents of cooking oil and smoke from the market. She could almost taste some of the tantalizing scents that were mixed faintly in the wind, the pork buns' scent making her mouth water. She could feel the warm grass underneath her, the blades tickling and scratching at her bared toes. _

"_Sakura."_

"_Kakashi – sensei." She turned around to face where she thought her former sensei was, feeling Hinata shift alongside of her. It wasn't the first time Sakura was grateful for the shyer girl's presence. The fuzzy, faint chakra outline of her teacher was visible briefly in her mind, flashing in and out and fitting itself with what she imagined the scenery around was like. _

"_Do you mind if I speak to Sakura for a moment, Hinata?" Kakashi asked the silent girl kindly, his hands tucked leisurely in his pockets. _

_Despite his earlier conviction, Naruto cried out, "Yeah! Come on Hinata – chan, we haven't eaten ramen together in a while anyways!" And with that, he took hold of the Hyuuga heiress's pale, small hand and dragged her away, not noticing the timid, yet fond smile that flashed across her face. _

_There was silence, save for the rustling of leaves and grass by the wind. _

"_Why don't we sit down?" Kakashi suggested. Sakura didn't agree or disagree – she just simply stood there, like a doll. Sighing, Kakashi took hold of her elbow and led her to a grassy hill. He dropped her arm as soon as they were there and laid down, watching his former student hesitantly, her arms uncaringly swinging everywhere so she could feel everything. _

_Silence. _

"_Sakura," Kakashi began casually after a while, pretending not to notice how the girl didn't seem to respond to anything. "You're acting childish."_

_She stiffened. She remembered having this conversation a while ago. _

_Aside from that, Kakashi remained silent. He had delivered the message from his mind in his usual blunt, direct way. Now all he could do was wait and see what her reaction was. _

_It was funny. In the past, he knew exactly how she would've reacted to that. She would've gotten pink with shame and fury, quivering with suppressed anger, yet looking away because she knew he was right. Then she would go and sulk before giving in. Now though, he had no way of knowing how she would respond. _

_Surprisingly, she spoke, her voice cracked and dry, as if she hadn't talked for a while. "I know. I know Kaka – sensei. I know and I'm scared." She had copied his style – blunt, and direct. But what she said shook him. "I…don't know what to do. I feel so useless now - how will I become a medic? How will I help people? How can I continue serving Konoha if I'm forced to be dependant on someone other than myself? I mean, Hinata's wonderful, but there's only so much I can do on missions." She wasn't even really thinking, just spilling what she had kept bottled up (with much difficulty) over the weeks. _

"_I…just feel lost. Especially since now our team's broken up, and Sasuke is…" she trailed off, her voice heavy with regret and pain. Kakashi flinched – too many shinobi spoke with that bitter tone, the one that spoke of murders and deaths. _

"_Sakura," he laid a hand on her small shoulder. Said girl turned her head to face his direction, where his voice was strongest, "I'm not the wisest nor the most logical person there is. But I can offer you one piece of advice."_

_She nodded, listening. _

"_Remember Neji?" That was unexpected. "And you remember his match with Naruto?" Sakura remembered. That was a battle that she held dear, because she just **knew** that Naruto was going to win. And she remembered clearly what he had said to Neji – and suddenly, the conversation she was having with Kakashi snapped together in her mind. She wasn't the smartest kunoichi her age for nothing. Yet she stayed silent. _

"_Remember how Naruto said that fate and destiny didn't control you? **You** control **your** fate and destiny. Only you have the power to change your own life – and possibly others."_

_-_

Sakura remembered those wise, wise words as she dodged another blow from Naruto, the flame from his firefox shooting past her phoenix and nearly singeing her hair. Her eyes roved over their battlefield, still marveling at the clarity and colour. She lashed out, a whip made from razor sharp feathers and burning ember hissing in the air, effectively snapping across Sasuke's back and around Naruto's legs.

They growled in pain, but continued moving, always moving. Even then, their wounds healed, the gap closing up. She grasped that knowledge, knowing that with the old energy running through them, it was bound to screw up their minds and physical capacities.

But she still had her mind, her sanity intact. She held onto that knowledge, Kakashi's words forever echoing in her mind.

_-"Remember how Naruto said that fate and destiny didn't control you? **You** control **your** fate and destiny. Only you have the power to change your own life – and possibly others."-_

**_Wisely said,_** the phoenix's strained voice filtered musically through Sakura's ear. Now that most of the ancient energy was being utilized in battle, not much resided within Sakura's core – where her chakra was stored – anymore. The phoenix's voice, normally sweet and enchanting, sounded almost painful and deafening – like a god's. **_I guess there is something to be said about these mortals._**

Clapping her hands over her ears, Sakura barely dodged a shadowy hand that crunched at where she was standing previously. In her mind, she calmly retorted, _Please be quiet. Your voice is hurting my mind._

**_No one, even my vessel, orders me,_** the stern, powerful voice pounded in her head. Gasping, Sakura lost her grip on the tree and slipped down, chakra – she was comforted by its familiarity – coating her like a ball before crashing painfully into the ground. Sasuke and Naruto were on her in an instant.

Kicking out, out of pure instinct, Sakura managed to soften some of Naruto's blows and counter some of Sasuke's. She still received a nasty, stinging, smoking wound on her forearms which hurt rather nastily and some other minor cuts on the rest of her body, but she regained enough sense to jump up and land on the phoenix's back, who had swooped down to aid her vessel.

_Shit, Sakura, **THINK!**_ She didn't want to die – there was still so much she had to do. _And besides,_ she thought distractedly, _I have no daughter or granddaughter to pass this cursed 'tradition' along. It must end with me._ That sounded terribly noble, but she knew it was true.

_Elemental power…chakra…They're both trying to kill me yet kill each other…_ Sakura turned slightly so she could catch Sasuke's eyes. He was seated on the head of the hellhound, crouching. His eyes were flickering between black and red, black and red. His expression was pained, as if he couldn't believe what was happening yet; hardening to resolve before dissolving into pain. A quick glance to Naruto's tanned face told her the same thing.

_We're caught in the middle._

They didn't want to fight each other, even Sasuke. They were a team, family, friends. They held ties, connections that ran stronger and deeper than anything else. Fighting each other like this was something they never wanted to do.

_THINK!_

Still crouched on the phoenix's brilliantly coloured back, Sakura gripped with chakra to avoid slipping off the smooth feathers as the phoenix dove and flew past creeping shadows and enourmous fireballs. She circled up in the blue sky, the hellhound following with a great leap of its enourmous hindquarters. The firefox growled as it bounded up also, its nine tails lashing out viciously at the poor forest. The trees cracked and toppled, crashing into the split ground.

Orochimaru licked his lips, his gold eyes hungrily taking in the enourmous ancient power and energy filled battle. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice Jiraiya give a faint nod to Tsunade.

Without warning, they both attacked their former teammate at once. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, the sannins had no trouble battling each other.

"This time Orochimaru," Jiraiya grunted as he deflected a fire attack, "you'll be the one to die."

"Even if that means we die with you." Tsunade's young, smooth face was twisted in a snarl that spoke of hate.

"Well then," Orochimaru had torn his gaze away from the upper battle and looked at his former teammates with malice. "Provide me with some entertainment."

---

"Sakura!" Ino was struggling, tears slipping down her already wet cheeks. "Sakura, you huge, big, fat, fore headed idiot! **_COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!_**" Shikamaru held her back, his face concerned.

"Oi, Ino…"

"_Don't_ tell me to stop!" the blonde was pretty much hysterical now. "_Sakura's my best friend!_ And she could very well die up there! _Sakura!_"

"Ino!" Shikamaru had to literally deal with Ino's kicking and punching. _Damn, for a pregnant woman, she's strong!_

"_Shikamaru!_" Ino shrieked back, her hair falling out of its normally tight and smooth ponytail. The couple ignored the looks the other villagers were giving them. "_It's Sakura!_ She's my best friend and family! Do you think I will let her die like this? NO! She will **_NOT_** die! She has too much to live for, too much to do…" Ino collapsed, hiccupping and sobbing almost uncontrollably.

_-Sakura was like a sister to her, a sister that she never had.-_

"If she dies, I'll never forgive her," Ino muttered. "I'll wait till I die and then give her a lecture she'll never forget."

"I don't doubt it," Shikamaru sighed, sitting down next to his collapsed girlfriend, stroking her back comfortingly. "Come on, I don't want you exposed to so much stress and danger. You know that its earliest stages are the most unstable and fragile. Come on." Without waiting for an answer, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the tent they were sharing. He gently laid her on the sleeping mat, his stomach clenching painfully at the sight of her crying.

"Ino, come now, stop that crying," Hinata's calm, warm, motherly voice floated through the tent's entrance. A pale hand lifted one part aside, revealing an equally pale yet lovely face. Long black indigo hair trailed down, and Hinata allowed herself inside.

Without hesitation, Shikamaru hugged Ino tightly and kissed her softly on the cheek. Then he was up and gone, leaving the girls to themselves.

"Ino," Hinata sighed, kneeling down. Ino, in return, collapsed onto her friend, sobbing her heart out. It was too much – being pregnant, vomiting in the morning, an uncertain future with Shikamaru, worrying over her friends in battle, worrying over _Sakura_, her sister, worrying over the war.

It was quite some time before Ino stopped. Hinata's lap was now soaked, but she didn't seem to care. She had her arms wrapped around Ino in a motherly fashion, sighing and letting loose a few tears herself.

Because it _hurt_. Naruto had seemingly gone chasing after Sakura again, even though he knew how Hinata felt about him and how he felt about her – yet he still insisted on going after the medic. Hinata shook her head, tears flying and mingling with her hair. She was going to be strong, because someone had to.

Tenten quietly, silent as a ghost, flitted into the tent, her mask cracked and dangling at her fingertips.

"They're coming." Her voice was hollow and worn. "Get out of here, and hurry."

"Tenten!"

"Go!" The brunette pushed them fiercely out. "Hinata, you know where to go. Protect Ino or Shikamaru will have your ass and you both better not die or I will be very cross with you."

"Tenten! Not you too!" Ino cried.

"Go!" Tenten hissed, snapping her mask on. She could already feel some of the Sound's presence around her. Hinata snapped out of her trance and pulled Ino with her, giving Tenten a tearful, grateful look. The brunette nodded before disappearing in a poof.

"They're all right then?" Neji's deep voice asked as soon as she reappeared by his side.

"Of course."

"Good."

There was a tense pause where they stood side by side, watching the battle between the three heavenly beings and looking out for the incoming Sound.

"Neji?"

The Hyuuga turned his head to look at her, Byakugan activated eyes tense.

"I'm going to kick your ass when this is done."

A pause.

"You wish."

And both shared a smile before jumping into the fray, the Sound having arrived.

_You'd better be alive by the time we're done._

_You too._

---

Three separate battles. One by the 'underlings', the very base of each village, one by the 'leaders', the head of the 'underlings', and one by the 'gods', rulers of them all.

Naruto had to laugh at that.

_What to do…_

A side of him was screaming, _kill them both! They are filthy, wretched things…_ and the other part of him, his _true_ part, was absolutely disgusted at that. He was Uzumaki Naruto, a ninja famed for his stubborn and unwavering loyalty to his friends and home – it was something he was proud of because it was _true_.

_We have to end this._

Already their battle had shifted, destroying everything around them. They were steadily moving closer to the mountains, where Star village was and where the villagers were. And he'd be _damned _if anything happened to the people he had sworn to protect.

_For them,_ Naruto thought, jumping off the firefox's back and flying – yes, _flying_; this ancient magic was more powerful and alien than he had imagined – towards Sasuke, a part of him screaming to kill him, _this is a battle, just a physical battle. Their emotions may be a part, but for them, it's a battle full of flesh wounds. But for us? It's an emotional war._

_-"Congratulations," Kakashi was surprised at his student's insight. "That was very accurate Naruto."-_

Kakashi's kind words popped into the blonde's head, not knowing that Sakura had remembered that particular memory a moment back as well.

_But it's all about our emotions. Our physical wounds have no effect on us,_ Naruto thought, his mind feeling strangely detached from his body as he attacked and defended, attacked and defended.

And suddenly, a solution clicked in his mind.

---

Sasuke felt…confused at best.

There were sides of him, battling for dominance, all wanting different things. There was a side born because of Orochimaru and his persuasive power, the one still hungering for knowledge and skill.

There was a side that was devoted to Konoha, his home where everything he knew, loved, and hated resided.

There was a detached sort of side, the wanderer – the one that didn't care for much.

And there was a side that was aching for _more,_ something that he knew was out of reach yet couldn't help but want. Sasuke refused to let that side take over.

And as he attacked, chakra and ancient elemental power mingling and coursing through him, his thoughts drifted and matched his best friend's.

Yes, even after all that he had done and been through, he was still ready (and slightly begrudgingly) and willing to call Naruto his best friend. He couldn't say that Naruto would call, or even feel like Sasuke was his friend, let alone best friend. Yet he couldn't help but feel spiteful and jealous whenever he pictured the dobe with Sakura.

But I digress.

Sasuke was thinking, his mind focused and cool as ever, on how he could end this quickly and, preferably, painlessly.

His black/red eyes flickered unknowingly to Sakura's lithe form as she flipped down to avoid a swipe from the firefox. He almost growled, torn between wanting to go down and rip her apart to saving her, leading her away from this nonsense – like he had done all those years ago.

_- Sakura paused for a moment, catching her breath before standing up, shakily letting her arms drop to her side. Naruto moved to help her, shooting a small glare when Sasuke didn't do the same, but Sakura interrupted him, her voice sharp. _

"_Let's go." _

_She had heard him move, known his intention. Even though his intent was good, she didn't like the meaning behind it; he still thought of her as a fragile flower, one that needed to be protected from the trampling of others. _

_That, she was not.-_

That memory, born only a few hours ago yet felt like years, rose up. Even though Sasuke hadn't done anything but stand, he knew how much Sakura had grown. She was independent and hated being dependant on anything. To help her would have admitted that she was weak, and then she, if she was within hearing range, would quickly prove that she was _not_.

_So,_ Sasuke realized with a jolt, connections clicking together in his mind, _she will have to be the one to defeat us._

---

It was a bloody war. Not that wars weren't originally bloody, but past wars had involved some kind of order, some kind of moral code.

This was just pure chaos.

There were no rules, no leaders, no sense of allies or enemies. It was all for oneself.

It was fast and furious, though in the normal human – scuffle way – swords flashing, kunais flying everywhere, bombs and traps going off, screams, pain, and oh _kami…_

The _blood_.

It was _everywhere,_ staining the rich, fertile ground a sickening hue of crimson, a merciless reminder of those who had been hurt by their own race. It coloured everyone's uniforms, splashing across the sea of purple, black, red and grey, marking them all indistinguishable. The Sound, who had come in as the enemy, were painted the same colour as the Konoha nin. They couldn't tell each other apart.

_It was all for oneself._

Kabuto narrowed his eyes grimly as he stabbed a man, running him through, his glasses and blade flashing in the eerily bright sun. He didn't care if the man had been his enemy or ally; he was in the way, and thus needed to be eliminated.

Ah, what a cruel, cruel, harsh world. But that was to be expected after he agreed to follow Orochimaru faithfully. But it was funny. There were times where he seriously questioned his choice (and his sanity) regarding Orochimaru. He had moments of doubts, and as if luck would've had it, Orochimaru was always around to catch them and turn them against him. Then Kabuto would have to go and do some sort of feat to regain Orochimaru's 'trust'.

And right now, in order to gain back whatever trust Orochimaru had in stock for him, Kabuto was making a beeline for Kakashi with the intent to kill. See, Kakashi was beginning to irk Orochimaru and things that irk the mutated human simply did not live long. And the fact that Kakashi escaped this little fact irked Orochimaru some more.

So, in order to prove that he was still loyal, Kabuto volunteered (more like was _blackmailed_ and _threatened_) to dispose of the garbage. And because he was volunteering (his _ass_) for such an important job, it meant that he had failed a rather important task for Orochimaru.

Of course, detaining Sasuke in Sound was a much larger feat than it sounded. And when Orochimaru's prized pet – ahem, vessel had escaped, it was understandable that he would take his anger out on Kabuto, who had been ordered to be, more or less, the Uchiha's babysitter.

Kabuto sighed in annoyance, ignoring the unpleasant twinge in his arms as he swung them, his sword coated in fresh blood. Orochimaru's punishment was endurable (a merciful stroke of luck) but it had its rather annoying lasting effects.

There was too much noise, too many chakra signatures, and too many distractions. Kabuto had to really concentrate on Kakashi's form, lest he screw up again – and this time, it would mean being maimed or some other sort of fantastic punishment. But he wouldn't be killed – no, Kabuto was too valuable to Orochimaru for that.

Reaching his target, Kabuto smirked and drew some senbon coated in a fast acting poison. Throwing them with ease and practice, they hit their target: Kakashi. The man fell to the ground and disappeared in a poof, the smoke revealing itself to be a log.

Knowing that was going to happen, Kabuto had already relocated himself and waited for Kakashi's next appearance. Since there were too many people around, all fighting and throwing deadly objects, Kabuto knew that he had the advantage of surprise, since he could blend in, or the disadvantage of being surprised.

And as luck would have it, Kabuto found himself surrounded by Gai, Kurenai, Shizune, Asuma **(1)**, and Kakashi.

It was five, or technically four since Shizune healed more than killed, against one and the odds were stacked against Kabuto.

With a grim look stretched across his face, Kabuto stood up.

"Let's get this over with."

---

Sakura saw Sasuke throw a glance at Naruto, which the blond returned. And it certainly wasn't a look of spite or of hatred. Instead, it seemed like they were planning something, working together…

…and it freaked her out.

What else was she supposed to think during these kinds of circumstances? Here she was, a part of her absolutely _screaming_ that the two were going, or at least supposed to kill her. And the two mentioned decide to suddenly _work_ together? Not a great combination, at least not in her book.

But the logical side took over, and she analyzed the situation one more time, this time with a more open opinion in mind.

_Naruto's loyal to everyone who's his friend, and I'm practically his sister. There's no way he'd plot to kill me, _Sakura thought firmly, knowing that her words rang true. The feeling of fear ebbed a bit._ Sasuke. He's had more than enough chances to kill me, yet he didn't. And if he did want to kill me, Naruto would **never** allow him. _

_-"Teme, don't you **DARE** hurt her!" Naruto snarled, his bright blue eyes flashing red with the Kyuubi's power. "If you want to kill her, you have to get through me first!"-_

That had been, what, two, three months ago? It was a while ago, for sure, when Naruto had practically torn Sasuke apart for Sakura. Brotherly rage – understandable.

But if they weren't plotting to kill her (the fear returned, irrationally) then what were they planning to do? Illogically, her mind connected the two with her previous thoughts: the ones regarding how to end this ridiculous battle once and for all.

And, like the smart kunoichi she was, it clicked.

…

Well, seeing Chidori and Rasengan beginning to form in the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's hands helped too.

---

"He's dead."

Kabuto's bleeding body lied on the ground, his face peaceful.

"I can't believe he wanted us to kill him."

A murmur rippled through the group, bleeding yet very much alive. Everybody else had backed off after seeing the sheer power of their battle.

It was impressive that Kabuto had lasted that long against five jounin, especially against Kakashi, but the man's stamina and strength surprised them all. And, they had all underestimated him.

But when he whispered into Kakashi's ear, "_Kill me_", Kakashi knew the battle was just for looks. It was so the Sound would not suspect anything and go running to Orochimaru, because Kabuto knew then that the snake sannin would have something _really_ nasty in store for him.

_He was a coward._

But honestly, who could blame him? And Kakashi knew he had been outmaneuvered, since Kabuto needed to die either way. He was too dangerous, and had been too involved with Orochimaru. Living in constant fear that you life was in danger, even if you were valuable to _him_, must've made Kabuto's life a living hell – and now he could re-live it all over again but this time, he would be in _actual _hell.

"Let's go."

And the jounin took off once more, screams, blood, and fighting ringing in their ears, a constant reminder that they had not won just yet.

---

Tenten stumbled across the battlefield, her ANBU clothes stained deeply with blood, rips, and cuts. The ground was nonexistent. In its stead were hundreds, no, _thousands_ of dead bodies, more than a quarter killed by _her._

_What does war do?_

_What happiness does it bring?_

Stumbling over the dead bodies, too tired and worn out to jump over them with chakra, Tenten managed to lurch into the medical tent that was on the side of the bloody field. There, medics were working overtime, their cool, professional demeanour now panicked and harassed. They couldn't treat everyone on time.

_Are Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, anyone there?_ _They'd better be ok…_ Her tired, fogged mind could barely take in what was happening, as a flustered medic flew to her side and started bandaging her wounds. Tenten could hardly believe what she had just _done._

As a shinobi, Tenten knew she'd have to kill, knew she would be used (to an extent because Tenten was still her own person and she _hated_ being manipulated without her consent) because that was the life that a shinobi followed. Not once did she draw herself into an illusion that being a shinobi was just fun and games, a job where she could flaunt her skills and do nothing more. She _knew_ she'd have to murder someone, whether they be a brother, sister, uncle, mom, dad, aunt, grandma, or grandpa.

She _knew_.

But that didn't stop her from retching whatever remained in her stomach after she had left the tent, her arm and leg bandaged and slightly healed. She had never killed _so much_.

This wasn't murder anymore.

_This was a massacre._

Stumbling over a body, she tripped over it and fell out of pure exhaustion, her chakra almost gone. Tears fell down her dusty, dirty, bloodied cheek as she numbly took in the dead and dissembled bodies around her. Her mind was in a whirl, finally catching up to her.

And in her bubble of grief, she, ANBU and weapons mistress, failed to see an injured, yet alive, Sound chuunin raise a kunai, a murderous gleam evident in his eyes.

There was a rip, and then a thud. Tenten jerked around, a kunai held shakily in her hands. She cursed to herself inwardly – she was acting like an amateur.

Neji stood there, breathing heavily. His katana was held down, his fingers lax around the hilt, the only sign of him betraying his tiredness. In front of him, the chuunin's head laid there, staring up at his murderer with blank, bloodshot eyes.

"Neji!"

He turned, and removed his mask, his face unreadable.

"Tenten."

She didn't cringe from the flatness of his voice. Instead, she swept up, burrowing her face into his stained shoulder, still crying.

"You fool, I thought I had lost you."

They had been separated in the midst of battle, and Tenten spent half her time worrying because she was not there to protect his blind spot.

She didn't know that he had more than one blind spot, and he had spent nearly half his time worrying about his second weakness – which was, ironically, also his strength.

And in an instant, he returned the hug, his face cracking.

"I'm glad you're ok too, Tenten."

Without pulling away, she murmured, her voice muffled by his clothing and hair, "Have you seen everyone else? How are they doing?"

"Shikamaru lost an arm, Hinata lost a bit of blood, Kiba and Lee are dead, Ino's fine, Gai and Asuma are mortally wounded, Shino's fine, most of the villagers escaped, Sand and Star reinforcements have come and have momentarily taken our place, Kurenai and Kakashi are still fighting…" Neji trailed off, exhausted and drained.

Tenten was frozen.

"Kiba and…Lee?"

Hugging her closer, Neji nodded.

And silently, she collapsed against him, tears once more making fresh trails along her cheeks.

_What happiness does war bring?_

---

"Orochimaru, you filthy, greedy bastard!"

Jiraiya was angry. He was beyond angry. And Tsunade's mood matched, intensifying their hatred towards their teammate.

"I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

Orochimaru was troubled. He could barely dodge their attacks, and they gave him practically no room to counterattack. He knew that his team mates were soft – hearted people – _fools_ – and was counting on the fact that since he was their team mate, a bit, if just a little, of sentimentality would remain. He would've used that piece of knowledge to its fullest extent and crushed the annoying little insects once and for all.

But they hated him. That much was evident in their perfectly timed, yet fury – filled attacks.

There was a snap, and Orochimaru felt a searing pain lacing up his arms. Frozen, he couldn't move, couldn't do anything – _and he hated it._

Managing to just turn his head, Orochimaru glimpsed Tsunade and Jiraiya, one at his left and the other to his right. Both had chakra strings attached to their fingers, the strings so thick and corded that it was like a three - inch burning, stinging rope – from each finger. Tsunade had wrapped hers around his left side, and Jiraiya his left.

"Unhand me you incompetent fools," Orochimaru hissed menacingly.

Tsunade laughed, throwing her head back, her frame shaking as if it was the funniest things she had ever heard.

"Unhand you?" Jiraiya's voice held bitter amusement. "I don't think so. You probably weren't listening when we swore we'd kill you, even if it means in the dirtiest, lowest way possible. But for you, the lowest and dirtiest way is probably the only way we can kill you, since it's your level of attack."

"And incompetent fools?" Tsunade's laughter had reduced to chuckles. "Look at yourself Orochimaru. Look at yourself and you can see who the 'incompetent fool' is."

And Orochimaru hated to admit it, but it was him who was at their mercy.

However, "How will you kill me then?" he asked, a creepy smirk snaking its way unto his face. "You've both bound me, so neither can kill me without letting go of their side. And one side is all I need to defeat both of you."

"Oh, don't worry," Tsuande assured him. "_We_ won't be the ones to kill you, as much as I regret it."

"They will kill all of us," Jiraiya finished, answering Orochimaru's question.

Craning his neck and looking up, Orochimaru was horrified to see that they were positioned directly underneath the triangle of mythical demons.

And for the first time in his long life, Orochimaru was terrified.

---

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Kakashi was exhausted. Wars never sat well with him, and this one was no exception. With one more slash, he stabbed the jounin through the heart, providing the victim with an instant death – a mercy stroke.

There had been around a hundred Konoha nin, combined with at least two hundred from Suna and Star against five hundred from Sound. The odds were stacked precariously against them.

And yet, they had won.

Kakashi couldn't exactly figure it out. At one point, there had been an overwhelming amount of enemies, too many to count. As soon as he took one down, five more appeared. It was a miracle that he hadn't passed out. But then they had suddenly ceased coming, as if something had killed the back ranks.

_Ah._

Something did, and Kakashi just remembered what it was. There was a huge explosion from Konoha, blinding white light followed by smoke so dense that it covered everything from scents to chakra signatures. Kakashi could tell just by looking at it that if someone touched or even brushed against the smoke, he would die – the energy and power was just that intense.

They had won the war, the 'Explosion War' as it was called further on, but not without its losses.

_His students._

Kakashi was not a fool. He knew they were the cause of the explosion. And with that type of explosion, nothing could save them, not even a mythical demon.

Kakashi fell to the ground, soaked in blood, and wept for his precious people.

---

_You can't be serious._

Sakura knew why they were doing this. But it goddamn hurt her.

_You're both my family. I can't just **kill** you!_

Even if it was for the good of everyone, she still would've balked.

She knew it probably would've come down to this. She knew she probably would've had to kill them both. She was prepared, steeling herself and putting emotions behind her.

But seeing Naruto and Sasuke cooperate, even after all that Sasuke had done, cracked Sakura's resolve. They were _working together_ like a team – a team they once were and could be if it wasn't for this goddamn battle.

_**Do not worry.**_

_Huh?_ Sakura jerked her head up as the powerful, head-aching voice nearly split her mind out of its sheer intensity.

_**Fate is not unkind to unsullied hearts that wait, remember that.**_** (2)**

_My heart isn't 'unsullied'. It's not pure at all._

_**Just keep this in mind, if you win this battle and end this cursed tradition for good, I'll be forever in your debt.**_

_Is there anything you _can't _do?_ Sakura thought sarcastically, as her hands clapped over her ears once more. It had no affect. She wasn't expecting a response, but when she got one, she was surprised.

_**No.**_

_No…_

The possibilities ran through her mind, and her shinobi training took over. Eyes hardening, Sakura knew what she had to do, even though she hated herself for even thinking of the possibility.

_You dragged me into this. You will pay the consequences when I am done._

_**You ancestor dragged herself into this,**_ the phoenix retorted calmly, shooting a jet of burning ember and fire at the hellhound, _**and you will pay the price that she could not. Do not blame things on me.**_

Sakura gave no answer, even though she knew the phoenix was right.

Jumping off her back, Sakura saw Rasengan and Chidori fully formed in hercomrades' hands. A plan in mind, she soared down just as Sasuke and Naruto released their jutsus.

"_Chidori!_"

"_Rasengan!_"

As she sped downwards, Sakura saw a look of regret and pain on Sasuke's pale face and a look of determination, horror, and pain on Naruto's face. As their attack sped towards her, intensified by the elemental magic running through them, Sakura clasped her hands together in a seal.

_**Sasuke and Naruto's intentions might've looked like they were trying to kill each other, by the looks of an outsider, but Sakura knew better. They were providing an opening for her. **_

_**She had it figured out. Whatever move their demons did, they followed – if the hellhound moved right, so did Sasuke. If the firefox got burnt, so did Naruto. But if Naruto moved left, his will and power strong enough at the moment, then the firefox would also move left. They both controlled each other, depending on who's power and will were stronger. **_

_**And Sakura swore that she, Naruto, and Sasuke would pull through together even if it meant eternal damnation. **_

**"_Hijutsu: kontserun!" (3) _**

The two jutsus, Rasengan and Chidori, whipped around her, lashing and crackling. Sakura felt searing pain up her side, as she didn't coat herself in protective chakra or elemental power, but she gritted her teeth and concentrated. Slowly, her muscles straining and sweat running down her face, she brought her hands together and in front of her, Chidori and Rasengan smashed into each other.

Silence.

Instead of a tremendous explosion, there was hissing of crackling energy – just _pure energy_. In front of Sakura, a ball of immense power was swirling and crackling at her fingertips.

_**Denkou tatsumaki no jutsu. (4) **_

It was quivering, almost to the point of vibrating violently in her hands. The only thing that was containing it was Sakura's chakra, and she knew she wouldn't last long.

Looking up, she saw Naruto, straining to keep his demon and himself in check. He smiled encouragingly, painfully at her and Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. Her gaze drifting, she saw Sasuke.

_Sasuke – kun._

His face, usually impassive and cool, showed pain and regret.

_Regret for what?_

But there was no time to ponder on that as her control wavered. The ball of energy lashed out, using the moment of hesitation to pierce Sakura in the shoulder. Biting her lip so hard that she drew blood, Sakura remained steady, channeling whatever chakra she had besides the amount she was using to hold the lightning tornado in her hand into the ball itself.

It spun more furiously, drinking up the chakra and elemental power, glowing brighter and brighter, crackling even more ferociously and picking up the air currents around it, whipping it around Sakura. She laid there, suspended in the air.

And her control snapped.

Flinging out, Sakura released the ball of energy from its chakra confines, wrenching it into two parts by force. Whirling around like a tornado, the two balls collected the powerful air currents, making it three times more deadly and three times bigger before Sakura let go of them completely.

A ball whipped towards Naruto, his tanned face almost white with shock and dread, but Sakura saw peace in his eyes before the ball engulfed him and the firefox, the ball exploding and covering them in a blinding, white light.

The other ball whipped towards Sasuke. Sakura looked at his face, seeing the tension lines as he struggled to keep his demon in place as the energy hurtled towards them. They locked eyes and Sakura knew that even though she made the right choice, the apology in his eyes would forever haunt her.

The ball hit him and exploded, engulfing them in a white light.

The two explosions intensified, spreading and destroying everything in its path. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru, being caught right in the middle, were killed first, fried to a crisp. The explosion totally destroyed Konoha and whoever was left within it, and the remainder of the dome. The dome took most of the damage, preventing the explosion from going any further. The top, which had already been destroyed, allowed the explosion and light to rocket upwards into the blue sky and puffy white clouds, visible to Sound and Konoha nin as they were still fighting.

There was a final, tremendous explosion and clouds obscured everyone's vision.

Sakura had closed her bright green eyes, tears leaking out and trailing down on her cheeks. The phoenix was behind her, steadily flapping its beautifully coloured wings. They were both spared, as they were in the eye of the tornado – almost literally.

_Silence._

Sakura couldn't believe it.

_She had killed her comrades, her family, her **team**._

A wave of exhaustion passed over her, and Sakura was suddenly acutely aware of her almost nonexistent chakra. Burdened by grief and shock, she fell from her spot in the air, her lithe form tumbling to the ground from chakra exhaustion.

_Naruto…Sasuke – kun…_

She passed out before she even hit the ground.

The phoenix snaked a large wing under Sakura's form, cushioning and softening the blow. Sighing, the phoenix lowered her wing to the ground, careful to deposit her vessel on a soft, clean, fresh patch of grass. Surveying her surroundings, the phoenix noted that the area was completely bare of everything, having been destroyed in the explosion.

Sasuke's form lied on the ground, face down. His body was covered in a fine layer of black, a black that did not result from ash or burnt remains, the phoenix knew. It was the remainder of the hellhound, of the shadows that had clung and snaked around the wolf – like form.

Naruto was in a similar state, except he was on his back with his head lolled to the side. He was covered in a flickering orange substance, similar to amber held in front of a fire. It was the last reminder of the firefox.

They were mythical demons. They weren't gods, so to speak, and could be defeated – although not easily, as shown by the human trio's efforts. It required chakra and pure elemental power combined with sheer will and determination.

Looking at her own human vessel, the phoenix knew that she was in great debt to the girl. Her efforts and feats paid off, and the phoenix was free from the cursed tradition, free from the confines of fear and death.

But…

She loved the hellhound. He was originally the wizard, the kind, alien being that she was, is, and always will be in love with. And the demon? No creature, no matter how evil, deserved to be killed. That was her firm, solid belief. It might've been a naïve and blind way of thinking, but that was the rule she believed.

Love was something the phoenix longed for. Even though she had it, it came with a heavy price. Now he was gone, and all she could do was wander for the rest of eternity without him. And the demon…well, he couldn't help but act the nature of his race. The phoenix didn't hold it against him.

_**She has the same feeling too…**_ the phoenix brushed Sakura lightly against the cheek with a feather from her wing, a heavy feeling weighing her heart down. _**I know what she wants, and I know what the price is for obtaining it. **_

The phoenix knew that the solution would mean peace for her and Sakura. And that was all she asked for.

_**You're a good girl, Sakura,**_ the phoenix's brilliant green eyes were fond as she gazed on her vessel one more time. _**Consider this my thank you gift and my debt repaid. **_

Closing her clear, bright green eyes for the last time, the phoenix disappeared in a burst of fire, the flames licking up her sleek frame. Without another word, the fire dissipated, leaving nothing in its wake save for a trailing, crimson and gold feather, fine as a hair and as long as a forearm. It floated down to rest gently on Sakura's outstretched hand.

There was a groan – two, actually. The once still bodies of Naruto and Sasuke stirred, Sasuke managing to rise first. The black substance covering him broke and trickled to the ground, disappearing – but not before leaving a black star, polished and glossy, like ebony. Sasuke absent mindedly tucked it in his pocket before making a straight beeline towards Sakura.

Naruto was also left with a parting gift from the Kyuubi. His was a fang, gleaming and as big as a finger. Naruto suspected that it was much bigger, but had been shrunk down – for what purpose, he didn't know or care. Thinking like Sasuke, he immediately got up to check on their final, unconscious teammate.

"She's still alive."

The two comrades sighed in relief. They shared a glance.

"This stays between us."

"Even though the entire world might know thanks to our dramatic ending. Dobe."

Naruto smile tiredly, yet blue eyes twinkling.

"Teme."

Sasuke's past deeds weren't completely forgiven, but Naruto was willing to set them aside at the moment for Sakura.

_Sakura._

"She needs to be checked into the hospital," Sasuke murmured, bending over her form and straightening her gently, tucking the phoenix's feather behind an ear. He picked her up effortlessly, an arm supporting her back while the other was under her knees. Naruto frowned, but let him.

"Do you think you can find Tsunade?"

Naruto nodded. His chakra had oddly been half – way restored. It was more than enough to track down one person. Closing his eyes, Naruto took a breath, to take in the scents, and flared out his chakra, much like Sakura had once done.

An instant later, his eyes snapped open, and Naruto practically broke his nose with his hand as he slapped it over his sensitive organ.

"What is it?"

Without speaking, Naruto pointed south, his face scrunched up and positively disgusted. For once, he was glad Sakura was knocked out. If she hadn't been before, she would've fainted from the sight.

Following Naruto's directional signal, Sasuke was shocked.

All three sannins. Dead, and charred to a crisp. The only thing that was recognizable about them was their body forms.

_Oh Kami._

"We'll deal with them later." Sasuke was surprised that his voice didn't shake. "For now, Sakura's health comes first."

Naruto nodded. "They should have some medical tents set up at Star, where everyone should be."

"Let's go."

---------------

_And for the first time in a long while, a phoenix smiled._

---------------

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Gosh, I didn't know where to end it. Well, here's the final chapter – did you enjoy all the switching around? It was mind boggling to even write it. Well, once more chapter to go! I'm excited – you should be too :D.

THANK YOU DENISEN. Gosh, where would I be without your fabulous beta-ing? xD

**Notes:**

**(1)And as luck would have it, Kabuto found himself surrounded Gai, Kurenai, Shizune, Asuma, and Kakashi**: Asuma's not dead here. Although you guys are smart enough to know that by my sentence. I twisted the manga a little to fit my story (I'm going to get bashed for this like my last mistake, I know it).

**(2) _Fate is not unkind to unsullied hearts that wait, remember that_:** _http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 1886950 / 29 /_ Quoted from this fic: The Frog and the Princess by _syaoran no hime_. Haven't read it? THEN GO READ IT BECAUSE IT'S FREAKING AWESOME.

**(3) **_**"Hijutsu: kontserun!": Secret Art: Combine**_

**(4) **_**Denkou tatsumaki no jutsu: Lightning tornado jutsu**_


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Warning:** Snippets of the Wild Hunt will be flitting in between scenes now and then.

Also, this story deals with the supernatural and mythical creatures. If you're not a big fan of these kinds of things, then click the back button – there's no one forcing you to read this story.

-Last chapter-

All three sannins. Dead, and charred to a crisp. The only thing that was recognizable about them was their body form.

_Oh Kami._

"We'll deal with them later." Sasuke was surprised that his voice didn't shake. "For now, Sakura's health comes first."

Naruto nodded. "They should have some medical tents set up at Star, where everyone should be."

"Let's go."

---------------

_And for the first time in a long while, a phoenix smiled._

---------------

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed contentedly, leaning back on the rocking chair on the back porch of the Uchiha mansion. A whimsical smile lightly stretched across her young face. Her clear, bright jade green eyes drank in the gorgeous, colourful sunset in front of her.

_She gave her own life to save my family and my sight._

Sakura fingered the brilliant feather that she had strung on a chain. It hung against her slender neck, the crimson and gold spots flickering like fire and light in the sunset. She twirled it against her fingers, a trick and habit she had picked up over time.

"Thinking about it again?" A smooth, deep voice floated through the thin paper door and Sakura acutely heard the said door snap open and shut. Light footsteps, faint and barely audible, footsteps of a shinobi, skimmed over the polished wooden floor and Sakura felt two hands rest against her slender shoulders.

"Yeah."

Sakura could only feel her husband's body heat and the slight chakra wave intensity, knowing that if she closed her eyes, the only thing she would imagine would be Sasuke's chakra form. What she gained in sight she gave up in her ability to 'see' energy forms – not that it had been a real hindrance.

"Hikari** (1) **is out with Kichiro** (2) **Naruto, Hinata, and Takara **(3). **We have the place to ourselves." His tone was subtly suggestive, yet passive.

"Watch this sunset with me first," Sakura compromised, a teasing smile replacing her earlier whimsical one. "…Then we can have a little deserved fun."

Sasuke smirked, pulling up a chair and sitting beside her, folding his hand over hers.

"How are Ino, Shikamaru, and Hideaki** (4)**?"

"They are well," Sasuke assured her. "His fever has broken and Ino has gotten enough sleep to satisfy Shikamaru. But Ino says that she's probably going to come and stay with us in a couple day's time – Naruto has assigned Shikamaru another A-class mission."

"Confidential?"

"Aa."

Naruto had been appointed Hokage after Tsunade was discovered dead, along with Orochimaru and Jiraiya. He had the Hokage necklace, given to him by Tsunade - that swayed the Council's judgement and with a little push from everyone, Naruto unanimously became Rokudaime of the new Konoha.

The villagers were cautious to believe that it was over so quickly, but had succumbed to the truth upon seeing Orochimaru's fried remains. This quickly brought up a long held celebration filled with cheering and optimism.

The shinobi, however, were wounded, crippled. There weren't many shinobi left, let alone whole and healthy. The severe lost of their numbers drew grief upon all of them, as they had all lost someone important to them. There wasn't much celebrating among them, only tears. Strong bodies had become crippled; families torn; friends killed. They had won the war, but at a heavy price.

After the week of celebration, sponsored graciously by the Sand and Star, the villagers, with the help of Sand and Star, rebuilt Konoha little by little. Even now, five years from the war, Konoha was only a fourth of what it was originally – but it was a start.

Tsunade's and Jiraiya's face had been carved out of the Hokage monument, which had miraculously evaded the heavier damage, taking small hits that could be repaired. Their bodies were burned, and their ashes scattered in the wind, so they could travel wherever they pleased. Naruto had disposed of Kabuto's and Orochimaru's body, burning them and burying their ashes ten feet under.

Gai had passed away shortly after he was wounded during the middle of the battle, his wounds severe and his pain worsened when the news of Lee's death reached him. Asuma had pulled through, having Kurenai by his side 24/7, but at the cost of his voice, a weapon tearing through his voice box.

Neji and Tenten, the sole remainder of their fragmented team, went through a very long grieving period. It was understandable, as their close team mate and mentor had been killed in battle. Tenten, especially, mourned as she had been closer to the pair than Neji had. In their shared pain, they had reached a deeper understanding and eventually a balm to soothe over their burnt wounds – each other. It was only a couple of months ago that the couple married, but their relationship hadn't solidified until two and a half years after the war.

Shikamaru and Ino had immediately married after, their child born a handful of months later, premature and very loud. But it had pulled through, giving Shikamaru and Ino a new life to watch and protect. Hideaki was their first child, male, followed by the twins Shinju **(5)**, female, and Sho **(6)**, male.

The Hyuugas were split after the war, their clan in utter chaos as Hanabi and Hiashi had both died protecting the villagers among many other Hyuugas. Both the Main and Branch family suffered extreme losses. Hinata had stormed in, quickly taking control and establishing a strong base. She took advantage of the split to annihilate the Main and Branch system, setting up the functions of a regular clan with a council. The Hyuuga were quick to accept her as a leader, but not as quick to accept her decision.

However, when Hinata married Naruto the Rokudaime, they were persuaded much more easily. They settled into the new system as smoothly as they could. Hinata took this in stride and continued rebuilding her clan, starting by producing two Hyuuga heirs, Kichiro, male, and Takara, female.

Hinata's and Naruto's relationship hadn't been easy at first. Hinata, already shy with low self – confidence, felt like she was second best to the Kyuubi boy by Sakura. But when Naruto explained his close relationship to Sakura, Hinata, ever understanding, understood. Sakura was family, and family was important to Naruto, especially since he never really had one in the first place. Hinata though, was special in Naruto's eyes and he made sure to show it to her after he kicked some Sasuke butt for Sakura and himself.

Shino also became head of his clan, his father acknowledging his power and letting him take over. He remained single and a good, strong leader for his prosperous clan.

Kurenai and Asuma weren't married, much to the dismay of Ino and Hinata, but they were dating on and off, kindling the sparking embers. Shizune had been killed in battle, and Kakashi had punctured a lung, leaving him extremely fragile. Sakura went and checked up on him every once so often, and she couldn't help but note how utterly sad and desolate he seemed.

_He has no one to support him, no one to stand by his side constantly._ And Sakura was ashamed and disappointed in herself to admit that.

And finally…her and Sasuke.

There was a whole tale to tell of that.

Where to begin? Well, when the war was over, she had found out that Sasuke and Naruto had brought her to be healed after her body suffered from extreme damage. It was also the pair who stayed by her side until she regained consciousness (two weeks later).

Things had been awkward after that. Sakura remained distantly polite to the Uchiha, and Sasuke and Naruto tolerated each other. It was nothing like the original relationship the three had in the first place.

But Sakura still loved him, and that showed through subtly. Subtly, but enough for Sasuke to notice. It took a very long time before they were on comfortable speaking terms, and an even longer time before they got into a relationship. Sasuke, being the aloof man that he was, still didn't trust a lot of people, even his team mates. He was the kind of shinobi that didn't attach himself to anything.

But even in their gennin days, she had grown on him like a weed.

It was only through Sakura's gentle persistence and comforting presence that Sasuke truly accept her. She was the person whom he had looked for, secretly inside his heart where he could still dream. She reminded him of what he had lost, but could gain. She filled the empty hole in his heart, the one that had numbed after his parents' deaths. And he was the person that she had longed for since she had first heard his name.

But he hadn't come away unscathed from his betrayal. As soon as Naruto took his seat in the Hokage office, he issued Sakura and Neji to keep an eye on him, sparing only two ANBU members to watch him as he couldn't afford to put any more people on the job. After that, Naruto had drained Sasuke of half of his chakra, crippling the Uchiha so he was less than average in terms of chakra capability and capacity. Then he had put strict boundaries, noting that Sasuke couldn't leave Konoha for any reason, and had to return to the Uchiha compound at least five times a week.

"Sakura?" A light, question voice reached her sensitively trained ears. She instantly knew who it was, even without looking at her.

"Tenten, I'm back here with Sasuke."

There was shuffling and sliding of doors before Tenten came, her long frame hinting pregnancy. Her long brown hair was twisted in a single bun now, having found out that two buns gave her a headache since she had so much hair. A large, decorative fan was tucked in her obi. Sakura saw a glint of metal, and let a wry smile creep up her face.

"You never change," she murmured, getting up to hug her friend. "A tessen even now?"

"Neji won't let me carry anything else," the older woman snorted. "Idiot," she said fondly. "Sasuke," she turned to the impassive man, "Naruto needs you to pick you your daughter. He says that she's bossing Kichiro too much."

"Dobe," the Uchiha muttered, getting out of the chair. "He has two children of his own and doesn't know how to handle one that's not?" He shot Sakura a look. "We'll have our fun later tonight," he murmured, whispering into her ear as he pressed a light kiss against her cheek. With that, he swept out.

"You sure picked a smooth talker Sakura – chan," Tenten commented, watching the interaction.

"And you didn't?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, her smile knowing.

"Oh, Neji's wonderful," Tenten replied, blushing very faintly. She didn't offer any more than that.

The two women sat together in silence, taking in the dying light of the sun, Tenten having moved to occupy Sasuke's original spot. The remained there long after the sun set and night drew its early curtains. There were footsteps, one light and quick, the other soft and slow. Sakura heard her daughter, squealing about the day she had with Naruto – san's family, and Sasuke's firm, rare responses.

"I feel so blessed," Sakura said quietly, leaning back and rocking back and forth gently on the chair.

"That's because you are," Tenten replied. "We all are."

And it was true. Most of the Rookie Nine plus Team Gai had survived with flying colours, and they were still together despite all obstacles.

"Say, Saku?"

"Hm?"

"Want to have a girls' day out? Picnic and a swim by the river, just like old times."

_Six years ago._

A smile curved up.

"I'd like that."

_-_

"_Wait, Tenten, Hinata!" Sakura called, pausing in her walk. The other two turned around and gave her a questioning look. "Do you guys want to go swimming with Ino and me tomorrow? I figure we can all use a break and a swim will be nice in this summer weather."_

"_Ok," Hinata replied, a small smile breaking onto her face. "What time and where should we meet?" _

"_My house, around 2:00 pm," Sakura answered. _

"_Sure," Tenten responded, "but I might be a little late because I have to train with Neji and pick up my weapon orders."  
_

"_That's alright, we all might be late anyways, especially Ino – pig!" Sakura grinned at her friends. "See you tomorrow!"_

-

"My house, around 2:00 pm?"

Tenten chuckled, remembering.

"Sure."

_There were no roses, no happy endings, no unnecessary romance. But there was life and need and acceptance and hope where none had been before, and that was all either of them needed. _**(7)**

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Good GOD. That took WAY too long. Alright, I'm having mixed feelings about this fic.

One: I'm so utterly proud of myself. I finished something! I finished a fic that's more than three chapters and 1000 words long! I stuck through a crappy plot and even crappier writing!

Two: I hate this story. Period. Why? Ok, well, I loved this story in the beginning, and even had a totally different (and better) plot planned out. Then when I was researching through Wikipedia for info, I came across the legend of the hellhound. I remembered reading a story which followed the same idea, and it was truly fantastic so I thought, heck, why don't I give it a shot?

ARGH. I'm so disgusted with myself. I ruined my masterpiece.

Well, I stuck with it to the end. And despite my mess, I'm glad I wrote this fic. I learned a whole ton (prime example: do NOT stray from original storyline). And people seemed to enjoy it anyways, so I guess I can't complain too much.

Ah, and I found out I can't write action and romance to save my life. But that's ok. Practice makes perfect, and you all can laugh at my attempts.

On another note, this is my very first complete fic! Ah, I feel so light now. :D

So, ending comments? I love to hear what you thought about this story.

**Notes:**

**(1) Hikari:** Female Japanese name, means 'light' or 'shining'. She is the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura.

**(2)****Kichiro:** First male born son of Hinata and Naruto. Name means 'lucky son'.

**(3) Takara:** First female born of Hinata and Naruto. Name means 'treasure'. She was born after Kichiro.

**(4) Hideaki:** First born son of Shikamaru and Ino. Name means 'excellent' and 'bright'.

**(5) Shinju:** Second child of Shikamaru and Ino, twin to Sho. Her name means 'pearl'.

**(6) Sho:** Second child of Shikamaru and Ino, twin to Shinju. His name means 'brilliant'.

**(7) _There were no roses, no happy endings, no unnecessary romance. But there was life and need and acceptance and hope where none had been before, and that was all either of them needed:_** Quoted from http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 2603288 / 15 /. It's a Hermione/Draco fic, titled The Nietzsche Classes by _Beringae_. Read it! It's dark, yet deliciously realistic. I highly recommend it.


End file.
